Le facteur Victoire
by PJulie
Summary: Harry et Hermione, médicomages exilés aux Etats-Unis depuis la fin de la guerre, décident de rentrer en Angleterre le temps de leurs vacances. Quand les sentiments remontent à la surface. Quand une petite fille rapproche les cœurs brisés. Quand la famille est le plus important.
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Comme d'habitude elle est terminée donc je publie la totalité rapidement.**

 **Avertissement 1 : L'univers HP appartient toujours à la talentueuse JKR, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

 **Avertissement 2 : Slash avec lemon.**

 **Pour ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, je vous informe que j'ai quatre fic en cours dont deux en relecture qui ne devraient pas tarder à être publiées.**

 **Chapitre 1**

Six ans qu'il avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir du siècle et qu'il pouvait vivre sa vie. Après la guerre, il avait décidé de partir voir le monde. Il était parti un peu sur un coup de tête et avait abandonné tout le monde sans se retourner.

Les pertes avaient été lourdes. Ron, Rémus, Sirius, Tonks, Seamus, et bien d'autres qui ne faisaient pas partie de son cercle proche. Le deuil avait été long mais il s'était fait une raison, il devait avancer.

Hermione l'avait suivi dans son périple autour du monde. Ses parents avaient été tués par des mangemorts avant la bataille finale et elle n'avait plus rien qui la retenait sur place.

Ils étaient restés le temps d'aider Dumbledore a innocenter Snape, Draco et Lucius Malfoy qui avaient aidé pendant la guerre en jouant les espions puis avaient fait leurs valises en laissant un mot à Dumbledore.

Partir leur avait permis de reprendre pied avec la réalité et de faire leurs deuils.

Harry avait récupéré son héritage auprès de Gringott puis ils avaient pris des billets d'avion pour l'Australie puis le Japon, l'Afrique et bien d'autres pays avant de se poser i ans aux États-Unis.

Ils avaient tous les deux suivis des études de Médicomagie par correspondance et avaient terminé leurs études une fois installés aux États-Unis.

Depuis leur arrivée, Hermione travaillait dans l'hôpital sorcier de New-York et Harry était free-lance et s'occupait des soins aux créatures magiques.

Harry reposa sa tasse de thé et son journal à l'entrée de sa meilleure amie dans le loft qu'ils partageaient sur Long Island.

\- Salut. Dit Harry en souriant.

\- Salut. Répondit Hermione en déposa un baiser sur le front de son meilleur ami et en s'installant en face de lui. Je suis épuisée.

\- La garde a été longue ?

\- M'en parle pas. Une vraie catastrophe. Je suis contente d'être enfin en vacances.

\- Oui à qui le dis-tu. J'ai prévenu l'hôpital que je ne prenais pas de consultations pendant deux semaines. Répondit Harry.

\- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller passer nos vacances en Angleterre ? Albus et Minerva nous harcèlent pour qu'on vienne les voir un peu. Proposa Hermione.

Harry soupira.

\- Oui je suppose qu'on peut le faire.

\- Cache ta joie ! Rigola Hermione.

\- C'est pas ça. C'est juste qu'on a quitté l'Angleterre au lendemain de la fin de la guerre. On n'a plus aucun repère là-bas et j'ai peur du battage médiatique que risque de causer notre présence. Avoua Harry.

\- Laisse les jaser. Rétorqua Hermione.

\- Très bien. Tu gagne. Mais je rentre à la maison si c'est trop le bordel. Négocia Harry.

\- Vendu.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à préparer leurs malles et envoyèrent un hibou à Albus pour lui annoncer leur visite.

Dire que le vieux directeur était ravi était un euphémisme. Il leur avait même proposé de rester à Poudlard, mais Harry avait préféré utiliser le Square Grimmaurd. Heureusement, Kreattur et Dobby avaient retapé le Square.

\- Papa on part en voyage ? Dit joyeusement Victoire en entrant dans le loft.

\- Oui, Vicky chérie, on part en voyage. Répondit Harry à sa fille avant qu'elle ne parte en courant vers sa chambre.

Victoire. Sa merveilleuse fille, la chair de sa chair. Par merlin, qu'il aimait sa fille.

C'était aussi à cause de ça qu'il n'était pas très chaud à l'idée d'aller en Angleterre. Albus était trop malin pour qu'il parvienne à garder le secret sur l'identité du second père de sa princesse.

Hermione et lui étaient partis depuis trois mois quand il avait commencé à être malade. Après quelques sorts de soin, il avait découvert qu'il était enceint. C'était bien sa vaine, enceint, lui, un homme. Ils avaient continué à voyager tant que Harry le pouvait avant de s'installer aux États-Unis. Il avait accouché à l'hôpital magique où Hermione travaillait maintenant, et avait décidé d'élever la petite ici, à New York.

Victoire avait cinq ans et était aussi belle qu'elle était intelligente. Elle avait hérité des yeux de son second père et des cheveux bruns de Harry. Sa peau était de la couleur de la porcelaine et avait de magnifiques traits fins et un petit nez en trompette. Elle était maline et rusée. Un parfait mélange entre l'esprit serpentard et l'esprit gryffondor.

Il avait jusque là caché sa grossesse à tout le monde. Même Albus, Minerva, Molly et d'autres proches ne savaient pas qu'il avait une fille.

Ce retour aux sources ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mais Hermione semblait en avoir besoin. Il devait reconnaître qu'en dehors de sa fille, il était lui aussi assez impatient de revoir Albus et les autres.

\- On est prêtes ! S'exclamèrent deux voix depuis le salon.

Harry sursauta et releva la tête vers sa fille et sa meilleure amie. Vous êtes sérieuses ? Mais… Tenta Harry qui aurait voulu profiter un peu de sa fille avant de partir. Quand Hermione et lui travaillaient, Victoire était gardée par une de leur voisine sorcière qui habitait sur le même palier qu'eux.

\- Aller, Papa ! On y va. Cria joyeusement Victoire sous le regard moqueur de Hermione.

\- je suppose qu'il est temps. Soupira Harry en se levant. Il attrapa sa fille et la monta sur ses épaules pour attraper sa malle et celle de sa fille.

Hermione suivit le mouvement.

Ils sautèrent dans un taxi jusqu'à l'aéroport.

Harry espérait qu'il n'y aura pas de places disponibles avant au moins le lendemain mais ça se saurait s'il avait de la chance.

Après plusieurs heures de vol, l'avion atterrit à l'aéroport d'Heathrow.

Victoire était excitée comme une puce à l'idée de découvrir le pays où avaient grandi sa marraine et son père.

Harry remonta la fillette sur ses épaules et attrapa leurs malles. Hermione ouvrait le chemin tirant sa lourde malle derrière elle.

Ils se cachèrent dans une ruelle sombre et transplanèrent sur le perron du Square Grimmaurd.

Harry baissa les protections et laissa passer Hermione avant de la suivre, sa fille toujours sur ses épaules.

Dire que la maison de feu son parrain était méconnaissable était un euphémisme. La décoration avait été complètement refaite dans des couleurs claires et l'air embaumait le jasmin et le bois de santal.

\- Par Merlin ! S'exclama Hermione, Dobby et Kreattur ont fait du bon boulot.

Harry confirma d'un hochement de tête et monta les escaliers. Il poussa la double porte de la chambre des maîtres quand Dobby apparût.

\- Maître Harry est de retour. Dobby est content. Pépia la petite créature.

\- Bonjour, Dobby. Salua Harry. Je te présente ma fille, Victoire.

\- Bonjour Princesse Vicky. Salua l'elfe. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en voyant sa fille se gausser à l'entente du surnom. Dobby a créé une porte communicante entre la chambre de maître Harry et la sienne.

\- Super Dobby. Je te remercie. On va rester ici deux semaines.

L'elfe disparut en cuisine et Harry entra dans la chambre. Elle était magnifique dans les tons bleu, vert et noir. Masculin mais chic.

Harry poussa la petite porte qui donnait sur la chambre de sa fille et sourit. Ses deux elfes s'étaient surpassés.

La chambre était remplie de jouets, livres et jeux sorciers. Tout le mobilier était blanc et le linge de maison vert pastel. Il y avait même une grande fresque murale représentant une forêt à l'ambiance féerique avec une biche, un cerf, des chouettes et des hiboux, un gros chien noir et un loup gris magnifique. La scène représentée était à couper le souffle.

\- Waouh c'est trop beau papa. S'émerveilla Victoire.

\- Oui, Princesse. Tu vas pouvoir remercier Dobby et Kreattur. Confirma Harry. Je te laisse ici ? Ne cours pas dans les marches quand tu descendra.

\- Oui, Papa. Dit distraitement Victoire en faisant le tour de sa chambre.

Harry sourit et descendit rejoindre Hermione à la cuisine.

\- Sa chambre lui plaît ? Demanda la jeune femme assise à la table de la cuisine devant un thé.

\- Oui. Je dois dire qu'ils ont fait un sacré travail. Ma chambre aussi est chouette. Répondit Harry en prenant place face à elle.

\- Oui, la mienne aussi. Il n'est que 13h00, tu veux faire quoi cet après-midi ?

\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller à Poudlard. Je voulais montrer le Chemin de Traverse à Vicky mais Albus doit nous attendre avec impatience. Sourit Harry.

\- Oui, j'imagine. Rigola l'ancienne gryffondor.

\- Dobby tu peux aller chercher Victoire et lui dire qu'on va à Poudlard, s'il te plaît.

Ils surent que Victoire était prévenue quand ils entendirent un ramdam phénoménal depuis les escaliers.

\- C'est pas faute de lui avoir dit de ne pas courir dans les marches. Soupira Harry. Sa fille pouvait être une vraie tête de mule quand elle le voulait.

\- On va à Poudlard, Papa ? Demanda la fillette en se postant devant son père qui l'avait rejoint dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Oui, ma princesse. Harry enfila un manteau gris clair et une écharpe de la même couleur avant de lui coller un bonnet vert sur la tête.

\- Je peux monter sur tes épaules comme d'habitude ?

Harry sourit à cette fâcheuse habitude qu'avait pris sa fille et l'installa sur ses épaules.

Il attendit que Hermione ait transplané pour Pré au Lard et transplana à son tour avec sa fille.

\- Il fait froid. Se plaignit Harry. On était début décembre et le temps était plus frais en Angleterre qu'à New York, surtout au nord de l'Écosse, où se trouvait Poudlard.

Hermione lança un sort de réchauffement sur Harry et Victoire avant d'en faire de même sur elle et ils purent entamer la route jusqu'à Poudlard.

Ils étaient à peine arrivés près des grandes portes quand Dumbledore apparût sur le perron de la célèbre école de magie.

\- Harry, Hermione. Je suis content de vous voir enfin. Les salua Albus.

\- Bonjour Albus. Saluèrent les deux jeunes gens de concert.

\- Mais qui est cette petite merveille ? Demanda le directeur en jetant un regard pétillant de malice à la fillette sur les épaules de son ancien élève.

\- Albus, je vous présente ma fille, Victoire. Vicky je te présente mon ancien directeur et mon mentor Albus Dumbledore. Dit Harry en se disant mentalement que les yeux pétillants du vieux directeur n'annonçaient rien de bon.

\- Bonjour, Victoire. Salua Albus sans chercher à approfondir le sujet. Il connaissait assez Harry pour savoir que s'il ne voulait rien dire de plus, il ne fallait pas le pousser.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur. Salua Poliment la fillette.

\- Victoire, aimerais-tu visiter Poudlard ? Demanda gentiment Albus.

\- Je peux, Papa ? Demanda Victoire avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, Princesse. Accepta Harry. On va y aller tous ensemble.

Albus et Hermione commencèrent à discuter de leur vie aux États-Unis, tout en marchant derrière Harry et Victoire, dans les couloirs du château.

Harry s'amusait à raconter des anecdotes à sa fille au fil des endroits où ils passaient. La fillette était morte de rire en écoutant son père.

\- Dis donc Papa, tu n'étais pas très sage. Rigola Victoire depuis les épaules de son père.

\- Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Claqua une voix froide et soyeuse.

Harry tourna la tête pour voir Severus Snape déboulait d'un couloir. Par Merlin, il n'avait pas changé. Pensa Harry.

\- Bonjour Severus. Le salua Harry. Ils avaient réussi pendant la guerre à mettre de côtés leur rancœur et s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Harry ne pourrait pas dire qu'ils étaient amis mais il y avait une sorte de complicité entre eux à travers leurs sarcasmes.

\- Potter. Répondit froidement le maître des potions.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ce ton là, il s'en serait bien passé. Qu'elle mouche avait piqué Snape ? Se demanda Harry. D'accord il n'avait pas donné de nouvelle depuis six ans mais ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour ça. Non ?

\- C'est qui le monsieur papa ? Demanda Victoire.

\- C'était mon professeur de potions, ma princesse. Il a travaillé avec papa pendant la guerre. Répondit Harry sans lâcher Snape des yeux.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur. Salua Victoire avec politesse.

\- Bonjour, Miss Potter. Répondit Snape avec beaucoup plus de douceur qu'avec Harry.

\- Pourquoi vous avez dit que mon Papa n'était pas sage ? Et tu sais moi aussi j'aime bien les potions. Mais papa il est pas très doué, heureusement que Marraine m'apprend. Babilla Victoire.

Harry leva un sourcil moqueur en se demandant ce qu'allait répondre Snape devant la candeur de la petite. Il leva les yeux au ciel en entendant Hermione et Albus pouffer derrière lui.

\- Ton...Papa, sembla hésiter Snape, n'a jamais été très doué en potions. Et c'était un élève qui ne respectait pas beaucoup le règlement.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré lui. Il soupira quand Snape lui balança un regard polaire.

\- Severus, tu voulais me voir peut-être ? Demanda Albus.

\- Non, je reviens de l'infirmerie. Je vous laisse, Poppy m'a laissé une commande de potions longue comme le bras. Répondit Severus.

\- Des potions ? Je peux venir avec toi ? Mon papa il dit que tu es le meilleur maître des potions. Lâcha Victoire en gigotant sur les épaules de son père pour descendre.

\- Victoire ! Gronda Harry.

\- Papa a dit ça ? Railla Snape en jetant un regard moqueur à Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas… commença Harry qui refusait de reconnaître qu'il avait complimenté Snape alors qu'il l'accueillait comme s'il était un vulgaire véracrasse.

\- Si ! Tu l'as dit. C'est pas beau de mentir, c'est toi qui le dit toujours. S'indigna la fillette sous les regards amusés des trois autres adultes.

Harry soupira. Par Merlin ! Sa fille avait le don de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

\- Bon je peux venir avec toi faire des potions ? Insista Victoire.

Harry allait lui expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas quand Snape le devança.

\- Il est possible qu'une assistante me soit utile.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Bah celle là il ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Si Papa est d'accord. Dit Severus en ancrant ses orbes noires dans les deux émeraudes de Harry. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en percevant une pointe de dédain dans le mot 'papa'. C'est quoi son problème à la fin ? Se demanda Harry.

\- Dis oui Papa, s'il te plaît dis oui ? Le supplia Victoire.

\- Je...je suppose que oui. Bafouilla Harry. Il était complément paumé.

Il descendit Victoire de ses épaules qui s'empressa d'attraper la main de Snape.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux, surpris, avant de répondre au sourire de la fillette par un léger sourire à peine visible.

Il fit demi tour et Harry le vit ralentir au bout du couloir pour attraper Victoire et la mettre sur ses épaules.

\- Et bien ! Je crois que Severus à adopter ta fille, Harry. S'amusa Albus. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi ouvert avec un enfant.

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas eu le droit à tant d'ouverture. Souffla Harry en se retournant vers eux.

\- Vous aviez pourtant enterré la hache de guerre pendant ton entraînement ? S'étonna Hermione, qui n'avait pas compris non plus la froideur de Snape envers Harry.

\- C'est ce que je croyais. Visiblement il a quelque chose à me reprocher. Dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous restez dîner ? Demanda Albus pour changer de sujet en voyant l'air triste de son protégé.

\- Pourquoi pas. Accepta Harry.

\- Dans ce cas allons boire le thé dans mon bureau, j'appellerai Minerva de mon bureau. Dit Albus en ouvrant la marche.

\- Au fait, pourquoi il n'y a aucun élève ? S'étonna soudainement Harry.

\- Il est 14h00 Harry. Ils sont tous en cours. Avec le froid qu'il fait, ils ne traînent pas trop dans les couloirs. Ceux qui n'ont pas cours doivent être à la bibliothèque ou dans leurs salles communes. Répondit Albus en donnant le mot de passe de son bureau.

Une fois installés, devant un thé et des petits gâteaux au citron, Albus se releva pour appeler Minerva par cheminette. Elle n'avait pas cours cet après-midi et devait être dans son bureau.

\- Mr Potter, Miss Granger. Salua-t-elle en arrivant par la cheminette.

\- Bonjour, professeure ! La saluèrent les deux amis.

\- Je suis contente de vous voir mes enfants. Mais Albus tu n'as pas convié Severus à se joindre à nous pour le thé ? Il n'a plus cours le vendredi après-midi. S'étonna Minerva.

\- En fait ma chère Minerva, nous avons croisé Severus dans le couloir tout à l'heure. Il est parti faire des potions… Commença Albus les yeux pétillants de malice.

\- Comme d'habitude. Grogna Minerva.

\- ...avec la fille de Harry. Termina Albus faisant fi de la remarque de l'animagus.

Minerva écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Severus a emmené la petite Victoire avec lui pour faire des potions sur demande de cette dernière. Renchérit Albus en se retenant de rire face à l'expression de sa collègue.

\- Depuis quand avez vous une fille, Harry ? Et Severus ? Faire des potions avec un enfant ?

Harry pouffa.

\- Depuis 5 ans et 3 mois professeure. S'amusa Harry. Et oui, à la surprise de tous et de moi en particulier, le professeur Snape a...adopté ma fille dirons nous.

\- Je vois. Je suppose que vous ne m'en direz pas plus. Affirma Minerva.

Harry acquiesça même si ce n'était pas une question. Minerva et Albus le connaissaient bien.

Severus jetait de fréquents coups d'œil sur la fillette à côté de lui. Il avait ensorcelé un couteau pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se blesser et l'avait laissé découper les tiges de marguerites pour sa potion de soin. Il avait pris la peine de lancer un bouclier autour de la gamine au cas où.

Potter était de retour. Six ans sans nouvelle et ce crétin débarquait la bouche en cœur avec une môme. Et ces yeux et ce nez en trompette, par Salazar ! Ca ne pouvait venir que deux personnes. Et il ne savait quoi en penser.

\- Dis-moi Victoire, quel âge as-tu ? Demanda gentiment Severus.

\- Cinq ans. Cinq ans et… Commença la fillette avant de compter sur ses doigts. Cinq ans et trois mois, Monsieur.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Severus. Dit distraitement Severus avant de reprendre. Est-ce que tu sais qui est ton papa ?

Il se retint de rire quand il vit la gamine hausser un sourcil moqueur.

\- Bah oui c'est Harry Potter ! S'exclama Victoire. T'es marrant toi. Rigola-t-elle.

\- Je parle de ton deuxième papa ? Ou de ta maman ? Tenta Severus en espérant ne pas faire de gaffe. Il ne tenait pas à blesser la fillette.

\- Il y a plein de fille qui le drague mais il s'en moque. Papa, il veut pas parler de Daddy. Mais je sais que j'ai pas de maman enfin que ma maman c'est papa et que Daddy y sait pas que je suis là. C'est tata marraine qui me l'a dit quand j'ai pleuré parce que Harmonie a dit que j'avais pas de maman. Expliqua Victoire d'une voix enfantine.

\- Je vois. Et...Daddy ? Tu ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble ? Marraine ne te l'a pas dit ou papa ? Demanda Severus.

\- Non. Papa a dit un jour qu'il était en colère, 'par Merlin, tu as le foutu caractère de ton père' parce que… Hésita la fillette en se triturant les doigts avec une moue boudeuse.

Quelle petite vipère manipulatrice ! Sourit intérieurement Severus en voyant qu'elle essayait de l'amadouer avant de lui parler d'une hypothétique bêtise.

\- Parce que ? Insista Severus en souriant.

\- Bah j'avais fait une bêtise. J'ai utilisé la baguette de tata Mione pour couper les cheveux de Mauranne parce que Mauranne elle disait qu'elle était plus belle que moi.

Severus explosa de rire en entendant ça. Cette gamine était puissante et intelligente. Il plaignait Potter plus tard.

\- Continues. Dit-il après s'être calmé.

\- Du coup Papa il était en colère et il m'a grondé, et quand il est sorti de ma chambre après m'avoir puni je l'ai entendu dire à tata marraine que 'j'étais parfois aussi arrogante et prétentieuse que cette tête de mule aristotrakik, aristocrapic...

\- Aristocratique ? L'aida Severus. Alors là pas de doute sur l'identité du second père. Comment une chose pareil avait pu arriver.

\- Oui c'est ça. Il était dur ce mot. Grimaça Victoire qui n'aimait pas beaucoup rater quelque chose.

\- Et ton...Daddy ? Il est anglais ?

\- Oui. Enfin je crois. y'a pas d'aristo… Grimaça Victoire en lui envoyant un regard suppliant.

\- D'aristocrate ? Proposa Severus amusé.

\- Ouais. Il y en a pas aux États-Unis. La maîtresse elle dit qu'il y en a que en Europe.

\- Je vois. Dit Severus perdu dans ses réflexions.

\- Dis Sev ? Appela Victoire. Tu le connais toi mon deuxième papa ?

Severus leva un sourcil surpris en entendant le surnom et la question.

\- Je ne sais pas, ma grande. Il ne pouvait décemment pas répondre à cette question.

\- Bon, j'ai faim, Sev. Dit Victoire en frottant son petit ventre plat.

\- Allons grignoter alors. Oh et Victoire ? Pas de Sev devant les autres. Dit sérieusement Severus en éteignant le feu sous son chaudron et en mettant la potion en fioles d'un coup de baguette.

\- D'accord. Mais je peux remonter sur tes épaules ?

Severus grimaça. Il était l'heure de dîner. Sa réputation en prendrait un sacré coup.

Il sourit en voyant la moue boudeuse sur la morveuse. Par Merlin, il peinait déjà à refuser quoique ce soit à son crétin de père quand il l'entraînait alors là…

\- D'accord. Accepta Severus en la montant sur ses épaules. Il allait en entendre parler pendant des mois avec ces idiots de cornichons.

Il rejoignit la grande salle en passant par les passages secrets pour aller plus vite et ouvrit la porte de la salle derrière la table des professeurs. Il entendait déjà le brouhaha des conversations des élèves à table.

Il s'avança et le silence se fit. Évidemment tout le monde le vit arriver avec la petite sur les épaules. Il leur balança un regard noir et tous les élèves reprirent leur dîner.

Il ignora Albus et Miss Granger qui pouffaient comme des idiots et renvoya un regard moqueur à Potter et Minerva qui le fixaient bouches bées, fourchettes en arrêt dans les airs.

Il s'installa entre Potter et Albus et redescendit la gamine sur ses genoux.

\- Ca va ma princesse ? Tu as été sage ? Demanda Harry en préparant une assiette pour sa fille. Il en profita pour en remplir une pour Snape. Il avait passé l'après-midi avec sa fille, il pouvait bien faire ça.

\- Oui, avec Sev on...Commença Victoire avant de poser sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Victoire ? Appela Harry, amusé.

\- Euh je devais pas le dire.

Snape pouffa de rire en se cachant derrière sa main avant de se reprendre.

\- Ne pas dire quoi, mon chat ? Demanda Hermione, amusée elle aussi par le surnom que sa filleule avait donné au sombre professeur.

Victoire pencha la tête en arrière pour voir le visage de Severus. Celui-ci sourit.

\- C'est bon Victoire, ce n'est pas grave. Mais pas devant les élèves.

La fillette acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

\- Donc avec Sev on a fait plein de potions. Et on a échangé des secrets rien qu'entre nous deux. Avoua Victoire sous le regard moqueur de Severus.

\- Des secrets ? Paniqua Harry. Connaissant sa fille, Severus savait maintenant des choses qu'il n'aurait pas du savoir. Merci d'humilier ton père ma fille ! Gémit intérieurement Harry.

\- Oui. Mais c'est entre Sev et moi. Dit fièrement la fillette.

Harry grimaça. Sa fille était une telle tête de mule que ce n'était même pas la peine d'en demander davantage.

\- Tiens ma princesse, manges. Vous voulez que je la reprenne Severus ? Demanda Harry en lui tendant une assiette de bourguignon.

\- Merci. Dit-il froidement en récupérant l'assiette. Et non elle peut rester sur mes genoux. Sa compagnie est appréciable pour une Potter.

Harry grimaça. Message reçu ! Pensa tristement Harry. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'avait Severus contre lui mais il encaissait.

\- Oh Sev ? Pourquoi t'es méchant avec papa ? Demanda Victoire avec une moue colérique.

Severus soupira. Il lança une bulle de silence autour d'eux trois.

\- Parce que ton papa est un crétin.

Harry allait répondre, furieux, quand Victoire le devança.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda la fillette en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

\- Parce qu'il est parti sans avoir la décence de prévenir. Avoua Snape.

Victoire ne comprenait plus et Harry était bouche bée. Que voulait dire Severus ?

\- Mais non il est là. S'exclama Victoire.

\- Vous saviez que j'allais partir, je vous ai dit que c'était dans mes projets de voyager. Attaqua Harry.

\- Un projet Potter. Un projet n'est rien de sûr. Vous auriez pu avoir la décence de prévenir. Six ans ce n'est pas un simple voyage ! Siffla Snape entre ses dents.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous m'en voulez autant. D'accord nous aurions du prévenir de notre départ au lieu de laisser un mot. Mais… Harry soupira complément perdu. Victoire vas avec tata marraine s'il te plaît.

Victoire acquiesça et descendit des genoux de Severus pour rejoindre ceux de Hermione à côté de Minerva.

\- Ca va mon chat ? S'inquiéta Hermione. Elle avait bien compris que l'un des deux hommes avait mis une bulle de silence.

\- Papa et Sev , ils se disputent. Dit tristement Victoire. Je l'aime bien moi Sev.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chat. Ils se sont toujours un peu chamaillés. La rassura Hermione.

\- Oui mais là ils se disputent. Sev il a dit que papa c'était un crétin parce qu'il a pas dit qu'il partait. Mais il est là papa. Je comprend pas.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard perplexe avec Minerva.

\- Je pense que Severus parle d'après la guerre quand on est parti, juste avant que tu naisse, mon cœur.

\- Oh ! Dit Victoire. Mais pourquoi papa il a pas prévenu Sev ? Et pourquoi Sev il est en colère.

\- Je ne sais pas mon chat. Répondit Hermione en soupirant. Termine ton assiette. Elle jeta un regard suspicieux de l'autre côté de table pour essayer de lire sur leurs lèvres mais en vain.

\- Nous avions enterré la hache de guerre certes mais nous n'étions pas amis à ce que je sache. Même mais amis je ne les ai pas prévenu de mon départ. C'est quoi votre problème Severus ?

\- Vous avez raison nous n'étions pas amis. Lâcha méchamment Severus pour cacher son trouble.

\- Parce que vous ne m'avez jamais laissé vous approcher. J'avais l'impression d'avoir deux hommes en face de moi. Un qui me battait le froid et un qui prenait le temps de discuter posément avec moi et avec qui j'avais l'impression d'avoir une certaine complicité. S'énerva Harry qui savait qu'il pouvait hurler, il voyait l'aura de la bulle de silence autour d'eux.

\- Et Lucius ? Il vous laissez l'approcher ? Beugla Severus fou de rage.

Harry blêmit.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que Lucius Malfoy vient faire là dedans. Mais pour répondre, malgré que j'avais des antécédents pourris avec lui aussi, il a su mettre ça de côté et me montrer qu'il n'était pas tout à fait le bâtard de mangemort que je pensais. Alors oui nous discutions plus facilement qu'avec vous. Attaqua Harry pour se donner le temps d'accuser le coup.

\- Parler ? Laissez-moi rire ? Vous avez assurément fait bien plus que parler tous les deux ! Qu'allez-vous faire quand lors d'une balade sur le Chemin de Traverse ou lorsqu'il viendra rendre visite à Draco qui je vous le rappelle est professeur de vol ici, que ferez vous Potter quand il se retrouvera face à sa fille ? Parce que vous pouvez le cacher à qui vous voulez mais moi je connais Lucius depuis qu'il a 12 ans et je l'ai vu en Victoire d'un simple coup d'œil. Le croyez-vous stupide Potter ? Elle n'a pas les cheveux blond des Malfoy mais ses yeux gris orage et son nez en trompette ne mentent pas !

Harry était blanc comme un linge et sa tête tournait. Il savait que ces vacances en Angleterre n'étaient pas une bonne idée.

\- Je vous interdit de dire quoi que ce soit à Malfoy. Dit Harry le regard et la voix acide et son aura claquant autour de lui.

Severus écarquilla les yeux en voyant la magie de Potter pulser autour de lui. Merde ! Il était bandant comme ça. Pensa-t-il avant de secouer la tête.

\- Lucius ne voulait s'offrir qu'une partie de jambe en l'air rien de plus. Je l'ai bien compris à l'époque. Je ne prendrais pas le risque que ma fille souffre. Jusque là elle ne vit pas trop mal de ne pas connaître son seconde père. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre du rejet. Je sais trop ce que c'est. Avoua Harry sous l'effet de la colère.

Lucius espèce de crétin, pensa Severus.

Harry inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour se calmer et apaiser sa magie. Une fois plus calme. Il se leva sans un regard pour Snape et éclata la bulle de silence d'un geste de la main.

Il glissa un mot à l'oreille de Hermione qui acquiesça. Il prit sa fille dans les bras et se tourna vers Albus.

\- On va rentrer, Albus. Mais vous et Minerva êtes les bienvenues au Square pour le thé ou même pour un dîner.

Albus acquiesça comprenant qu'il ne pourrait retenir son protégé et pesta mentalement contre son second protégé et sa tête de pioche.

Harry et Hermione quittèrent la grande salle avec Victoire, faisant fi des regards admiratifs des élèves en train de manger et quittèrent Poudlard.

Severus attendit que Potter et Granger sortent de la Grande Salle pour la quitter à son tour et retrouver ses quartiers. Il devait réflechir. Il fallait qu'il parle à Lucius sans mettre Victoire sur le tapis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Severus utilisa sa cheminette pour rejoindre Lucius dans son Manoir.

Il apparût dans le bureau de l'aristocrate et le trouva vide. Il était à peine vingt heure, le blond devait être en train de manger.

Il sortit du bureau pour se rendre dans la salle à manger.

\- Severus ! S'étonna Lucius en reposant sa fourchette. Tu ne devrais pas être en plein repas à Poudlard ?

\- Je n'avais pas faim et ces cornichons sont trop bruyants. Rétorqua Severus en se servant un verre de bourbon avant de s'asseoir en face de Lucius.

\- Tu as mangé ? Demanda le blond.

\- Oui. Mentit Severus qui n'avait pas faim. Sa dispute avec Potter lui avait retourné l'estomac.

Lucius observa son meilleur ami quelques secondes avant de soupirer. Il s'essuya gracieusement la bouche et se cala dans sa chaise.

\- Très bien je t'écoutes. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il en sentant la colère chez le brun.

\- Granger et Potter sont de retour en Angleterre. Ils passent leurs vacances ici et Albus les a invité à dîner au château.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux brièvement à la nouvelle.

\- Je vois. Soupira Lucius. Il savait que le départ secret de Potter six ans plus tôt l'avait blessé. Il soupçonnait son meilleur ami de ne pas être indifférent au jeune Lord Potter-Black.

\- Non je ne crois pas que tu vois. Dit froidement Severus.

Lucius haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu t'étais envoyé en l'air avec Potter il y a six ans.

Lucius grimaça. Celle là il ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Ah !

\- Oui Lucius, Ah. Railla méchamment Severus.

\- C'était il y a six ans Sev, et ce n'était qu'une histoire d'un soir. Mentit Lucius.

\- Pourquoi tu l'a laissé partir ? Demanda Severus.

\- Parce que Harry méritait mieux qu'un mangemort repenti sur le tard de vingt ans son aîné. Lâcha sincèrement Lucius.

Severus fronça les sourcils en entendant la réponse du blond.

\- Tu...tu avais des sentiments pour lui ? S'étonna Severus.

\- Non. Répondit Lucius.

\- Tu mens, Lucius. Constata Severus sans méchanceté.

\- Non. Ta question était juste très mal formulée.

Severus sursauta quand il comprit.

\- Tu avais et tu as encore des sentiments pour Potter. Affirma Severus. C'est pour ça que tu n'as fréquenté personne depuis six ans alors que tu ne te gênais pas quand tu étais encore marié avec Narcissa.

Lucius ne répondit pas et se contenta de boire une gorgée de son propre verre de bourbon sans se départir de son visage impassible.

\- Et toi ? Combien de temps comptes-tu te voiler la face ? Demanda sérieusement Lucius en plantant son beau regard gris orage dans celui de son meilleur ami.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. Mentit Severus.

\- Je te prierai de ne pas me prendre pour le premier des crétins, Sev. Je te connais par cœur.

\- Depuis quand le sais tu ? Demanda amèrement Severus.

\- Depuis le début. J'aurai pu être gentleman et te laisser la voix libre, et Merlin seul sait à quel point j'ai essayé. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister quand il s'est jeté sur moi au Square alors que tout le monde dormait.

\- Il est persuadé que tu ne voulais qu'un coup d'un soir comme il dit. Lâcha Severus.

Lucius ricana sombrement. Au moins son mensonge avait fonctionné à l'époque.

\- Je n'avais rien à lui offrir. Il méritait mieux. Et par Merlin, comment sais-tu tout ça ?

\- Nous nous sommes disputez ce soir. Il a était en colère après quelque chose que j'ai dit et sa magie claquait dans l'air. Il était… commença Severus.

\- Bandant ? Ricana Lucius. Oui j'ai eu moi aussi des difficultés à me contenir quand il a explosé de colère contre Albus, la fois où il avait refusé pour sa sécurité de le laisser porter secours à Arthur Weasley après le raid de Pré au Lard.

Severus soupira.

\- Je vais te laisser, on va toujours sur le Chemin de Traverse demain ? Lâcha Severus après plusieurs minutes d'un silence confortable.

\- Oui. Bonne nuit Sev. Dit distraitement Lucius en regardant son ami se lever.

Severus lui pressa l'épaule avant de rejoindre le bureau du blond puis ses quartiers à Poudlard.

Harry venait de coucher sa fille après un conte et descendait au salon pour retrouver Hermione.

Il remplit deux verres de vin rouge et en tendit un à Hermione avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle dans le canapé du salon.

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu n'étais plus amoureux de Severus. Lâcha Hermione.

Elle savait depuis leur sixième année de cours que son meilleur ami avait le béguin pour le sombre maître des potions. Mais Harry n'avait jamais rien tenté. Surtout que pendant la guerre, il s'était rapproché de Lucius Malfoy et avait même passé une nuit avec lui. Elle avait supposé que son béguin pour Snape n'était qu'un béguin mais la scène de ce soir démentait tout ça.

\- Je le croyais aussi. Soupira Harry avant de boire une gorgée de vin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à table ? Demanda Hermione.

\- On s'est disputé au sujet de mon départ. Sous la colère il a fini par m'avouer qu'il avait compris qui était le second père de Victoire. Et c'est parti en vrille.

\- J'ai vu ça. Rigola Hermione.

Harry sourit et secoua la tête.

\- Il a toujours eu le don de faire claquer ma magie dans l'air.

\- On va voir Molly et Arthur demain ? Demanda sombrement Hermione. Ils avaient perdu Ron, leur meilleur ami, pendant la guerre et, malgré qu'ils aient fait le deuil, ce n'était pas facile de revenir.

\- Oui. Elle va être folle quand elle va voir Victoire. Rigola Harry.

\- Pire que ça. Elle va te maudire de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'elle était grand-mère. Tu sais qu'elle t'a toujours considéré comme un de ses fils. Comme Arthur d'ailleurs.

\- Oui. Et toi comme une de ses filles. Ca me manque parfois tout ça. Même si on était en guerre, ces moments au Terrier ou au Square me manquent. Et je ne te parle même pas de nos années Poudlard. Dit nostalgiquement Harry.

\- Oui, moi aussi. Des fois je me dis qu'on a lâchement fuit après la guerre.

\- C'est ce que Severus m'a dit. Avoua Harry.

\- Victoire l'adore. Lâcha Hermione en ricanant. Il nous a fallut 7 ans de cours et une guerre pour s'entendre un peu mieux avec lui et le comprendre un tout petit peu et elle, elle l'enroule autour de son petit doigt en deux secondes.

\- Ma fille est un serpent dans la peau d'une lionne. Quoi que l'inverse fonctionne aussi. Rigola Harry.

\- Allons nous coucher. Dit Hermione en faisant disparaître d'un coup de baguette, son verre de vin vide et celui de Harry.

\- Oui tu as raison. Vic va être en forme.

Molly finissait de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour ses enfants.

Elle adorait ces week-end où les enfants venaient passer le week-end tous ensemble au Terrier.

Fred, Angelina, Georges et Pansy dormaient toujours. Elles les avaient entendu jouer tard avec Arthur autour d'un jeu de société moldus. Autant les laisser dormir.

Si un jour on lui avait dit que l'un des jumeaux finirait fiancé à une serpentard, elle n'y aurait pas cru. Pansy et Georges s'étaient rapprochés au Square pendant la guerre. Et maintenant ils étaient fiancés.

Bill, Fleur et Charlie descendirent, les visages encore chiffonnés par le sommeil.

\- Bonjour, Mman'. Baragouina Charlie en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa mère suivit par Bill et sa femme Fleur.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda Molly en déposant le reste des plats sur la table du petit-déjeuner.

\- Ouais. Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Rigola Charlie.

\- Tu as tellement ronflé qu'on t'entendait de notre chambre avec Fleur. Railla Bill.

\- C'est pas des ronflements que j'ai entendu venant de la votre ! Rétorqua Charlie en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

\- Crétin. Pouffa Fleur.

Molly secoua la tête, amusée par les pitreries de ses aînés quand la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Il y a encore de quoi prendre le petit-déjeuner où les rouquins morfales qui te servent de fils ont tout mangé ? Demanda Harry en rigolant.

\- Harry, mon chéri ! Cria Molly en courant pour l'étouffer dans une étreinte maternelle.

\- Salut frangin. Saluèrent Bill et Charlie de concert.

\- Viens t'asseoir, Arry. L'invita Fleur avec son accent français.

\- Et moi ? Demanda Hermione en entrant à son tour portant une Victoire endormie dans les bras.

Molly pleurnichait de joie de voir ses deux enfants de cœur à la maison. Ce week-end était vraiment parfait.

Elle allait prendre Hermione dans ses bras quand elle vit la petite dormir dans ses bras.

\- C'est ta fille cette magnifique petite chose ? Demanda Molly.

\- Non c'est celle de Harry. Rigola l'ancienne gryffondor.

\- T'as vu cette masse de cheveux en désordre Mman' ? C'est du Potter tout craché. Railla Charlie. Salut Mione.

\- Hé ! S'indigna Harry.

\- Salut tout le monde. Sourit Hermione en déposant la petite dans le canapé en lui déposant un plaid tricoté sur elle.

\- Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu avais une fille dans les lettres que tu m'envoyais. Gronda Molly.

\- Désolé Molly. Dit sincèrement Harry qui trouvait qu'on lui reprochait pas mal ses secrets depuis hier. Mais il comprenait.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle cette merveille ? S'enthousiasma Molly en jetant un coup d'œil de loin à la petite endormie.

\- Victoire répondit Harry. Mais Dobby l'appelle Princesse Vicky.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

\- Et à qu'elle canon masculin doit on les autres gênes de cette beauté ? Demanda Charlie en haussa un sourcil suggestif.

Harry grimaça. Il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. Mais il avait confiance en les Weasley.

\- Personne en dehors de Mione ne le sait. Pas même Victoria donc si je vous répond je ne veux pas de gaffe. Je ne le pardonnerai pas. Dit Sérieusement Harry.

\- Tu nous connais Harry. Dit Bill avec un sourire franc. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de nous le dire si tu ne le veux pas. Nous comprendrions.

\- Je vous ai caché assez de chose comme ça. Victoire est la fille de Lucius Malfoy.

\- D'où le magnifique nez en trompette. Dit gentiment Molly qui observait Victoire de plus près.

\- Entre ces gênes et les tiennes, cette petite fera des ravages plus tard. Rigola Bill.

\- Elle en fait déjà. Railla Hermione.

\- Tu ne dis rien, Charlie ? S'inquiéta Harry. Il était soulagé de leurs réactions.

\- Non. Cette petite à 5 ou 6 ans je pense. Et à cette époque je t'ai grillé dans le salon avec Malfoy. Je ne suis donc pas surpris.

\- Quoi ? S'indigna Harry sous les rires de tous les autres.

\- T'inquiètes je n'ai pas regardé. Enfin presque pas. Railla Charlie déclenchant une nouvelle vague de rire.

Harry rigola aussi, soulagé. Il savait que Lucius n'était plus mal vu depuis longtemps auprès de l'Ordre du Phénix grâce à son rôle d'espion, il était même plutôt apprécié. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Harry sourit en voyant Molly s'impatienter devant la petite.

\- Réveille-là Molly. Elle a fait une bonne nuit, elle va être insupportable si elle dort plus. Et tu en meurt d'envie. Rigola Harry.

\- T'es sûr ? Demanda Molly avec excitation.

\- Oui. Sourit Harry. Mais je te préviens c'est une marmotte, elle n'est pas de super humeur le matin.

\- Je crois me souvenir d'un certain blond magnifique qui, quand il dormait au Square, était un vrai hippogriffe mal léché le matin au réveil. Railla Fleur.

\- Harry n'est pas mieux. Attaqua Hermione.

\- La vache ! Ca doit être une plaie au réveil ! S'amusa Charlie.

Molly réussit enfin à réveiller Victoire. Harry se leva pour s'approcher afin qu'elle ne panique pas. Ce n'était pas son genre mais elle risquait quand même d'avoir peur en ne voyant aucune tête familière au réveil.

\- Papa, j'ai faim. Grommela Victoire en s'enroulant autour du coup de son père.

\- Tu te rappelle ce que papa t'as dit au sujet de celle qu'il considérait comme une maman ? Demanda Harry.

\- Molly ? Demanda Victoire un peu plus réveillée.

\- Oui. On est chez Molly, ma princesse. Expliqua Harry.

\- Bonjour ma belle. Salua Molly en prenant Victoire dans ses bras.

\- Si tu es comme une maman pour papa, je peux t'appeler mamy ? Grommela Victoire.

\- Oui tu peux. Pleurnicha Molly visiblement touchée.

Victoire acquiesça et s'installa sur la chaise entre son père et une place vide.

\- Papa j'ai faim. Grogna Victoire.

\- Oui, oui, tiens ma princesse. Dit Harry en remplissant une assiette avec un pancake au sirop d'érable, des fruits et un bol de chocolat chaud que venait de préparer Molly.

\- Merci. Grogna Victoire sous les rires des deux frères Weasley.

\- Laissez donc ma petite fille tranquille bande de casse pied. Tempêta Molly faussement en colère.

\- Pourquoi, ils rigolent Bill et Charlie ? Demanda Victoire qui se réveillait petit à petit.

\- Ne les écoutes pas ma chérie. Dit Molly. Ton papa leur a dit que tu n'étais pas du matin et ils se moquent.

\- Ouais bah papa il a dit que Charlie il ronflait comme un hippogriffe. Railla Victoire en replongeant son nez dans son bol de chocolat.

\- Harry ? Pesta Charlie.

\- Quoi ? Rigola Harry en manquant de recracher son thé. Elle aime bien quand je lui raconte des anecdotes de notre jeunesse et il y a des photos de vous dans un cadre pèle-mêle dans le salon de notre loft.

\- Dans ce cas tu es pardonné. Dit Charlie.

Fred, Georges, Angelina et Pansy descendirent à ce moment là. Après quelques embrassades, une présentation de Victoire sans parler de son second père et une boutade de la petite, tout le monde s'attaqua au petit déjeuner dans une ambiance familiale.

Pansy jeta un regard étrange à Harry pendant que tout le monde discutait. Elle montra discrètement Victoire du menton et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Harry comprit la question non formulée. Pansy était la meilleure amie de Draco depuis leurs onze ans, évidemment elle avait fait le rapprochement avec Lucius. Harry acquiesça discrètement. La jeune femme accepta la réponse et se concentra de nouveau sur son thé.

\- Vous restez toute la journée ? Demanda Molly, sortant Harry de ses pensée.

\- Oui. Confirma Harry.

\- T'as dit qu'on irait voir le chemin de traverse ! S'exclama Victoire.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Répondit Molly. On pourrait aller s'y promener le reste de la matinée et manger ce midi au Chaudron Baveur.

Harry soupira. Il repensait à la remarque de Snape la veille au soir. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser à sa fille cette promenade, surtout que Molly semblait heureuse.

\- Très bien, faisons ça. Accepta-t-il.

Après que tout le monde se soit préparé, ils transplanèrent pour le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Papa, regardes ! S'exclama Victoire devant la librairie Fleury et Bott. C'est là que marraine elle achetait ses livres ?

\- Oui, ma princesse. On achetait tous nos livres de classes ici. Tu veux y aller ? Répondit Harry.

\- Ouiiiii.

Harry suivit sa fille dans la librairie et lui acheta un livre de contes sorciers.

Molly décida de traîner tout le monde dans le magasin de jeux et jouets sorciers où elle acheta un jeu d'échec sorcier pour enfant. Victoire était ravie.

Ils passèrent la matinée à voguer d'une boutique à l'autre dans une ambiance bon enfant.

Sur les coups de midi, Molly les emmena au Chaudron Baveur. Tom leur donna une grande table à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ils avaient évité l'émeute ou les journalistes jusque là et Harry espérait que ça dure.

\- Papa ? Appela Victoire après avoir terminé son dessert.

\- Oui, mon cœur.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que Sev, il voudra bien jouer avec moi aux échecs ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Elle a entortillé Snape autour de son petit doigt quand on a rendu visite à Albus et Minerva hier. Expliqua Hermione en voyant les regards étonnés.

\- On a fait des potions. Dit joyeusement Victoire. Mais après Papa et Sev ils se sont disputés et on est rentré à la maison.

\- C'est étonnant, railla Fred sous les rires des autres.

Harry se renfrogna et resta silencieux le reste du repas sous l'œil suspicieux et maternel de Molly.

Quand tout le monde eut terminé de manger, Harry donna sa carte bancaire sorcière à Hermione pour qu'elle paye la note. Molly fronça les sourcils pour râler mais préféra laisser couler en voyant le regard songeur de son fils de cœur.

\- Et si vous alliez montrer la boutique de Quidditch et la boutique des jumeaux à Victoire ? Proposa Molly. Fred acquiesça comprenant la démarche de sa mère.

Harry allait suivre tout le monde quand Molly le retint par la cape.

\- Toi et moi on va aller boire un thé bien chaud et on va discuter mon chéri. Ordonna Molly.

Harry soupira mais acquiesça.

\- L'air est doux malgré qu'on soit en décembre, ça te dérange si on s'installe en terrasse ? Demanda Harry qui avait envie d'une cigarette. Il ne fumait pas souvent mais sentait qu'il allait en avoir besoin.

\- Un sort de réchauffement devrait nous permettre de rester confortable même en terrasse. Accepta Molly en retenant son sermon sur cette cochonnerie de cigarette moldue.

Harry s'installa en terrasse d'un salon de thé et alluma sa cigarette.

\- Est-ce qu'il le sait pour Victoire ? Attaqua Molly.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de nom pour savoir qu'elle parlait de Lucius.

\- Non. Avoua-t-il en recrachant sa fumée à l'opposé de Molly.

\- Elle est encore jeune mais elle est très intelligente. Elle va finir par te poser des questions ou ressentir le besoin de savoir qui est son second père. Dit Molly avec douceur.

\- Je préfère ne rien lui dire que la confronter au rejet. J'ai trop vécu ça avec les Dursley et d'autres. Je ne veux pas que ma fille souffre parce que son second père ne s'intéresse pas à elle.

\- Harry, tu ne lui a rien dit. Comment peux tu savoir qu'elle sera sa réaction en apprenant qu'il a une fille ?

\- Parce qu'il a été clair à l'époque. Ce n'était qu'une histoire d'un soir. Je ne lui en veut pas, enfin je ne crois pas. Il a été clair. Dit tristement Harry.

\- Je vois. Et Severus ? Demanda Molly. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

\- Comme d'habitude on ne se comprend pas et on fini par se hurler dessus à grand coup de sarcasmes et de remarques blessantes. Il me reproche d'être parti sans prévenir. Je ne comprend pas trop pourquoi ça lui tient autant à cœur. Bref, il a comprit que Victoire est la fille de Lucius.

Molly réfléchit un instant à ce que Harry venait de lui dire. Pour Malfoy elle ne savait pas mais Severus…Pourquoi le ténébreux professeur était si blessé par le départ de Harry six ans plus tôt ? Elle avait bien remarqué que le regard de Severus sur Harry avait changé pendant la guerre. Et maintenant qu'elle y repensait, il devait y avoir quelque chose là dessous. Se pourrait-il que Severus est des sentiments pour Harry ? Et Lucius ? Tout ça était d'un compliqué. Que ce soit Harry, Lucius ou Severus, pas un seul n'était foutu de mettre le doigt sur un sentiment. Ils étaient tous les trois blindés à l'amour à cause de leur passé sentimental chaotique ou leur peur du rejet.

\- Harry ? Demanda Molly, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Hum ?

\- Je sais que vous êtes tous les trois installés au Square le temps de vos vacances mais j'aimerais que vous veniez au Terrier. Bill et Charlie n'ont qu'une semaine de vacances mais une semaine tous en semble serait vraiment un pur bonheur.

Comment répondre non à ça ? Pensa Harry avec amusement.

\- D'accord. Au moins pour une semaine mais je ne promet rien pour la deuxième.

\- Ca me va ! Dit Molly en s'approchant pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Harry. Harry j'ai une dernière question à te poser.

\- Je t'écoutes. Répondit Harry sentant le coup fourré.

\- Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour… Oh bonjour Severus, Lucius. Salua Molly en voyant les deux hommes passer derrière Harry.

Harry se tendit distinctement et n'osa pas se retourner tout de suite.

\- Bonjour Molly. Salua poliment Lucius.

\- Bonjour, Molly. Dit Severus à son tour.

Harry soupira et se leva avant de se retourner. Il sentit un coup au cœur en voyant le père de sa fille. Par Merlin, il était toujours aussi beau et charismatique. Pensa Harry.

\- Lucius. Severus. Salua platement Harry.

\- Potter. Saluèrent les deux hommes de concert, leurs visages impassibles.

Severus allait ouvrir la bouche mais Harry le devança.

\- Excusez-moi, je dois aller retrouver les autres. Dit-il en se retournant vers Molly. Tu nous retrouve à la boutique des jumeaux ?

\- Oui, mon chéri. Soupira Molly.

Elle sourit en voyant les deux serpentard regarder Harry partir vers la boutique de farces et attrapes Weasley.

\- Messieurs, assis. Ordonna Molly.

Lucius leva un sourcil perplexe devant le ton froid de la matriarche Weasley. Severus grogna mais s'assit en tirant Lucius par la manche de sa robe pour qu'il en fasse de même. Il avait passé assez de temps avec Molly pendant la guerre pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas la chercher quand elle avait quelque chose à vous reprocher.

\- Maintenant on va discuter tous les trois et je vous conseille de me répondre franchement et sans entourloupe à la serpentard. Claqua la voix de la matriarche.

\- Molly… commença Severus.

\- Non. Le coupa Molly. Tu as blessé Harry hier soir, donc à moins que tu te sois excusé, et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le cas, tu te tais et tu m'écoute.

Severus grogna mais n'ajouta rien. Lucius haussa un sourcil moqueur à son meilleur ami qui lui répondit par un regard noir.

\- Ne vous gaussez pas de lui Lucius. Qu'elle excuse avez vous pour avoir laissé mon garçon partir loin de nous il y a six ans alors que vous aviez la possibilité de le faire rester parmi nous ?

Lucius accusa le choc.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Harry ! S'impatienta Molly. Il est partit il y a six ans et c'est en partie de votre faute !

\- Mr Potter n'a pas mieux à faire que de pleurer dans vos jupons, Molly ? Dit Lucius avec du venin dans la voix. Cette discussion le mettait mal à l'aise et remuait trop de chose en lui, le sarcasme était sa seule défense dans ce cas là.

\- Je pratique Severus depuis la première guerre contre Voldemort, mon cher, je connais cette fâcheuse habitude que vous avez d'utiliser le sarcasme comme moyen de défense quand on tape dans le mille. Sourit mesquinement Molly. Vous aviez des sentiments pour Harry et vous ne l'avez pas retenu !

Lucius écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Comment parvenait-elle à lire en lui de cette façon.

\- C'est ridicule. J'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter vos récriminations rocambolesques. Lâcha froidement Lucius avant de se lever et de rejoindre la zone de transplanage.

\- Jamais d'attaque directe avec un Malfoy quand on parle de sentiment, Molly. Dit sincèrement Severus un brin moqueur.

\- Peu importe, son comportement à lui seul a répondu à ma question. Sourit mystérieusement Molly. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris toi aussi la fuite Severus ?

Severus soupira.

\- Parce que je te connais Molly. Tu vas me poursuivre jusqu'à ce que je t'écoute et que tu ais obtenu ce que tu veux.

Molly rigola. Elle avait toujours eu des élans de protection envers Severus. Elle prenait toujours sa défense quand certains membres de l'Ordre doutaient de lui.

\- Tu me raconte tout où je te pose des questions ? Tenta Molly.

\- Poses tes questions, je verrais ce que je peux faire. Accepta Severus. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de baisser sa garde mais il avait confiance en Molly. Et puis il était épuisé de se battre contre ses sentiments depuis sept ans. Par Merlin ! Sept ans ! Pensa Severus. Un an à devoir taire ses sentiments malgré qu'il avait Harry sous les yeux tout le temps et six ans à essayer de les enfouir alors que le morveux était parti.

\- Très bien. Je n'en ai que trois. Est-ce que tu aime Harry ? Si oui, est-ce qu'il le sait ? Comptes tu agir ?

\- Oui, non et non. Répondit Severus en serrant les dents.

\- Tu es un crétin Severus Snape. S'indigna Molly s'attirant un regard noir du dit Severus.

\- Molly...Il a une fille d'un homme qui se meurt d'amour pour lui depuis six ans, j'ai vingt ans de plus que lui, il me déteste et encore plus depuis hier soir. Je suis parfois sadique mais pas masochiste. Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement le rejet. S'énerva Severus tout en parlant à voix basse.

\- Le père de sa fille a ton âge donc on se fout de la différence. Quant au fait que Lucius 'se meurt d'amour depuis 6 ans' comme tu dis si bien, je compte m'en occuper aussi. Et enfin, je me demande vraiment si tu ne l'es pas, masochiste à cacher tes sentiments pendant aussi longtemps. Et non espèce de crétin, il ne te déteste pas. Oui il est en colère contre toi après hier soir mais il ne te déteste pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a collé des incapables pareils. S'indigna Molly.

Severus ne put retenir un ricanement devant la fougue et l'instinct maternelle de la rousse pour son lion.

\- Ca ne change rien au fait que, dans l'hypothèse où Lucius aurait encore une chance avec Harry, je ne tenterais rien. C'est le père de sa fille par Merlin.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Dit mystérieusement Molly.

\- Pardon ?

\- Est-ce que tu l'obligerais à faire un choix dans l'hypothèse où il aurait des sentiments pour toi et pour le père de sa fille ? Tenta Molly en souriant machiavéliquement.

Severus écarquilla les yeux en voyant où elle voulait en venir.

\- Molly tu ne pense tout de même pas à… Commença Severus.

\- Bien sûr que si. S'il a besoin de toi et de Lucius pour être heureux, je m'en moque. Son bonheur est ma priorité. Et d'après ce que je vois depuis ce matin et ce que me dit Hermione en cachette quand elle m'écrit, il n'est pas heureux même s'il est très doué pour le cacher. Le coupa Molly.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Non.

\- Non quoi ? Demanda Molly qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Non, je ne lui demanderais pas de faire un choix. Murmura Severus.

Molly sourit victorieusement.

\- Dans ce cas essaye de rattraper ton mauvais pas d'hier soir. Je m'occupe de Lord Tête de Mule. Dit-elle avec assurance.

\- Je connais Lucius et sa fierté. Le fait que Harry lui ait caché qu'il a une fille, ne va pas aider, loin de là.

\- Je m'en doute. J'avoue que je ne sais pas encore quoi faire. Harry est aussi têtu que vous deux.

Severus ricana. Oui il était têtu son lion.

\- Bon, je dois rejoindre mes enfants. J'ai promis un gros dîner à ces ventres sur pattes et si je les laisse traîner dans la boutiques des jumeaux, ça va finir en carnage. Ils ont beau avoir vieilli, ils sont toujours aussi casse cou et épuisants en bande. Rigola Molly.

Severus lui rendit son sourire plus discrètement.

\- Et si tu venais dîner ce soir ? C'est le week-end. Et puis j'ai acheté un jeu d'échec pour jeune sorcier à Victoire et elle aimerait y jouer avec toi.

\- Cette gamine est trop maline pour notre bien à tous. Ricana Severus.

\- Elle a un bon mix de gênes, et un bon cercle d'influence avec Hermione. A ce soir, Severus.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel en se disant qu'il n'avait même pas accepté. Satanés gryffondors !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Les rires et les chamailleries fraternelles remplissaient le Terrier aussi agréablement que la merveilleuse odeur du dîner que préparait Molly. Elle était heureuse. Elle se retourna pour voir Fred et Georges préparer un mauvais coup à Harry avec l'aide de la petite Victoire. Elle aurait bien râlé mais le rire cristallin de la petite la retint. Par merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait aimer cette ambiance.

\- Bonsoir, Molly chérie. La salua Arthur en rentrant du travail. Il déposa un baiser léger sur la bouche de son épouse et se retourna vers le salon avant de rire. Qu'elle ambiance !

\- Oui. Ils s'amusent tous ensemble, de vrais gamins. Rigola Molly en se concentrant de nouveau sur la préparation de son repas.

Arthur retira sa cape de voyage et déposa sa mallette dans l'entrée avant d'aller saluer les jeunes.

\- Bonjour, Arthur. Saluèrent Hermione et Harry.

Arthur passa un petit moment avec les deux jeunes pour savoir comment ça allait pour eux. Il fit la connaissance de Victoire.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de discussion, il retourna vers sa femme.

\- La petite a les yeux et le nez des Malfoy. Constata discrètement Arthur.

\- C'est la fille de Lucius. Harry nous a tout raconté ce matin quand la petite dormait. Ni Victoire ni Lucius ne sont au courant. Avertit Molly.

\- Je vois. Dit simplement Arthur avec un sourire. Il sentait déjà les problèmes. Et il connaissait assez sa femme pour savoir que celle-ci complotait quelque chose et qu'il ne comptait pas s'en mêler. Personne, même pas lui, ne comprometait les plan de la dragonne Weasley. Pensa Arthur avec affection.

Arthur, Harry et Charlie préparait l'apéritif, quand on toqua à la porte.

\- Victoire va ouvrir ma chérie. Demanda Molly avec un grand sourire.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Molly avait encore manigancé, pensa-t-il.

Il comprit rapidement quand il entendu le cri de joie de sa fille.

\- Sev ! S'exclama joyeusement Victoire.

Tout le monde rigola quand ils virent Severus Snape entrer dans la chaleur de la maison avec une Victoire enthousiaste perchée dans les bras qui babillait.

\- Bonsoir. Salua Severus à l'assemblée en échangeant un léger sourire avec Molly.

\- Entre Severus. L'invita Arthur avec entrain.

Severus referma la porte d'une main, bloquant Victoire contre son torse de l'autre bras pour ne pas la faire tomber.

\- Tu m'écoute ? S'indigna Victoire quand elle remarqua que Severus faisait autre chose que de se concentrer sur elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en entendant des ricanements moqueurs.

\- Oui, je t'écoute Victoire. Dit Severus avec une douceur peu habituelle pour les autres.

\- Harry, mon chéri, aides donc Severus à se débarrasser de sa cape de voyage. Ta fille ne semble pas vouloir le laisser se poser. Rigola Molly.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré lui.

Il se posta derrière Severus et glissa ses doigts sur sa gorge pour détacher l'attache de sa cape de voyage. Il fronça les sourcils en le sentant frissonner.

\- Vicky, aide Papa, s'il te plaît. Détache l'attache de Severus. Dit Harry.

Victoire détacha l'attache de ses petits doigts et Harry pu récupérer la cape en tournant autour de Severus pour récupérer les pans qui étaient coincés entre le torse du maître des potions et le corps de Victoire.

\- Merci, Harry. Souffla Severus avec douceur arrachant un nouveau froncement de sourcils au jeune père.

\- Je vous en prie. Répondit simplement Harry.

Severus soupira. Dans le genre discussion plate et formalités banales ! Pensa Severus. Il fallait vraiment qu'il parvienne à se faire pardonner.

\- Tu joue aux échecs avec moi ? Demanda Victoire en s'installant sur les genoux de Severus quand celui-ci s'installa dans le fauteuil face aux autres.

\- Après manger, si Severus est d'accord, mon cœur. Contra Harry.

Victoire acquiesça en souriant.

Molly s'installa dans le canapé avec Arthur, Bill et Fleur pendant que les autres jeunes s'installaient sur des poufs autour de la table basse.

Harry et Hermione revinrent dans le salon avec les plateaux apéritifs.

\- Merci pour l'aide. Remercia Molly de bon cœur.

\- C'est normal, Molly dit Harry en faisant léviter un verre vers chacun.

\- Papa, tu viens t'asseoir ici, s'il te plaît ? Demanda innocemment Victoire en montrant l'accoudoir du fauteuil où elle était installée avec Severus.

\- Victoire, on ne se s'assoit pas sur les accoudoirs, tu le sais. Dit Harry.

\- Hein Mamy il peut s'asseoir ici, Papa ? Dit Victoire en prenant à partie sa grand-mère.

\- Bien-sûr ma chérie.

Harry soupira. Si Molly et Victoire se liguaient, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

Il envoya un regard noir à Severus qui le regardait d'un air moqueur.

Il s'installa sur l'accoudoir et attrapa le verre que lui envoyait magiquement Bill.

Ils discutaient joyeusement autour de l'apéritif, quand Harry sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait gigoté un peu pour s'installer contre le bout de dossier libre du fauteuil mais n'avait pas prévu que la main de Severus se retrouverait au niveau du creux de ses reins.

Il frissonna de plus belle en sentant le pouce du maître des potions caresser le creux de ses reins à travers sa chemise de soie.

\- Papa, pourquoi ton visage est rouge ? Demanda Victoire dans toute son innocence enfantine.

Harry sentit son visage rougir encore plus sous les rires des autres.

Il donna un discret coup de coude dans les côtes de Severus quand il entendit son ricanement moqueur.

Severus retint une grimace en sentant le coude s'enfoncer dans ses côtes mais ne stoppa pas sa caresse pour autant.

\- C'est la cheminée mon chat. Papa doit avoir chaud. Minauda Hermione pour porter secours à son meilleur ami non sans retenir un éclat de rire.

\- Passons à table. Dit joyeusement Molly pour changer de sujet. Tout le monde se rua autour de la table. Molly Sourit en voyant Harry se lever et le bras de Severus derrière lui, retomber sur l'accoudoir. Donc Severus était à l'origine de ce rougissement. Bien. Pensa Molly.

Victoire s'installa sur la chaise entre Severus et Harry et attaqua son repas avec entrain.

La table était pleine. Rôti de porc, poulet grillé, pommes de terre en purée, légumes, tranches de bœuf, pain fait maison. Une odeur alléchante parvenait à leurs narines et titillait leurs papilles.

L'ambiance conviviale et emplie de rires et de discussions diverses réjouissaient Molly et Arthur qui échangèrent un sourire complice. Le fantôme de Ron planait dans leurs esprits mais la vie continuait et elle était belle.

Molly se leva pour préparer le thé et le digestif. Pendant ce temps Bill, Charlie et Harry débarrassaient la table d'un coup de baguette.

Les jumeaux discutaient joyeusement avec Angélina, Pansy et Hermione, et Severus et Arthur discutaient du ministère.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire amusé en voyant Severus se caler un peu plus dans sa chaise avant de poser distraitement son bras gauche sur le dossier de la chaise de Victoire qui mangeait avec gourmandise une énorme part de fondant au chocolat. Harry éclata de rire quand elle se leva sur sa chaise pour déposer un baiser plein de chocolat sur la joue de Severus.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire à leur tour.

\- Oups. Pardon Sev. S'excusa Victoire non sans rigoler aussi.

Molly entraîna tout le monde dans le salon pour le digestif, laissant Severus, Hermione, Charlie, Harry et Victoire dans la cuisine.

\- Viens princesse, je vais te nettoyer cette bouche couverte de chocolat. Rigola Charlie.

Harry la souleva pour la passer à Charlie par dessus la table.

Hermione finissait de débarrasser magiquement la table et Severus tentait de s'essuyer la joue.

Harry, sans réflechir à son geste, se posta devant Severus qui était assis en travers de sa chaise, face à lui, et attrapa son menton entre ses doigts pour lever le visage du sombre professeur vers lui.

\- Il y en a encore. Se justifia Harry en rigolant devant le visage perplexe de l'ancien mangemort.

Il fit venir un chiffon d'un accio sans baguette et commença à retirer délicatement le chocolat.

Une fois fait, il rougit en voyant qu'il s'était glissé entre les jambes de Severus dans la manœuvre.

\- Merci, Harry. Dit Severus d'une voix rauque en se relevant, se retrouvant collé à Harry.

\- D-d-de rien. Bafouilla Harry. Merde Harry reprends toi. Pesta intérieurement le jeune père.

Severus caressa la hanche de Harry en partant vers le salon, le faisant frissonner.

Merde ! A quoi jouait Severus ? Pensa Harry en se reprenant avant de rejoindre les autres au salon.

Sur les coups de trois heures du matin, Molly appela d'un accio une nouvelle bouteille de liqueur et une théière.

Les jumeaux et leurs belles étaient montés se coucher une heure plus tôt et Fleur et Bill avaient suivi peu de temps après.

Seuls restaient, Hermione, Charlie, Severus, Harry, le couple Weasley et Victoire qui dormait sur les genoux de son père.

Charlie et Hermione étaient assis dans un double fauteuil et Arthur et Molly dans un autre de l'autre côté de la table basse.

Le canapé était occupé d'un côté par Severus et de l'autre par Harry avec une Victoire endormie, étalée sur ses genoux.

\- Je vais aller la coucher. Dit Harry. En soulevant légèrement sa fille. Malgré sa douceur, celle-ci se réveilla.

\- Non. Grogna-t-elle.

\- Je vais t'emmener dans ton lit mon cœur. Dit Harry en souriant à la mauvaise humeur de sa fille.

\- Non. Je veux rester ici. Contra Victoire. Elle sortit des bras de son père et s'allongea sur le canapé, sur l'espace vide entre Severus et Harry. Elle déposa sa tête sur les cuisses de son père et ses pieds sur Severus.

Harry soupira mais plia. Il attrapa au vol le plaid tricoté que lui envoyait Molly et l'étala sur sa fille.

Celle-ci soupira de bien-être en sentant ses petits pieds être massé par Severus.

Charlie rigola en le voyant faire.

\- On a le droit à un massage des pieds nous aussi ? Railla le beau rouquin.

Les derniers occupants du salon éclatèrent de rire. Severus secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Dit Severus d'un ton faussement froid.

Une heure plus tard, Harry avait lui aussi sombré. Il faut dire que la liqueur que Molly mettait dans leur thé était traître.

\- Il va avoir mal au cou. Grimaça Hermione en voyant son ami endormi, le cou plié sur le côté.

Molly lévita en douceur Victoire pendant que Severus attrapait les chevilles de Harry pour le tirer en position allongée sur le canapé. Arthur déposa la tête de son fils de cœur sur le canapé et Severus cala les pieds de Harry sur lui.

Molly redescendit la petite sur le canapé en la calant sur le torse de Harry.

Charlie et Hermione échangèrent un regard amusé en voyant la scène.

Même si la conversation avait repris, Molly ne manqua pas la main que Severus glissa sous le plaid pour caresser la cheville de Harry. Enfin, Severus se laissait aller à ses sentiments, pensa Molly. Elle pouvait donc espérer le retour prochain de son fils et sa fille de cœur.

\- Tu devrais rester dormir Severus. Dit une Molly une heure plus tard. Il est tard et nous avons bien attaqué le stock de liqueur. Rigola la rouquine les joues et le nez un peu rouge.

Severus allait refuser gentiment mais il se sentait dans du coton et n'avait pas envie de bouger.

\- Merci Molly.

D'un coup de baguette, Arthur élargit le canapé pour que Severus allonge ses jambes. Il invoqua une gros couverture qu'il donna à Severus et entraîna sa femme à l'étage.

Hermione s'était endormi contre Charlie et celui-ci commençait à piquer du nez.

Severus sourit au rouquin à moitié endormi et attrapa sa baguette pour allonger le fauteuil où ils se trouvaient. Charlie le remercia d'un sourire et se cala dans une meilleure position en serrant Hermione contre lui avant de s'endormir.

Severus ricana devant la scène. Il invoqua une couverture qu'il lévita sur les deux jeunes.

Il se cala un peu mieux dans la grand canapé et attrapa la couverture pour la mettre sur lui, Harry et Victoire.

Quand Molly se réveilla le dimanche matin, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement en voyant son fils, Charlie, et Hermione dormir enlacés dans la grand fauteuil. Ces deux là se tournaient déjà autour pendant la guerre mais Charlie n'avait rien tenté sachant que son frère Ron avait le béguin pour la jeune femme.

Severus dormait semi-allongé dans le canapé, la tête de Harry sur ses cuisses et Victoire calée entre son père et le dossier du canapé. Visiblement Harry s'était tourné pendant la nuit.

Elle profita que toute la maisonnée dormait encore pour préparer le petit déjeuner sans bruit.

Severus papillonna des yeux en sentant une alléchante odeur de thé et de pancakes. Il sourit en sentant la chevelure ébouriffée de son lion dans le creux de son cou.

Il bougea difficilement, tentant de ne pas réveiller Harry et la petite.

Il pouffa en entendant grogner Victoire et Harry qui, visiblement, n'appréciaient pas de perdre la chaleur de Severus.

Severus soupira et stoppa tout mouvement. Molly lui apporta une tasse de thé et s'installa dans le fauteuil libre en face de lui.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda Molly avec un sourire de connivence.

\- Oui. Avoua Severus en souriant à la rouquine.

Victoire se réveilla en grognant. Décidément, elle n'était pas du matin, pensa Severus, amusé.

\- Bonjour, Victoire. Salua Severus en buvant une gorgée de thé.

\- 'jour Sev. Grommela la petite en sortant de l'étreinte de son père.

Elle se leva et passa par dessus son père pour aller embrasser sa grand-mère et Severus. Elle courut jusqu'aux toilettes et revint quelques minutes plus tard, un peu plus réveillée.

\- J'ai faim, Mamy. Dit Victoire en rigolant au bruit de son estomac.

\- Tu veux des pancakes ? Proposa.

\- Oui. Avec du chocolat chaud et du yaourt, s'il te plaît.

Molly se leva et Severus parvint à en faire de même sans réveiller Harry.

Pendant que Molly préparait un plateau pour sa petite-fille, Severus prépara une tasse de thé bien forte et invoqua une fiole de potion anti mal de tête.

Harry se réveilla quand ils revenaient dans la salon.

Il grogna et se massa la tempe avant de se mettre en position assise.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Severus lui tendre une fiole de potion. Sans chercher à comprendre il l'avala et sentit avec bonheur son mal de tête refluer. Il remercia Severus d'un sourire et accepta la tasse de thé qu'il lui tendait.

\- Bonjour, mon cœur. Dit-il en embrassant sa fille sur le front.

Victoire le salua à son tour avant de se remettre à se petit-déjeuner.

\- Vous avez dormi là ? S'étonna Harry en regardant Severus boire son thé.

Severus acquiesça.

\- Victoire et toi avaient utilisé Severus comme doudou personnel. Donc nous avons agrandi le canapé. Railla Molly.

Harry grimaça avant de rire.

\- Désolé, Severus.

\- Je pourrais m'y habituer. Joua Severus avant de replonger le nez dans sa tasse de thé.

Harry leva un sourcil surpris mais ne répondit pas.

Il se tourna vers Molly pour voir Hermione et Charlie dormir l'un contre l'autre.

\- Apparemment, Hermione aime bien dormir avec un doudou elle aussi.

Molly et Severus hochèrent la tête en rigolant.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un calme bienvenu.

Les jumeaux étaient rentrés avec Pansy et Angélina pour ouvrir la boutique sur les coups de dix heures. A quelques semaines des fêtes de fin d'année, ils ouvraient le dimanche.

Hermione, Charlie et Harry discutaient pendant que Severus jouait aux échecs avec Victoire tout en discutant avec Molly et Arthur.

En fin de journée, Molly sorti de ses pensées pour faire une proposition.

\- Harry vous rentrez le 17 décembre ?

\- Oui. On reprend le travail le 18 avec Mione.

\- C'est bête, on pourrait passer Noël ensemble. Dit tristement Molly.

\- On ne peut pas prendre deux semaines de vacances en plus en prévenant aussi tard Molly. Répondit Hermione.

\- Et si je demandais des portoloins internationaux au Ministère ? Proposa Arthur. On pourrait venir pour le week-end de Noël ou vous pourriez venir.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard complice. Ils avaient prévu que Molly et Arthur veuillent passer Noël tous ensemble.

\- On doit pouvoir faire ça chez nous, si ça vous dit de passer des vacances à New-York. Proposa Harry.

\- Il faudrait qu'un de nous deux prenne sa journée du vendredi pour tout préparer mais c'est faisable. Accepta Hermione.

\- Ou alors vous me laisser préparer le repas de Noël et la décoration. S'enthousiasma Molly.

\- Je suppose oui. Accepta Harry. Si vous arrivait à prendre des vacances, pourquoi ne pas passer une semaine ou deux chez nous ?

\- Je dois pouvoir prendre une semaine. Dit Arthur. Bill et Fleur ne pourront pas prendre de vacances mais ils doivent pouvoir nous rejoindre pour fêter Noël. Et les jumeaux gèrent leur boutique à leur guise.

\- Severus ? Lâcha Harry sans réfléchir. Il savait que Victoire voudrait qu'il vienne et s'il était honnête avec lui, il en ressentait le besoin lui aussi.

\- Je suppose qu'Albus ne refusera rien à son protégé. Répondit Severus. Un maelstrom de sentiments dansait dans sa poitrine.

\- Alors on fait ça. S'exclama joyeusement Hermione à l'idée de recevoir tout le monde à New-York pour les fêtes.

Une heure plus tard, Severus rentrait à Poudlard pour préparer ses cours du lendemain.

\- Ah bonsoir Severus. Je ne t'ai pas vu ce week-end dans la grande salle ? Demanda Albus quand il croisa Severus dans les couloirs.

\- J'étais invité à dîner chez les Weasley. Avoua Severus. De toute façon, il savait qu'Albus finirait par le savoir.

Il grogna en voyant les yeux du directeur pétiller de malice.

\- Je vois. Comment vont Harry, Hermione et la petite Victoire ?

\- Bien. Répondit laconiquement Severus. Pendant que je vous tiens Albus, avez-vous fais le planning de présence pour les vacances de Noël ?

\- Pas encore Severus. Pourquoi ? Demanda Albus en jubilant intérieurement.

\- J'ai des projets pour la semaine de vacances du 23 au 1er décembre. Tenta Severus.

\- Bien. Je vous retire des planning. Je ne voudrais pas priver la petite Victoire de votre présence pour Noël. Le taquina Albus.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment, il avait compris, foutu vieux barbon. Pesta mentalement Severus.

Il salua le directeur trop fouineur pour le bien de tous et retrouva ses quartiers.

Après avoir préparé ses plans de cours pour la semaine, il décida d'aller rendre une petite visite à Lucius. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis qu'il avait pris la fuite devant Molly sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il attrapa de la poudre de cheminette et s'engouffra dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Il apparût quelques secondes plus tard dans le bureau de son meilleur ami et fronça les sourcils.

Lucius était dos à lui, assis dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée, un verre de bourbon dans la main.

\- Severus. Salua platement Lucius sans se retourner ni bouger de sa position.

Severus fronça les sourcils en s'approchant et en voyant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui.

Lucius ne portait pas de robe sorcière. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et sa chemise en soie grise était ouverte sur quatre ou cinq bouton, révélant un bon morceau de son torse puissant. Il portait un pantalon noir et ses pieds nus étaient posés sur un pouf en cuir blanc devant la cheminée. Il était beau à damner un saint ainsi. Pensa Severus avec une certaine nostalgie.

Une bouteille de bourbon hors de prix à moitié vide se trouvait au pied de son fauteuil.

\- Tu bois seul maintenant ? Railla Severus sans méchanceté.

Lucius leva un sourcil moqueur mais ne répondit pas. Il but une gorgée de bourbon et reposa son beau regard orageux sur le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

Severus soupira. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de Lucius et reprit.

\- Luce ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu es saoul ? Demanda Severus ne sachant pas comment prendre Lucius quand il en avait un coup dans le nez.

\- Pas assez. Lâcha Lucius d'une voix plate.

\- Tu me dis ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Non. Répondit Lucius sans quitter le feu des yeux.

Severus soupira de nouveau. Fichue tête de mule. Il avait l'impression de voir Victoire.

\- Qui est Victoire ? Demanda distraitement Lucius.

Severus se tendit. Merde !

\- Arrêtes de lire dans mes pensées. S'indigna Severus.

\- Penses moins fort alors. Ou remonte tes barrières mentales. Avant tu ne les aurais jamais baissé.

\- Je suis crevé, mais tu as raison je vais les remonter. Tonna Severus.

\- Alors ? Demanda Lucius sans sembler s'intéresser vraiment à la discussion.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Qui est Victoire ?

Severus grimaça, comment allait-il se sortir de ce mauvais pas sans trahir Harry et sans trop mentir à son meilleure ami.

\- La fille de Harry. Ce n'était pas un mensonge mais au moins il n'avait pas dit qu'elle était la sienne aussi.

Le visage de Lucius se crispa et le verre de bourbon explosa dans sa main, l'entaillant et laissant couler un mélange de sang et de bourbon sur le tapis persan hors de prix.

Mais Lucius ne bougea pas, visiblement fou de jalousie.

\- Tu fais chier Lucius ! S'exclama Severus en attrapant la main de son meilleur ami.

Lucius la retira sèchement sans bouger de son fauteuil.

\- Il faut nettoyer ça. Tenta Severus. Et calme toi, par Merlin, ta magie pulse autour de toi.

Severus soupira, agacé.

Il se leva et lança de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre de la seconde cheminée.

\- Severus ? S'étonna Molly en voyant la décoration derrière Severus. Pas besoin de connaître les lieux pour comprendre qu'il était chez Lucius Malfoy.

\- J'ai besoin d'un coup de main. Discret le coup de main, Molly.

Molly acquiesça et traversa la cheminette.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la rouquine.

Severus lança un sort de silence autour d'eux deux et s'expliqua.

\- Avec la fatigue, mes barrières mentales étaient baissées. Lucius a perçu une pensée au sujet de sa tête de mule identique à Victoire. Il m'a demandé qui était Victoire et je lui ai dit que c'était la fille de Harry. Son verre a … explosé dans sa main mais il refuse que je le soigne.

\- Tu as bien fait pour Vicky. Il t'en voudra assez comme ça d'être au courant quand il l'apprendra pour éviter de lui mentir plus. Répondit Molly pour le rassurer.

\- Molly, je peux soigner sa main, mais sa magie pulse et malheureusement elle me repousse assez violemment.

Molly soupira et sauta dans la cheminette. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec Harry.

Severus grimaça.

\- Ca va je ne t'en veut pas. Tu ne lui a rien dit après tout. Le rassura Harry.

Severus sourit et éclata la bulle de silence devant la cheminette.

Harry s'approcha de Lucius et étouffa la magie du blond avec la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Claqua la voix froide de Lucius sans se retourner. Il avait reconnu la magie de Harry.

\- Severus n'arrivait pas à calmer ta magie pour te soigner. Répondit Harry.

\- Et saint Potter s'est dit qu'il pourrait jouer les sauveurs ? Railla Lucius.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et envoya, d'un coup de baguette expert, le contenu d'une fiole de potion de dégrisement directement dans l'estomac du blond.

Lucius allait protester en se redressant mais Harry le repoussa dans le fauteuil en plaquant sa main sur le torse du blond.

Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et posa l'avant bras de l'aristocrate sur sa cuisse pour le soigner.

Une fois les soins terminés, Harry se releva et nettoya le tapis avec sa baguette.

\- Ne me dis pas merci surtout. S'indigna Harry en se levant et en quittant les lieux par la cheminette. Molly lança un sourire encourageant à Severus et suivit son fils de cœur.

Harry atterrit dans le salon des Weasley en glissant.

\- Merde ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Harry… Commença Molly.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. La coupa Harry avant de se rendre aux limites des protections pour transplaner dans le parc en friche en face du Square Grimmaurd.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, quand Severus arriva. Il était passé par le Terrier après avoir quitté Lucius pour s'assurer qu'Harry allait bien. Molly lui avait dit qu'il avait transplané. Il avait testé Privet Drive, puis Poudlard avant de tester le Square Grimmaurd.

Il le trouva dans le parc en friche en face de l'ancien QG de l'Ordre.

Il envoya un patronus à Molly pour la rassurer et s'approcha de Harry.

\- Molly se faisait du soucis. Et moi aussi. Dit Severus.

\- Désolé. J'avais besoin de réflechir à l'air libre. Dit Harry sans relever son visage.

Severus s'assit à califourchon sur le banc en bois pour faire face à Harry.

Il leva le bras et glissa deux doigts contre la joue de son vis à vis.

Harry frissonna avant de relever les yeux.

Harry se perdit dans les deux obsidiennes de son ancien professeur. Il avait envie de se blottir contre lui et d'arrêter de se voiler la face mais ce n'était pas possible. Pas quand la situation était aussi compliquée.

Severus perçut une brève pensée venant du brun et se rapprocha de lui. Il attrapa son visage de ses deux mains et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Harry avant de se reculer légèrement. Il voulait lui laisser la possibilité de le repousser. Mais Harry combla de nouveau l'espace entre leurs deux visages et déposa ses lèvres à son tour sur celles de son vis à vis.

Severus glissa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Harry pour lui demander l'accès. Harry entre ouvrit les lèvres pour laisser la langue de Severus se faufiler à la rencontre de la sienne. Un ballet sensuel débuta, de plus en plus passionné.

Severus rapprocha Harry de lui en glissa une main dans le creux de ses reins. Il soupira de bien-être quand il sentit le torse du plus jeune se plaquer contre le sien.

Harry reprit le baiser et glissa une main entre Severus et lui pour écarter ses robes de sorcier. Il tira sur le bas de la chemise pour la tirer du pantalon et glissa sa main en dessous pour caresser le torse puissant de Severus qui grogna dans le baiser en sentant une main froide se glisser sous sa chemise.

\- J'ai envie de toi. Souffla Severus contre les lèvres de Harry. Tant pis pour les conséquences, il allait crever de désir s'il devait s'arrêter maintenant.

Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de Severus et les transplana dans le hall d'entrée du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Severus resserra son étreinte et souleva Harry qui s'empressa d'enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille du maître des potions .

Ce dernier recula vers les escaliers sans cesser le baiser.

\- Tu aurais pu nous transplaner directement dans ta chambre. Rigola Severus en gémissant quand les dents de Harry se referma sensuellement dans le creux de sa gorge.

\- J'ai été perturbé en cours de route. Lâcha Harry en continuant de dévorer le cou d'un Severus qui peinait à se concentrer sur ses pas.

Il réussit à les emmener à l'étage et plaqua Harry contre la porte quand celui-ci lui mordilla la lèvre pour réclamer un baiser.

Severus lui accorda avec plaisir en l'embrassant avec fougue et passion. Harry poussa la porte derrière son dos, déséquilibrant Severus qui trébucha sur plusieurs mètres avant de tomber sur le lit, Harry toujours enroulé autour de lui, ce qui le plaçait entre ses jambes et au dessus de son corps chaud.

Les deux hommes rigolèrent comme des gamins.

Severus commença à déboutonner la chemise de son lion mais Harry perdit patience. D'un geste de la main, il fit appel à sa magie pour les dévêtir complètement.

Ils gémirent de concert en sentant leurs deux érections se rencontrer.

Harry commença à gigoter, faisant durcir encore plus Severus.

\- Arrêtes ! Petit impatient ! Pesta Severus qui sentait qu'il pourrait venir rien qu'en sentant le corps chaud et doux de l'ancien gryffondor se frotter contre le sien. Il se leva et permit à Harry de se mettre dans le bon sens du lit, la tête contre les oreillers moelleux.

Severus remonta sur le lit et s'allongea de nouveau contre le corps du plus jeune, non sans avoir passer ses mains le long du dit corps.

\- Merlin ! Tu es magnifique, soupira Severus en l'embrassant de nouveau.

\- Tu me rend fou. Grommela Harry en glissant ses mains partout sur le corps musclé par les entraînements et marqué par la guerre, de Severus.

Severus descendit sur le corps alangui du plus jeune et glissa sa langue le long du membre dressé de son lion, le faisant ronronner comme un chat. Il ricana, amusé, en entendant ce son ô combien excitant.

Le maître des potions avala d'un coup l'érection de Harry le faisant crier de plaisir. Il faisait tourner son gland turgescent dans sa bouche avec l'aide de sa langue.

Il se retira au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement s'attirant les grognements frustrés de son lion.

Severus remonta sur le corps bouillant de Harry pour lui offrir un baiser renversant. Pendant qu'il fouillait passionnément la bouche du plus jeune, il glissa un doigt puis deux dans l'antre chaude de son amant, le préparant avec minutie.

Il sentit que Harry était prêt quand il commença à s'empaler lui-même sur ses doigts.

\- Par Merlin, Severus… S'impatienta Harry en gémissant quand les doigts du ténébreux professeur percuta sa prostate, lui envoya des vagues de plaisir pur.

Severus rigola dans le cou de son lion en l'entendant râler pour obtenir plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry ? Le taquina Severus en prenant sa propre érection en main pour frotter le gland humide contre l'intimité de Harry.

\- Tu me rend fou, Sev. Prends-moi je t'en prie… Gémit Harry en frissonnant.

Severus plaça la tête de son érection devant l'antre du plus jeune et commença à pousser avec douceur. Quand il vit le visage de Harry se crisper de douleur, il débuta un nouveau baiser et joua avec son érection pour lui changer les idées.

Harry sentit une douleur gênante quand Severus commença à le pénétrer avec douceur. Il n'était plus vierge mais il n'avait rien fait depuis six ans. Enfin, si il avait eu quelques aventures mais il avait toujours refusé d'être soumis au lit depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre. Seul Lucius l'avait dominé et Severus maintenant.

Il commença à se détendre quand la douleur commença à refluer. Il se sentait divinement rempli et le poids du corps musclé de Severus sur lui le faisait frissonner de bonheur et de plaisir.

Severus s'immobilisa pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à lui. Il se retira quand il sentit Harry gigoter et plongea de nouveau en lui en grognant.

Severus soupira de bien-être. Par Merlin ! Il se sentait enserré et au chaud. Il débuta un lent mouvement de vas et viens qui le rendait dingue. Il savait qu'il se torturait autant qu'il torturait Harry mais il voulait en profiter un maximum. Il se doutait que Harry regretterait sûrement le lendemain donc il en profiterait un maximum. Il prendrait tout ce que le plus jeune lui offrirait. Tu es pathétique, Severus ! Pensa-t-il.

\- Plus fort, Sev. Cria Harry en glissant ses mains sur les fesses de Severus pour le faire plonger plus profondément en lui.

Severus se releva et se retira de Harry. Il le retourna sur le ventre et gémit quand il vit Harry se cambrer, les fesses à l'air. Par Merlin, ce morveux allait avoir sa mort.

Il attrapa les hanches de son lion et plongea en lui d'un coup sec arrachant un gémissement langoureux au plus jeune.

Il accéléra le rythme en enserrant les hanches entre ses doigts. Il plongeait puis ressortait presque entièrement avant de recommencer plusieurs fois, se nourrissant des gémissement de son amour.

Un mouvement de hanche de Harry fit exploser une vague de plaisir pur dans ses reins et il se déchaîna avec fièvre. Les coups de butoir étaient puissants mais doux, le rythme effréné mais précis, son gland frappant la prostate de Harry quasiment à chaque coup.

Harry crut qu'il allait mourir de plaisir quand un coup plus puissant que les autres, percuta violemment sa prostate déjà bien malmenée, et il explosa sur les draps dans un orgasme puissant.

Severus se mordit la lèvre en sentant l'orgasme du plus jeune resserrer les parois de son amour autour de son érection. Il sentit la vague orgasmique monter en lui et lui brûler les reins comme jamais. Il n'eut le temps que de faire deux ou trois allers-retours avant d'exploser au fond de Harry, tremblant et gémissant.

Il se retira avec douceur, et se glissa entre les jambes du plus jeune, tout contre son corps. Il l'embrassa avec amour et les bascula d'un coup de hanche pour que Harry se retrouve sur lui. Ce dernier glissa un peu sur le côté pour être contre le flanc chaud du maître des potions et glissa une main sur son torse et une jambe entre celle de Severus.

Sans un mot et profitant de sa brume cotonneuse post-orgasmique, Severus remonta les couvertures sur eux et suivit Harry dans le sommeil.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Harry se réveilla quand le soleil commença à filtrer entre les rideaux ouverts de son lit à baldaquins. Il se retourna et papillonna un instant avant de froncer les sourcils.

Severus était assis sur le bord du lit, dos à lui, en train d'enfiler ses bottes en peau de dragon.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Harry d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

Il vit Severus se tendre mais il ne se retourna pas.

\- Il est neuf heure et on est lundi, j'ai cours. Dit Severus d'une voix plate.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas cours le lundi matin ? S'étonna Harry.

Severus ne répondit pas.

Harry comprit ce que faisait Severus. Rejeter avant d'être rejeté.

\- Tu ne veux pas revenir au lit et traîner un peu avec moi ? Tenta Harry d'une voix cajoleuse.

\- Je suis déjà habillé. Répondit Severus toujours de dos.

Harry soupira.

\- Bien. Dit-il en se retournant dans le lit, une moue boudeuse plaqué sur le visage.

Severus se retourna et hésita.

Il soupira puis retira ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette pour ne laisser que son boxer et il se glissa sous les draps contre son lion.

\- Tu boude ? Railla Severus en se collant à son dos avant de glisser un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Ne te force pas si tu veux partir. Bouda Harry sans se retourner.

\- Crétin. Dit Severus d'une voix douce.

Harry se retourna et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du maître des potions en se lovant contre lui.

\- C'est peut-être le bordel dans ma tête et dans ma vie mais je suis sûr d'une chose… commença Harry.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Severus d'une voix rauque. Il n'arrivait pas à étouffer l'espoir dans son cœur.

\- J'en ai marre de me battre contre mes sentiments. Avoua Harry en baissant les yeux.

Severus sentit une vague d'amour se répandre dans sa poitrine.

\- Quels sentiments, amour ? Dit-il distraitement en refermant les yeux. Il rata ainsi le sourire éclatant de Harry en entendant le surnom.

\- Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi depuis huit ans. Avoua Harry, se sentant ridicule.

Il fut rapidement rassuré en entendant un raté dans la respiration paisible de son amant.

Severus ouvrit des yeux remplis d'amour et de désir, désarmant Harry .

\- Et quant est-il de ceux que tu as pour Lucius ? Tenta Severus.

Harry soupira et se renfrogna.

\- Je ne te mentirais pas en te disant que je ne ressens rien pour Lucius mais ça ne mènera à rien. Je me suis fait une raison il y a six ans. Mais je ne veux pas que tu pense que je joue avec toi ! S'empressa d'ajouter Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Dit Severus dans un sourire. Et je ne veux plus me battre, moi non plus, contre ce que je ressens pour toi, Amour.

\- On est des crétins, hein ? Grimaça Harry en pensant qu'ils avaient perdu huit ans et que les choses étaient toujours un brin compliquées. Après tout, ils étaient séparés par un océan.

\- Assurément. Ricana Severus.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?

Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Sev, je ne suis ici qu'en vacances. On fera quoi à la fin des vacances quand Hermione, Victoire et moi rentrerons aux États-Unis.

Severus soupira en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

\- Tu ne veux pas rentrer en Angleterre, je suppose ? Tenta Severus.

\- Non. Grimaça Harry. La médiatisation, les souvenirs de la guerre et… enfin bref, je suis bien aux États-Unis.

Severus sembla réfléchir pendant plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre.

\- J'ai fait la bêtise de ne pas te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi après la guerre. Ou pendant devrais-je dire. Mais je ne te lâche plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'étonna Harry avec un espoir visible.

\- J'ai des connaissances dans la guilde de potion américaine. Dit Severus.

Harry sursauta à ces mots et se redressa en position assise sur le lit.

\- Tu...tu veux dire que tu viens avec nous ? N'osa espérer Harry.

\- Non. Je veux dire que je vais vous rejoindre. Il faut que je laisse le temps à Albus de trouver un autre professeur de potions.

\- Mais… ta vie est ici et ton travail et…

\- Stop. Ordonna Severus en comprenant le chemin de pensée de Harry. Je ne fais aucun sacrifice Harry, ôtes toi ça de la tête. En dehors de Poudlard, Lucius, Albus, Minerva et les Weasley, je ne suis pas plus apprécié ici malgré mon rôle pendant la guerre. Je ne veux pas vivre enfermé à Poudlard si j'ai la possibilité d'être heureux avec toi, et probablement plus reconnu dans mon travail.

\- Je t'aime. Lâcha Harry sous le choc de sa propre révélation.

Severus sourit moqueusement mais son cœur palpitait comme celui d'un adolescent amoureux.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il me faut. Répondit-il faisant rire Harry qui n'attendait pas de réponse à ses mots. La nuit dernière et ce que Severus venait de dire suffisait à lui montrer qu'il l'aimait tout autant.

\- Maintenant, libères-moi, rigola Severus en sortant de l'étreinte possessive du jeune père. Je dois aller à Poudlard pour en discuter avec Albus. Plus vite il aura trouvé quelqu'un, plus vite je pourrais mettre mes affaires en ordre.

\- Je peux venir à Poudlard ce soir ? Demanda Harry. Victoire serait contente de venir dîner à l'école et Dumbledore et Minerva m'ont envoyé un hibou pour me demander de venir les voir avec Victoire.

\- Je termine les cours à 17h00. Organises toi comme tu veux. Dit Severus en déposant un baiser papillon sur la bouche de Harry avant de s'habiller d'un sort, de quitter la pièce puis la maison.

Harry transplana tout sourire pour le Terrier et fut accueillit par une Molly morte de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Rigola Harry en voyant Molly, Hermione et Charlie couvert de farine.

\- Ta fille voulait faire des gâteaux. Ca a un peu dégénéré. Rigola Charlie en donnant une étreinte fraternelle à Harry.

\- C'est Charlie, papa, il a fait tomber le sac de farine sur ma tête. S'indigna Victoire, couvert de farine de la tête au pied.

Harry éclata de rire et lança un sort de nettoyage sur tout le monde et sur la cuisine.

\- Papa, pourquoi tes yeux ils pétillent comme quand tata marraine regarde oncle Charlie ? Demanda innocemment Victoire.

Harry pouffa en voyant sa meilleure amie rougir et un sourire victorieux s'étaler sur le visage du rouquin. Mais il ne sut que répondre à sa fille.

\- Mon cœur ? Est-ce que tu aimerais que Sev vienne nous retrouver à New-York ? Tenta Harry sous les sourires moqueurs des trois autres.

Victoire fronça les sourcils.

\- Mamy m'a déjà dit qu'on allait passer Noël tous ensemble.

\- Non, tu ne m'as pas compris, mon cœur. Est-ce que tu aimerais que Sev vienne vivre avec nous ?

Un sourire moqueur puissance mille s'étala sur le visage de sa fille.

\- Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Sautilla Victoire. Elle commença à sautiller partout dans la cuisine en chantonnant ' papa il est amoureux de Sev !'

\- On y repassera pour la discrétion ! S'exclama Harry en voyant sa vie monter dans les étages en chantonnant.

\- Comment a été ta nuit ? Railla Charlie en passant une main autour de la taille de Hermione.

\- Et la tienne ? Le tacla Harry en rigolant devant le visage rouge de son amie.

\- Probablement moins sportive que la tienne. Continua Charlie.

\- Hey ! S'indigna Hermione.

\- Tu veux qu'on égalise les scores, ma belle ? Taquina Charlie d'une voix charmeuse.

Harry explosa de rire devant la tentative de séduction du rouquin, suivit de près par Molly puis Hermione.

\- Tu voulais me voir, Severus ? Demanda Albus en faisant signe à Severus de s'asseoir.

\- Oui. Il faut qu'on discute.

Albus sourit, ses yeux bleus pétillant comme jamais.

\- A partir de quand dois-je commencer à chercher un nouveau professeur de potion ?

Severus écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

\- Comment…Bafouilla Severus avant de se reprendre.

\- Severus, je te connais. Et je connais Harry. Il était temps mes enfants.

Severus ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Ce bon vieux Albus !

\- Je sais que Harry reste ici deux semaines. Quand veux-tu partir ? Demanda Albus avec un sourire bourré d'affection pour son protégé. Il était temps que Severus avoue ses sentiments à Harry et qu'ils soient enfin pleinement heureux. Quoi que le problème Malfoy était loin d'être réglé selon Molly.

\- Le plus tôt possible. Mais je ne partirais pas tant que vous n'aurez pas un bon professeur de potion, Albus. Je ne vous laisserais pas dans la panade.

\- Je sais. Mais avec tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, l'Ordre et bien d'autres, je ne te ferais pas languir. Je commence à chercher dès aujourd'hui, Severus.

\- Merci pour tout Albus. Dit sincèrement Severus.

Albus lui pressa l'épaule affectueusement et le laissa partir pour ses cours.

« Bon un de réglé. Il fallait qu'il voit Molly pour faire le point sur le cas Malfoy. » Pensa Albus.

Cela faisait une semaine et demi qu'ils étaient en vacances en Angleterre et Harry et Hermione revivaient. Ils se rendaient compte que même s'ils aimaient leur vie aux États-Unis, ils leur manquaient quelque chose.

Ils étaient de retour au Square Grimmaurd depuis la veille pour avoir un peu plus de place. Severus les rejoignait tous les soirs après le dîner dans la grande salle et Charlie passait pas mal de temps au Square lui aussi. Hermione et lui se rapprochaient pas mal.

Molly venait tous les après-midi pour le thé et restait parfois pour le dîner après que Arthur les ait rejoins.

\- Tu as dis à Lucius que tu partais ? Demanda Harry en sortant Severus de ses pensées.

\- Pas encore. Je dois dîner avec lui ce soir. Répondit Severus en reposant son journal à côté de son petit-déjeuner.

Harry soupira.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Severus en attrapant Harry par la poche de son jean pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il entoura ses épaules et glissa son nez dans le cou de son lion.

\- Rien de spécial. Je crois que j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison. Avoua Harry.

Severus sourit et déposa un baiser dans le cou de Harry.

\- Pas moi. Avoua Severus.

\- Tu as peur d'avoir froid dans ton lit au fond de tes cachots ? Railla Harry en rigolant.

\- Crétin. Pesta Severus, amusé.

\- Tu viens quand ? Demanda Harry.

\- Albus a réussi à convaincre un maître des potions français de venir prendre ma place. Le temps de faire la transition et de mettre mes affaires en ordres et je serais avec toi. Je dirais un mois, deux tout au plus.

\- Mais tu viens à Noël ? S'inquiéta Harry.

\- Oui, amour, je viens passer une semaine avec vous à Noël. Sourit Severus.

\- Bonjour vous deux. Salua Charlie en s'installant en face d'eux avant de se servir une tasse de thé sous les regards amusés de Severus et Harry.

\- Tu as dormi ici ? Tenta Harry en se retenant de rire.

\- Ouaip. Dit Charlie en cachant son sourire dans son thé. Mais ses yeux malicieux pétillaient.

\- Avec Hermione ? Insista Harry.

\- Ouaip.

\- Je vais jouer les grands-frères moralisateurs et protecteurs quelques secondes et après on oublie ? Rigola Harry.

\- C'est de bonne guerre. Accepta Charlie avec un sourire ravageur sur le visage.

\- Si tu fais souffrir Hermione de quelque façon que ce soit je te tue.

\- Message reçu. Je peux y aller où il y a autre chose ? Demanda Charlie, amusé, en remplissant un plateau pour Hermione.

\- C'est bon pour moi. Pouffa Harry. Prends le thé dans l'étagère de droite, celui avec l'étiquette jaune et violette, c'est son préféré. Et, elle aime le jus d'oranges pressées pas les bouteilles de jus d'orange toutes prêtes. Et son thé c'est sans sucre mais avec un nuage de lait.

\- Merci mon frère, tu assures. Le remercia Charlie avant de s'exécuter et de monter avec son plateau en sifflotant.

\- Bon moi j'y vais. J'ai cours dans une heure. Dit Severus en embrassant Harry et en le reposant sur ses pieds.

\- Tu dors ici ?

\- Oui. Mais je vais sûrement rentrer tard.

\- A plus tard. Le salua Harry en lui donnant un autre baiser.

Severus transplana pour Poudlard dans la foulée.

Deux heures plus tard, Victoire se leva avec une pêche phénoménale.

\- Et bien tu es bien excitée ce matin ! Remarqua Harry en lui servant un bol de lait chocolaté et des céréales.

\- Dis papa, on peut aller sur le chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui ? On part bientôt et je voulais y retourner. Supplia Victoire.

\- Si tu veux. Mais dans ce cas actives-toi sur le petit-déjeuner et vas te doucher. J'ai mis des vêtements sur ton lit.

Trente minute plus tard, Charlie, Hermione, Harry et Victoire transplannaient pour l'allée sorcière.

Ils passèrent la matinée à se promener de boutique en boutique, jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de le petite se fasse entendre.

\- Bougez-pas. Dit Hermione. Je vais vérifier qu'ils aient une table de libre, ça nous changera du Chaudron Baveur.

Hermione pénétra dans la petite brasserie sorcière pendant que Charlie et Harry surveillaient Vicky dehors.

\- Papa, je vais voir les animaux dans la vitrine en face dit Victoire.

\- Oui mais tu reste là où je peux te voir. Accepta Harry. En pleine semaine, l'allée n'était pas bondée et il pouvait garder un œil sur elle d'ici.

\- Tiens regardes le menu. Je surveille la morveuse. Rigola Charlie en lui tendant une carte.

Victoire regardait les animaux quand elle se retourna de la vitrine pour aller voir une chouette sur l'autre partie de la vitrine. Elle percuta de plein fouet un homme qui la rattrapa par le bras avant qu'elle ne chute.

\- Pardon, Monsieur. Je ne vous avez pas vu. S'excusa poliment Victoire en relevant la tête vers son sauveur.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis jeune demoiselle. Sourit l'homme, impressionné par sa politesse.

Victoire fronça les sourcils en voyant l'homme faire une drôle de tête.

\- Qu'elle est ton nom ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Victoire Potter, Monsieur et vous ?

\- Lucius. Lucius Malfoy. Dit Lucius d'une voix étranglée avant de se mettre accroupi pour scanner le visage de la gamine de ses yeux.

\- Merde ! S'exclama Charlie, faisant relever la tête à Harry.

Il blêmit en voyant Lucius Malfoy accroupi devant sa fille, en train de discuter.

\- Vas manger en amoureux avec Hermione, Charlie. Dit Harry d'une voix tremblante. Je crois que je dois avoir une discussion avec Lucius.

\- Vu la tête qu'il fait oui. Confirma Charlie. T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste ?

\- Non. Vas y. Je vous retrouve à la maison. Dit Harry en traversant les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa fille et de Lucius.

\- Papa ! S'exclama Victoire faisant sursauter Lucius qui se leva avant de toiser Harry d'un regard furieux. Harry pouvait voir la canne dans la main du blond trembler légèrement.

\- Mon cœur, ça te dit de passer l'après-midi avec Albus et de manger à Poudlard avec Sev ce midi ? Demanda Harry d'un ton faussement enjoué. Il devait tenir le coup le temps d'envoyer sa fille à Poudlard. Lucius ne le quittait pas du regard et semblait peiner à cacher sa fureur.

\- Ouiiiii !

Harry envoya un patronus à Severus qui devait être sur la route pour le déjeuner dans la grande salle.

Fumseck apparût derrière Harry sous le regard émerveillé de sa fille.

Il retira le mot de Albus et le lut, les mains tremblantes.

' _Harry,_

 _Severus a reçu ton patronus. Je t'envoie Fumseck ce sera plus rapide. On s'occupe de Vicky._

 _Albus._ '

\- Tu es sage et tu restes avec Sev, Minerva ou Albus. Ordonna Harry avant de faire signe à Fumseck.

Sa fille disparu dans un nuage de fumée rouge.

Lucius tendit un bras sans regarder Harry et celui-ci l'accrocha avant de sentir les effets du transplanage d'escorte.

Ils atterrirent dans le hall du Manoir Malfoy.

Lucius avança d'un pas rapide vers son bureau sans vérifier que Harry le suivait bien.

Harry suivit Lucius et referma la porte du bureau.

\- Ma fille ? Tu m'as caché que j'avais une fille ! Attaqua Lucius, du venin dans la voix mais sans hausser le ton. Il semblait tenter de se calmer.

\- Tu avais été clair sur notre relation ou son absence d'ailleurs : Juste une histoire d'un soir. J'étais déjà parti quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceint. Répondit Harry.

\- Oh, tout s'explique alors ! Ironisa Lucius. Et en presque six ans tu n'a pas trouvé le moyen de me dire que j'avais une fille ? Tu lui as dit quoi ? Que son père était mort ? Ou mieux, que sa mère était partie ? Hurla Lucius fou de rage.

\- NON ! Je ne lui ai juste pas donner le nom de son second père et je ne parle pas de toi.

\- Oui, évidemment. Un ancien mangemort, ça ne fait pas bien pour le grand Harry Potter ! Dit méchamment Lucius en toisant Harry de son doigt.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule Lucius ! C'est toi qui m'a jeté. S'énerva Harry à son tour.

\- Et ça te donne le droit de me cacher l'existence de ma fille ? Hurla Lucius faisant fi de son éducation.

\- Tu ne voulais pas de moi, alors j'imagine même pas d'un enfant ! Je ne voulais pas que ma fille souffre du rejet de son père comme j'en souffre depuis sept ans. Hurla Harry qui ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il disait sous l'effet de la fureur.

Lucius fronça les sourcils et resta bouche bée. Sa colère retomba partiellement en entendant ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Harry fronça les sourcils à son tour et réfléchit un instant pour se remémorer ce qu'il venait de dire sous l'effet de la colère.

Merde ! Pensa Harry. Tu cherches à te faire un peu plus humilier ou quoi. Pesta intérieurement Harry contre lui-même.

\- Si tu veux rencontrer ta fille, correctement cette fois, je suis au Square Grimmaurd jusqu'à demain. Demande à Sev de t'emmener si c'est ce que tu veux. Il est inclus dans les barrières. Dit Harry d'une voix froide avant de se diriger vers la cheminette.

\- Je t'ai demandé de répéter ce que tu venais de dire ! Lui dit Lucius avant qu'il ne lance la poudre de cheminette.

\- Vas te faire foutre, Lucius. Répondit Harry en disparaissant dans la cheminée.

Il sortit quelques secondes plus tard dans la cheminée du bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Tout va bien Harry ? S'inquiéta Albus en le voyant arriver le visage défait.

\- Oui. Rien qui ne devait pas se passer à un moment où un autre. Soupira Harry en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil face à son mentor.

\- Victoire semblait agitée. J'ai donné son après-midi à Severus pour qu'il reste avec elle. Au grand bonheur des élèves ! Rigola Albus.

\- Elle est intelligente malgré son âge. Elle a du comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose.

\- Que comptes tu faire ?

\- Severus devait dîner avec lui ce soir. J'ai dit à Lucius qu'il pouvait lui demander de l'amener au Square s'il voulait rencontrer officiellement sa fille. Répondit Harry en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

\- Et ensuite ? S'intéressa Albus.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'empêcherait pas de voir sa fille mais je ne reviendrais pas vivre en Angleterre. Je ne veux pas que Victoire soit médiatisée comme je l'ai été.

Albus acquiesça. C'était compréhensible.

\- Je te laisse retrouver ta fille et Severus. Ils sont dans les quartiers de Severus.

\- Merci Albus. Le salua Harry avant de sortir du bureau pour rejoindre les cachots.

Il frappa à la porte des quartiers de son amant et entra après avoir entendu le cliquetis de la porte.

Il sourit en voyant Severus, assis sur le canapé, les jambes allongées devant lui avec une Victoire endormie sur son torse.

\- Elle s'est endormie il y a une heure. Expliqua Severus en offrant un sourire doux à son amant.

Harry hocha la tête et s'installa sur le canapé contre le flanc du maître des potions.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Pas terrible. On s'est hurlé dessus. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait venir rencontrer sa fille ce soir s'il le désirait et je suis parti. Répondit Harry, sa voix étouffée par le torse de Severus.

Severus n'ajouta rien. La soirée allait être tendue. Il finit par s'endormir à son tour, bercé par les respirations apaisées de Harry et Victoire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Lucius se leva de son fauteuil de bureau et recommença à faire les cent pas.

Depuis le départ de Harry cinq heures plus tôt, il n'avait fait que ça.

Il voulait voir sa fille, ça c'était sûr. Il stressait et avait peur que sa fille le rejette. Mais le problème était tout autre. Il savait que Severus et Harry était ensemble depuis un peu plus d'une semaine et demi, Severus avait été honnête avec lui comme toujours. Il n'en voulait pas à son meilleur ami, ce n'est pas ce qui le perturbait. Ce qui le perturbait c'est ce que lui avait dit Severus puis Harry sous le coup de la colère pour ce dernier.

Quand ils avaient discuté de la mise en couple de Harry et Severus, il avait senti que son meilleur ami ne lui disait pas tout. Il avait laissé tomber en ce disant qu'il aurait le fin mot de l'histoire ce soir pendant le dîner. Mais la phrase de Severus n'avait pas quitté sa tête 'le fait que je sois avec Harry ne t'empêche pas de trouver toi aussi le bonheur si tu mets un peu ta fierté de côté.' Il n'avait pas compris sur le coup mais les mots que Harry avait lâché sous l'effet de la colère tout à l'heure lui avait retourné la tête, 'Je ne veux pas que me fille souffre d'un rejet comme j'en souffre depuis sept ans.'

Est-ce que Harry avait des sentiments pour lui depuis l'époque où ils avaient passé une nuit ensemble la veille de son départ ? Est-ce que Severus insinuait qu'il l'acceptait dans son couple avec Harry ? Est-ce que lui, Lucius, voulait être la troisième roue du carrosse ? Non. Définitivement non. Mais était-il prêt à risquer de perdre définitivement Harry ? Non plus. Il fallait qu'il parle à Severus.

\- Tu vas user ton beau tapis persan à faire les cent pas ainsi, Luce. Railla la voix de Severus.

Lucius se retourna et foudroya son ami du regard.

\- Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Claqua la voix froide de Lucius.

Severus soupira. Celle là il s'y attendait.

\- Oui. Mais seulement depuis qu'ils sont rentrés en Angleterre pour les vacances. J'ai reconnu ton nez, tes yeux et certains de tes traits de caractère. Ce n'était pas à moi de te l'apprendre.

\- Peut-être. Avoua Lucius à contre cœur.

\- Harry et Victoire viennent de partir de mes quartiers. Ils sont probablement en train de préparer le dîner avec Charlie et Hermione. Est-ce que tu veux rencontrer ta fille ? Demanda Severus.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose dont tu veux parler avant qu'on y aille ? Tenta Severus.

Lucius sembla hésiter un instant.

\- Non.

Severus soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Luce… Commença Severus. Je vais rejoindre Harry aux États-Unis d'ici quelques semaines. Dès que mon remplacent arrive à Poudlard.

\- Oui je m'en doutais un peu. Il était temps que tu vive un peu pour toi. Sourit sincèrement Lucius.

Severus lui rendit son sourire.

\- On y va ? Demanda Lucius un brin anxieux.

\- Pas encore.

Lucius haussa un sourcil perplexe.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai une chose à te dire. Harry m'en voudra sûrement mais je refuse de te laisser planer entre nous comme un fantôme. Pour son bonheur, celui de Victoire et le miens accessoirement. Dit Severus d'une voix tendue.

\- De quoi tu parles, par Merlin ? S'impatienta Lucius qui ne sentait pas bien ce qui allait suivre.

\- Je veux que tu réfléchisse à ce que je vais te dire. Demain, Harry, Victoire et Hermione vont rentrés chez eux. Je ne les rejoins pas avant quelques semaines donc c'est le temps qu'il te reste pour faire marcher ton brillant cerveau et te sortir les doigts du cul.

\- Ton langage s'améliore, Railla Lucius pour cacher son malaise.

\- Nous avons été amants toi et moi pendant nos années Poudlard donc je ne me lance pas en terrain inconnu. Severus attrapa le menton de Lucius pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Prends ton courage à deux mains, montre à Harry comme tu l'aime, rampe s'il le faut mais fais toi pardonner ta bêtise d'il y a sept ans. Séduis-le à nouveau et je suivrais.

Severus profita que Lucius était sous le choc pour déposer un baiser papillon sur les lèvres du blond avant de le lâcher. Il se posta dans l'âtre de la cheminée et sourit en voyant l'air songeur et complètement paumé de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu veux toujours venir voir Victoire où je vais profiter des talents en pâtisserie de ta fille tout seul ? Railla Severus.

Lucius se reprit, remit en place son masque impassible et se jeta dans la cheminée à la suite de son meilleur ami.

\- Ma princesse, viens me voir un instant avant de finir ton gâteau, je veux qu'on discute de quelque chose. Soupira Harry. Dire qu'il était nerveux était un euphémisme. Si Lucius ne venait pas ce soir alors qu'il allait parler à Vicky, il lui ferait la peau et pas en douceur.

\- Pourquoi tu as une tête de quand j'ai fait une bêtise ? S'inquiéta Victoire.

\- Non chérie tu n'as pas fait de bêtise mais c'est important. Hésita Harry.

\- Tu vas me parler de Daddy ? Demanda Victoire.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Bah tu as dit que c'était important. Je croyait que tu voulais me parler de Daddy. Dit tristement Victoire.

Là, Harry sut qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

\- Oui, Vic. Je veux qu'on parle de Daddy.

Un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage de sa fille. Par Merlin, si Lucius ne venait pas ce soir, sa fille allait en souffrir.

\- Tu te rappelle du monsieur que tu as rencontré sur le chemin de Traverse hier ?

\- Le beau monsieur avec les longs cheveux blonds ? Euh…Je ne me rappelle plus son nom.

\- Oui le beau monsieur avec les longs cheveux blonds. Rigola Harry. C'est Lucius Malfoy.

\- Ah oui c'est ça je m'en souviens maintenant. S'exclama Victoire.

\- Lucius est ton papa ma chérie.

\- C'est mon Daddy ? Vérifia Victoire avec un océan d'espoir dans les yeux qui ravagea le cœur de Harry.

\- Oui.

\- Il est beau. Est-ce qu'on va le revoir ?

\- Je lui ai proposé de venir ce soir, mais je ne sais pas s'il viendra, mon chat. Dit prudemment Harry.

\- D'accord. On fait le gâteau maintenant ?

Harry secoua la tête, amusé. Victoire Potter ou comment changer de sujet même quand ce dernier est sérieux.

Victoire reprit la préparation de son gâteau là où elle en était quand on entendit la cheminée s'activer.

\- Sev ! Daddy ! Hurla une voix depuis la cuisine.

Lucius haussa un sourcil surpris en entendant ça.

Severus pouffa devant la tête du blond.

\- Harry avait prévu d'en discuter avec elle avant qu'on arrive. Tu vois, il t'en veut mais il a foi en toi. Tacla Severus en traversant le le salon pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Lucius suivit le mouvement avec un train de retard. Il s'appuya avec grâce contre le montant de la porte de la cuisine et regarda Severus déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry avant d'en déposer un sur le front de la petite.

\- Sev c'est moi qui ais fait le gâteau. Euh il est où Daddy ? S'excita Victoire.

Harry savait qu'elle était anxieuse. Elle était toujours aussi speed quand elle était anxieuse.

Quant à lui, il était bloqué sur place, son regard verte ancré dans celui du blond dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Severus sourit en les voyant faire. Tout n'était pas perdu pensa-t-il. Il se pencha vers la petite et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Et si tu allais chercher Daddy, il est un peu nerveux je crois.

\- Papa aussi. Pouffa Victoire sur le ton de la confidence qu'avait employé Severus.

Elle retira son petit tablier et s'approcha de Lucius.

Celui-ci décrocha son regard de celui du gryffondor à contre cœur pour s'accroupir en voyant sa fille approcher.

\- Bonsoir Victoire. Salua Lucius un brun tendu.

\- Bonsoir Daddy. Répondit la fillette en se mordant la lèvre d'anxiété.

Lucius sentit une chaleur inconnue dans sa poitrine en comprenant que c'est lui que sa fille appelait Daddy et non Harry comme il l'avait supposé en arrivant.

Draco ne lui avait jamais donné ce genre de surnom. Il aimait on fils mais ce genre de surnom n'avait jamais été le truc de son fils. Pendant qu'il y pensait, il allait devoir passer à Poudlard pour dire à son fils qu'il avait une demi-sœur. Heureusement, Draco et Harry s'entendait bien depuis la guerre, sans pour autant être proche vu que Harry vivait de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était perdu dans les beaux yeux de sa fille un certain temps quand il remarqua que celle-ci se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Tu veux voir ma chambre de vacances ? Tenta Victoire en voyant que son père ne disait rien. Il faisait comme papa, il réfléchissait, pensa Victoire.

\- Oui, montres-moi. Accepta Lucius en se reprenant.

Victoire le tira par la main dans le couloir. Lucius finit par la soulever et la caler contre sa hanche pour monter les marches, au grand bonheur de Victoire.

\- Ca c'est bien passé. Constata Severus en enlaçant Harry, une fois Lucius et Victoire hors de la pièce.

\- Hum. Répondit distraitement Harry en se lovant un peu plus contre Severus.

\- Amour, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Severus même s'il se doutait de ce qui préoccupait son lion.

\- Non tu as raison tout s'est bien passé. Dit Harry pour changer de sujet.

Severus soupira et s'assit sur une chaise entraînant Harry avec lui pour le caler sur ses genoux quand Charlie et Hermione descendirent.

\- Malfoy est là ? S'inquiéta Charlie.

\- Oui. Victoire l'a emmené à l'étage pour lui montrer sa chambre. Confirma Severus en glissant son nez dans les cheveux en bataille de Harry.

\- Bien. Ca m'aurait embêté de devoir détruire son beau visage. Dit Charlie en souriant.

Cette remarque et le ton utilisé déclencha un fou rire général dans la cuisine et détendit l'atmosphère.

\- Victoire ! A table ! Cria Harry via un _sonorus_ sans baguette.

Tout le monde s'installa quand Lucius entra dans la cuisine avec Victoire dans les bras.

\- Miss Granger, Mr Weasley. Salua gentiment Lucius plus détendu qu'à son arrivée mais pas encore complètement à l'aise. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Harry et ce que Severus lui avait dit avant de venir ici lui tournait dans la tête en continu.

\- Vous pouvez nous appeler par nos prénoms Mr Malfoy. Sourit Hermione depuis sa chaise.

\- Si vous en faite de même j'accepte. Répondit poliment Lucius.

\- Viens t'asseoir Luce. Dit Severus. Harry et Hermione nous ont préparé un repas qui titille mes papille depuis que nous sommes arrivé.

\- Et moi j'ai fait le gâteau ! S'offusqua Victoire depuis les bras de son père en reniflant dédaigneusement.

\- Oui, ma grande et on attend le dessert avec impatience. Rigola Severus en percevant le reniflement digne des Malfoy.

\- Tu aimes bien la tarte à la mélasse Daddy ?

\- C'est ma préférée. Avoua Lucius en lui offrant un sourire ravageur.

\- Comme papa ! S'exclama Victoire.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais Severus voyait bien le coin de sa bouche trembler comme s'il tentait de cacher son amusement.

Severus déposa sa fille à côté de Harry avant de s'installer de l'autre côté mais il ne put faire un pas que sa fille le retint.

Elle s'installa sur la chaise d'à côté et fit signe à Lucius de s'asseoir à côté de Harry.

Severus se retint de rire sous les manigances de sa belle-fille en se mordant la langue.

les cinq adultes discutaient dans le salon devant un digestif pendant que Victoire dormait paisiblement contre la poitrine de Lucius. Celui-ci avait refusé quand Harry avait voulu le libérer en emmenant sa fille dans son lit.

Depuis, Lucius promenait ses longs doigts dans les longs cheveux noirs de sa fille qui dormait allégrement contre sa poitrine.

Il ne suivait pas vraiment la discussion en cours, il était plongé dans ses pensées et réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit Severus.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait voir grandir sa fille et participer à son éducation ça il en était sûr. Mais comment faire alors qu'il y avait un océan qui les séparaient ? Et Severus qui compliquait encore plus les choses en lui disant qu'il avait le feu vert pour 'séduire' de nouveau Harry comme il lui avait dit.

Lucius sursauta sortant de ses pensées par la même occasion quand il sentit une main douce se poser sur sa joue.

Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans le salon avec Harry et sa fille.

\- Désolé. S'excusa Harry. Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais tu semblais être parti loin.

\- C'est moi qui m'excuse. Dit simplement Lucius.

Harry ne sut trop pour quoi exactement Lucius s'excusait.

\- Je croyais qu'un Malfoy ne s'excusait jamais ? Railla Harry un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Lucius soupira. Visiblement Harry était toujours en colère contre lui après la dispute de cet après-midi et probablement pour sa bêtise d'il y a six ans.

\- Où sont les autres ? Demanda Lucius d'un ton plus doux afin d'apaiser les tentions.

\- Charlie et Hermione sont partis au Terrier pour faire les valises de Charlie. Il a encore une semaine de vacances et il compte venir la passer chez nous. Et Severus est parti se coucher.

\- D'accord. Répondit simplement Lucius en se cramponnant à sa fille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait aussi peur de la lâcher. Il ne voulait pas la perdre comme il avait bêtement perdu Harry.

Harry aperçut le geste de Lucius et soupira. Il perdait tous ses repères avec cette homme.

\- Tu veux dormir ici ? Je suis sûr que Victoire sera ravie de te faire une place dans son lit ?

Lucius haussa un sourcil surpris par la proposition.

\- Il faut qu'on discute, Harry.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que que je suis resté malgré ton manque de conversation. Railla Harry sans méchanceté.

Lucius pouffa en entendant le sarcasme. Là c'était son petit lion impétueux.

\- J'ai fait une erreur je le reconnais. Mais je ne cherchais qu'à protéger ma fille.

\- Je sais. Enfin, maintenant je le sais. Avoua Lucius.

\- Je...Hésita Harry.

\- Je ne veux pas être tenu à l'écart de ma fille, Harry. Je veux participer à son éducation, la voir grandir… Lâcha Lucius.

\- Et tu compte faire ça comment ? Demanda sérieusement Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Laisse-moi le temps de remettre mes idées en place. Siffla Lucius. Il y avait trop de choses dans sa tête et trop de choses nouvelles qui vibraient dans sa poitrine.

Il déposa doucement sa fille dans la canapé sans la réveiller et lança une bulle de silence autour d'elle. Si le ton montait au moins elle n'entendrait pas. Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.

\- Je ne te demande rien, Lucius alors ne t'énerve pas. Dit sincèrement Harry. Il voyait le trouble chez Lucius.

\- Justement ! S'énerva l'aristocrate.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se leva à son tour.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que je suis censé comprendre ? S'offusqua Harry.

Severus ouvrit la porte au même moment pour servir de médiateur. Il se stoppa dans son geste en voyant Lucius se retourner. Oh il la connaissait cette lueur dans les yeux de Lucius. Il sourit en prévoyant ce qui allait se passer.

Lucius bondit sur Harry et le plaqua brusquement contre le mur avant de glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Harry, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc.

Harry vit Severus lui sourire et emmener Victoire. Il commençait à perde pied, Lucius était beaucoup trop doué pour son bien.

Severus lui envoya par légilimencie ce qu'il avait dit à Lucius avant de l'emmener ici. Harry se détendit immédiatement et profita du baiser pendant que Severus emmenait Victoire au lit.

Lucius gémit en sentant Harry glisser une main entre les pans de sa robe de sorcier pour lui caresser le creux des reins à travers sa chemise en soie verte.

Il allait stopper le baiser mais Harry avait prévu le coup et resserra sa prise sur la taille et le cou de l'aristocrate.

Harry stoppa le baiser en sentant Lucius durcir contre sa cuisse et lui-même n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Si ça continuait ils allaient s'envoyer en l'air sur le tapis du salon des Black et se n'était pas la solution. Tout n'était pas réglé entre eux.

Lucius se recula quand Harry stoppa le baiser. Merde ! Ca c'était pas prévu. Mais tellement bon. Pensa l'aristocrate.

\- Je… Commença Lucius avant de soupirer.

\- Vas-y. Rentre ou monte dormir avec ta fille. Severus vient de l'emmener se coucher.

Lucius haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant que Harry disait vrai.

\- Non pas que je n'en ai pas envie mais nous rouler sur le tapis n'arrangerait rien. Tu as dit que tu avais besoin de faire le point alors fais le. Dit Harry, la respiration difficile après cette interlude plutôt chaude.

Lucius acquiesça. Il hésita un instant devant la cheminée et fit demi tour. Il monta les marches et agrandit magiquement le lit de sa fille avant de se coucher au dessus des couvertures, sa fille dans ses bras.

Harry débarque dans sa chambre et lança un sort de silence. Severus déglutit quand il vit le regard brûlant de son amour et l'érection qui déformait son pantalon.

Il n'allait pas se plaindre de profiter de ce que Lucius avait commencé.

Harry s'approcha d'un pas félin et sensuel tout en retirant sa chemise.

Severus se lécha les lèvres et sourit devant le spectacle.

\- Tu es absolument magnifique, amour. S'amusa Severus.

Harry rigola à son tour et lança sa chemise en soie dans le visage de Severus qui éclata de rire.

\- Arrête tes âneries et viens là. Dit Severus mort de rire.

Harry sauta sur le lit non sans avoir éjecté son jean et son boxer et s'installa à califourchon sur Severus qui dormait toujours nu.

\- Han ! On ne mets pas de pyjama Professeur Snape. S'amusa Harry.

\- C'est pour mieux te faire l'amour. Joua Severus.

Harry le fit taire d'un baiser et gémit en sentant les doigts impatient de Severus qui le préparait déjà.

\- Pas de préliminaires ce soir ? Railla Harry qui était en fait aussi pressé. Le petit craquage avec Lucius l'avait excité au plus au point.

\- Oses dire que Lucius ne t'as pas mis le feu au corps ! Rétorqua Severus en retirant ses doigts de Harry.

\- Oh oui. Répondit Harry en s'empalant sur la verge dressée de son amant.

Il débuta un vas et viens rapide et fougueux, gémissant et ronronnant dès que le gland de Severus frappait sa prostate.

Severus savait qu'ils ne duraient pas longtemps ce soir. Harry avait été trop excité par Lucius et lui-même était sur des chardons ardents face à ce qu'il avait vu dans le salon entre Harry et le blond.

Harry se cambra d'un coup et éjacula sur le ventre de Severus qui explosa quelques secondes plus tard au fin fond de son lion.

Harry sourit machiavéliquement en voyant le sperme sur le torse puissant de son amour.

Severus sentit les ennuis venir.

L'ancien gryffondor se recula pour retirer la verge de Severus de son fondement et déposa un baiser sur la base du sexe du maître des potions.

\- Merde ! S'exclama Severus d'une voix brûlante de désir en voyant Harry nettoyer son torse couvert du sperme de son lion avec sa langue. Il sentit qu'il durcissait de nouveau. Tu vas me tuer.

Harry rigola contre son torse et termina sa besogne avant de lui offrir un baiser renversant.

\- Tu vas devoir t'occuper de ce que tu viens de causer, Potter. S'indigna Severus en voyant Harry rire.

Harry plongea entre les cuisses de son amant et avala son érection sans prévenir.

\- Merlin Harry ! S'exclama Severus.

Harry débuta immédiatement avec un rythme rapide avalant le membre dur de Severus tout en jouant avec ses testicules. Il glissait la pointe de sa langue sur le gland et recommençait ses vas et viens.

\- Harry, arrêtes. Je vais….hum…Amour stop. Prévint Severus qui sentait qu'il allait venir. Mais Harry fit la sourde oreille et accéléra le mouvement.

Severus explosa dans un cri rauque. Il frissonna en sentant Harry déglutir pour avaler puis le lécher méthodiquement pour le nettoyer.

Il attrapa Harry par les épaules pour le faire remonter vers lui et l'embrassa avec toute l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

\- Je t'aime, amour.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Sev. Répondit Harry en se lovant contre lui avant de s'endormir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Harry finissait de descendre leurs affaires dans le hall quand Victoire débarqua dans l'entrée l'air boudeur.

\- Victoire ? L'appela Harry.

La fillette ne répondit pas et enfila son manteau, son bonnet et son écharpe.

Harry soupira en comprenant.

\- Où est ton père, ma princesse ?

\- Il est parti à sa grande maison. Bouda Victoire.

Harry la souleva dans ses bras.

\- Tu le verras bientôt ma princesse. Il vient passer Noël avec nous.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda la fillette pleine d'espoir.

\- Oui. Severus lui a proposé ce matin.

\- D'accord. Sourit Victoire toujours un peu boudeuse.

Harry réduisit leurs malles et transplana pour l'aéroport où Hermione et Charlie enregistraient leurs billets.

Après plusieurs heures de vol, ils atterrirent à l'aéroport JFK et trouvèrent un endroit discret pour transplaner chez eux.

\- C'est chouette chez vous. S'exclama Charlie en faisant le tour du loft d'un coup d'œil.

\- Oui, c'est sympa dit Harry en regardant sa fille s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

\- Ca va, Victoire ? Demanda le rouquin.

\- Elle boude depuis que Lucius est parti ce matin et le départ de Sev pour Poudlard n'a pas aidé. Répondit Harry. Ca ira mieux dans une semaine quand tout le monde sera là pour Noël.

\- Et toi ça va ?

\- Oui. Mentit Harry. Je te laisse t'installer, la chambre de Hermione est derrière la porte coulissante bleue au fond du Loft.

Harry s'assit et réfléchit à son projet. Il devait en parler à Hermione. Ils étaient bien dans le loft mais avoir passé une semaine au plein air au Terrier puis une semaine dans la grande maison Black, ça lui avait donné envie de chercher une maison loin de la ville avec du terrain. Et puis même en achetant le loft en plein centre de Long Island, il n'avait qu'à peine entamé l'énorme fortune des Potter. Sans parler de celle des Black.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda Hermione en s'installant avec Charlie en face de lui, une heure plus tard.

\- J'ai envie d'acheter une maison à la campagne. Lâcha Harry.

\- Où ? S'intéressa Hermione qui semblait assez emballée par l'idée.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Mais je veux des grands espaces ou une maison au milieu de la forêt un truc du genre quoi.

\- Un petit coin pour t'installer avec Vic et Severus ? S'amusa Charlie.

\- Pas seulement. Je vis avec Mione depuis sept ans, sans parler de Poudlard donc j'aimerais qu'on reste ensemble. Après je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas suivre Mione.

\- T'es fou ? Je te suis. Il faut juste qu'on trouve quelque chose d'assez grand pour qu'on ait tous assez d'intimité.

\- C'est ce que je pensais.

\- Tu veux chercher aux États-Unis ? Tenta Charlie.

\- Je…Je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne veux pas rentrer en Angleterre, trop de mauvais souvenir et les gens, le Ministère, ma célébrité… Mais peut-être qu'on peut se rapprocher un peu. Ca permettrait à Victoire de voir son père et on pourrait ouvrir une petite clinique à nous. Ici, la réglementation est atroce. Dit Harry d'une traite. Il y avait pensé tout le temps du vol et voir sa fille malheureuse avait fini de le décider.

\- C'est une super idée. Écosse ? Proposa Hermione.

\- Trop près de Londres et on m'y connaît trop.

\- France ? Proposa Charlie.

Harry grimaça.

\- Irlande ? Dirent Charlie et Hermione de concert avant de rigoler.

\- Ouais. Acquiesça Harry avec un grand sourire. On pourra y trouver une belle forêt et une maison atypique. Et les créatures magiques et le plantes utiles aux potions sont super développées là-bas.

\- Et on peu aisément acheter assez grand en terme de terrain pour y mettre notre maison, la clinique et Victoire pourrait même aller à Poudlard. S'enthousiasma Hermione.

\- Oui, elle en rêve depuis qu'elle a visité Poudlard. Rigola Harry.

\- Tu en parle à Severus avant ou on attaque les recherches ? Demanda Charlie.

\- On donne notre démission demain à l'hôpital. Ce n'est pas comme si on manquait d'argent pour vivre. Et l'idéal ce serait de trouver rapidement pour pouvoir fêter Noël là-bas. Proposa Harry.

\- Oui c'est une excellente idée. Mais ça ne nous laisse qu'une semaine !

\- C'est faisable si on demande de l'aide à Gringott un coup de main pour les recherches. L'Irlande fait partie de leur juridiction. Ils ont des bureau à Dublin et Belfast. Expliqua Charlie.

\- Charlie, je sais que tu aime ton travail en Roumanie mais tu pourrais réflechir à l'idée de venir vivre avec nous ? J'aurais bien besoin d'aide pour les consultations côtés créatures magiques et…

\- Stop Harry. Rigola Charlie. J'accepte avec plaisir. Il y a un élevage de dragon en Irlande du Nord. Je dois pouvoir demander un transfert au début et puis travailler avec vous ensuite.

Hermione sembla rayonner à cette idée.

\- Hermione tu as accès à mes voûtes, contacte Gringott. Pendant ce temps je vais appeler Sev pas Cheminette. Il va râler pour le décalage horaire mais tant pis. On a qu'une semaine si je veux faire la surprise à ma fille. Dit Harry en quittant le canapé pour appeler son homme par cheminette.

\- Amour, tout va bien ? Demanda un Severus tout chiffonné par le sommeil.

\- Je dois parler de quelque chose avec toi. Attaqua Harry.

\- Je t'écoute. Dit Severus un brin inquiet mais rassuré en partie par le sourire extatique sur le beau visage de son amour.

\- On vient d'avoir une idée avec Mione et Charlie. Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'acheter une maison en Irlande, quelque part en forêt et de s'y installer ? On pensait ouvrir un cabinet de soin pour Mione et moi et tu pourrais refaire de la recherche si on y fait un grand labo.

\- Harry calme toi. Peut importe où tu veux aller, je te suis alors arrêtes de te faire autant de soucis. Tu veux aller en Irlande et bien allons en Irlande. Je dois dire qu'en plus je préfère l'Irlande aux USA.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime. Dit Harry les larmes aux yeux.

\- J'en ai une vague idée, tu devras me le montrer dans une semaine. Dit Severus, touché par la réaction de son lion. Comment va Victoire ?

\- Pas terrible. Tu lui manque, son père lui manque. Mais je vais tout faire pour nous trouver un endroit super en Irlande avant Noël. Elle sera plus près de son père et de ses grand-parents.

\- Et à toi je te manque ? Joua Severus.

\- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point. Rigola Harry.

\- Aller vas morveux. Laisses moi dormir où mes cornichons vont te maudire si je manque de sommeil.

\- Bonne nuit, mon amour. Dit Harry en coupant la communication.

\- Alors ? Cria Hermione en le voyant revenir.

\- Alors il nous suit peu importe l'endroit. Dit Harry avec un grand sourire et les yeux brillants.

Hermione lui offrit un sourire.

\- J'ai contacté Gringott via le carnet magique que donne Gringott à ses gros clients.

\- Je l'avais oublié ce truc. Rougit Harry.

\- Enfin bref. Ton gestionnaire d'affaires s'occupe de rassembler tous les biens qui correspondent à ce que nous cherchons et te transmet le dossier dans la journée. Ensuite on pourra visiter par nous même. Si quelques choses nous plaît la vente se fait via Gringott.

\- Bon je vais voir ma fille. On fera le point quand on aura le dossier de Gringott. Dit Harry en soupirant.

Lucius prenait son petit déjeuner, seul dans la salle à manger du Manoir Malfoy quand son fils entra.

\- Bonjour, Papa. Le salua Draco en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son paternel. Il s'installa près de son père et se servit un thé.

\- Tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ?

\- Non. Enfin pas ce matin. j'ai des premières années cet après-midi. Répondit Draco.

\- Et tes études de droits ? S'intéressa Lucius.

\- Ca avance bien. Je dois dire que je m'amuse à enseigner le vol à Poudlard, ça me détends entre mes cours. Dit Draco avec entrain. Mais tu ne m'a pas prié de passer dans la semaine pour ça ?

\- Ta vie m'intéresse, Dray. Se défendit Lucius.

\- Je sais, papa. Mais je te connais, il y a autre chose.

\- Tu sais que Harry est revenu le temps de ses vacances ? Commença Lucius.

\- Oui. On a discuté un peu quand il passait à Poudlard. Dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as rencontré sa fille, Victoire ?

\- Vaguement. Elle ne quittait pas parrain. Tu crache le morceau ou tu vas me balader longtemps comme ça ? S'impatienta Draco.

\- Surveilles ton langage veux tu. S'indigna Lucius.

\- Désolé.

\- Pendant la guerre, quand on passait pas mal de temps au QG de l'Ordre, j'ai eu...une brève aventure avec Harry. Hésita Lucius.

\- Oui je sais. Répondit Draco. Tu le bouffais du regard je me doutais bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Lucius leva un sourcil perplexe en entendant ça.

\- Je vois. Le fait est que Victoire est ma fille. Lâcha Lucius en soupirant.

\- Ah ! S'exclama Draco.

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ? S'offusqua Lucius.

\- Bah là oui. Soupira Draco. Écoutes papa, je ne sais pas ce que tu compte faire mais je dois dire que je suis assez content d'avoir une petite sœur même si j'ai visiblement raté presque six ans de sa vie. Maintenant ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que tu comptes faire pour elle et pour Harry ?

\- Je compte participer à la vie de ma fille, Dray. Et quoi Harry ?

\- Je te l'ai dit je te connais. Tu peux te mentir à toi même mais pas à moi. Je te vois te morfondre d'amour depuis 6 ans.

\- Je ne… tenta de se défendre Lucius avant de se répondre. Tu as raison. Je dois arrêter de me mentir à moi même.

\- Et que compte tu faire ? L'encouragea Draco. Son parrain lui avait parler de leur situation à Harry, Sev et son père, ce matin. Il devait encourager son père à aller chercher le bonheur où il était.

\- Je ne sais pas. Avoua Lucius. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit depuis que sa fille et Harry était parti la veille.

\- Je vais t'aider. Je sais par Severus, que Harry et Granger ont décidé d'acheter une maison en Irlande et d'ouvrir un cabinet de Médicomagie. Parrain m'a dit que Gringott leur avait donné une liste de bien correspondant à leurs souhaits et qu'ils comptait trouver quelque chose avant Noël. Je suis moi aussi invité pour Noël.

\- Et pourquoi Severus ne m'a rien dit ? S'indigna Lucius.

\- Parce qu'il l'a appris seulement cette nuit et je pense qu'il t'en aurait parlé dès la fin des cours.

\- Et ça m'aide en quoi ?

\- Ils seront en Irlande demain pour visiter plusieurs biens. Selon Sev, Granger et Charlie reste au Terrier demain soir et repartent dans la foulée. Harry et...Victoire, resteront dans les quartiers de Sev pour la nuit.

\- Merci fils.

\- Tu as toujours tout fait pour que je sois heureux malgré le manque d'attention de ma chère mère et la guerre. A mon tour de t'aider à trouver le bonheur. Dit Draco avant de saluer son père songeur et de partir.

Harry et Hermione transplanèrent pour le nord de l'Irlande. Harry avait laissé Victoire avec Charlie à Poudlard afin de gagner du temps dans leurs visites.

Il était 17h00 et c'était la dernière visite. Les biens qu'ils avaient visité avaient du charme mais aucun ne leur avait tapé dans l'œil.

\- Waouh ! On est dans la forêt Dark Hedge. C'est magnifique. J'ai lu plein de truc sur ce coin de l'Irlande, j'ai toujours trouvé ça féerique. S'exclama Hermione.

Harry sourit face à l'enthousiasme de sa meilleure amie mais il était aussi émerveillé qu'elle.

Ils marchèrent sur plusieurs centaines de mètres en s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Le domaine qui se présentait à eux était époustouflant.

Il était niché sous les arbres avec une petite rivière qui passait sous un pont de pierre recouvert de plantes et de fleurs en tout genre.

Il traversèrent le petit pont pour s'approcher de l'habitation. Il s'agissait d'une maison atypique avec un toit de chaume et des grandes fenêtres à petits carreaux. La maison était faite de pierres grises et du lierre et de la mousse poussaient sur l'habitation. Elle avait deux étages et une cheminée.

En avançant un peu, Harry s'aperçut qu'il y avait une seconde maison plus petite derrière reliée à la plus grande par un pont suspendu en bois.

Hermione ouvrit la porte de la grande maison pour arriver dans une grande pièce à vivre avec d'un côté un salon devant une cheminée en pierre et de l'autre une grande cuisine ouverte seulement séparée du salon par un bar. En traversant le salon, ils virent, derrière la grande cheminée, une autre pièce. C'était une verrière qui donnait l'impression d'être dans la forêt. La pièce contenait une grande table de bois pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personnes.

\- C'est magnifique. Laissa échapper Harry.

Hermione, tout sourire, l'entraîna vers l'escalier en colimaçon près de la cheminée.

Le premier étage était composé d'une grande pièce arrondie avec un magnifique parquet et de grandes baies vitrées. Il n'y avait que deux portes : Une à gauche et une à droite.

Celle de gauche était une bibliothèque de belle taille. Les rayonnages étaient vides mais ils auraient de quoi mettre les bibliothèque Black, Potter et Prince. Au pire ils pourraient toujours l'agrandir magiquement pour en accueillir plus comme celle de Poudlard.

La porte de droite était un grand bureau. Les murs étaient peints en vert forêt et bleu. Il y avait des rayonnages vides au fond de la pièce, un bureau en bois massif et sombre devant la grande fenêtre et une cheminée sur la gauche.

Ils ressortirent de la pièce pour emprunter un second escalier en colimaçon.

Le second et dernier étage. Les escaliers donnaient sur un petit hall éclairé par une belle fenêtre ainsi qu'un couloir à gauche et un autre à droite.

Le couloir de gauche contenait une suite parentale avec un coin salon, un grand dressing, une magnifique salle de bain et une chambre de belle taille avec un énorme lit à baldaquins pouvant au moins contenir quatre personne, pensa Harry.

Il y avait deux autres chambres avec salle de douche dans ce couloir l'une dans les tons vert anis et ivoire et la seconde dans les tons gris anthracite et blanc.

Le couloir de droite contenait une salle de sport, deux autres chambres avec salle de douche et une autre suite parentale.

\- Et le pont suspendu ? On a pas vu d'accès ? S'étonna Harry.

\- L'autre maison est plus petite, l'accès doit se faire au premier étage.

Hermione et Harry redescendirent au premier. Ils trouvèrent, en effet, une petite porte dans la vaste pièce qui s'ouvrait sur l'extérieur. Ils traversèrent le pont extérieur et poussèrent la porte en bois de l'autre maison.

Ils arrivèrent directement dans un petit hall dans le seul étage de la maisonnette. Il y avait deux portes, l'une ouvrant sur une grande chambre avec salle de bain et la seconde donnant sur une chambre plus petite mais de belle taille. Ils descendirent l'escalier pour atterrir au rez de chaussée.

Il y avait un salon d'une vingtaine de mètre carré avec une cheminé sur le mur du fond. La cuisine était ouverte aussi et une grande table en bois avec ses chaises séparaient la cuisine du salon. C'était plus petit mais bourré de charme et convivial. Une porte au fond du salon donnait sur une grande salle de bain et une autre sur les toilettes.

Ils ressortirent dans le 'jardin' qui n'en était pas vraiment un puisque les deux maisons étaient perdus en plein milieu de la forêt.

\- C'est tout à fait ce que voulais.

\- Oui je dois dire que c'est magnifique et féerique. En plus, selon les documents de présentation de Gringott, la propriété s'étend sur six hectares dans la forêt. Donc on peut aisément faire construire notre cabinet un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Proposa Hermione.

\- J'ai vu une grange en arrivant. Selon les plan elle est encore sur la propriété. Elle est au bord du chemin d'accès et tout de même dans la forêt. Ce serait idéal. On la retape et on en fait une petite clinique tout équipée. En plus avec les deux maisons, on ne sera pas les uns sur les autres. S'enthousiasma Harry.

\- Oui. Allons à Gringott. Ensuite on pourra allez acheter ce qu'il nous faut en meuble.

\- Doucement Mione il est dix-huit heure. Rigola Harry. On va à Gringott et on se retrouve demain à Poudlard pour aller faire les achats mobiliers, ça te va ?

\- Vendu !

Harry attrapa la main de son amie et transplana pour le Chemin de Traverse.

Après avoir rempli les papiers avec le gestionnaire gobelin, le domaine leur appartenait. Harry avait bataillé pour financer lui-même l'achat vu la richesse que contenait ses coffres mais Hermione n'avait rien voulu savoir. A la mort de ses parents, elle avait mis de côté un beau pécule en vendant la maison et le cabinet de dentiste, sans parler de ce qu'elle avait hérité en argent.

Elle avait donc demandé au gobelin la valeur de la plus petite des deux maisons et avait réglé la somme comptant. Harry avait payé le reste.

En sortant de Gringott, Hermione avait transplané pour le Terrier et Harry avait transplané pour Poudlard.

Charlie était déjà parti vu que Severus avait fini ses cours une heure plus tôt.

Harry traversa le château pour descendre aux cachots. Ils avaient encore une heure avant le repas dans la grande salle, il se doutait que Albus voudrait qu'ils y mange avec eux.

Il donna le mot de passe au tableau de Salazar Serpentard qui protégeait les appartements de son amant et se figea quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Visiblement les occupants du salon ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Severus était dos à la porte d'entrée, dans la petite cuisine en train de préparer du thé et Lucius était semi allongé, sur le canapé, avec sa fille à califourchon sur sa poitrine, en train de babiller. Le blond semblait pendu aux lèvres de sa fille et un fin sourire éclairait son beau visage aristocratique.

Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer en voyant cette scène de vie. Qu'il aimerait vivre de cette façon avec sa fille et les deux hommes qu'il aimait, sans prétention, sans prise de tête ou d'éléments extérieurs pour leur pourrir la vie, pensa Harry.

Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre et referma la porte, attirant l'attention des deux hommes et de la petite.

\- Papa ! S'exclama Victoire en descendant de la poitrine de son père pour sauter dans les bras de Harry. Celui-ci la réceptionna en rigolant et l'embrassa. T'as trouvé une belle maison ?

\- Oui mon cœur. J'ai trouvé une belle maison en plein milieu de la forêt. Répondit Harry sachant que les deux autres hommes devaient tendre l'oreille.

\- Cool. S'exclama Victoire. On y va quand ? Et Daddy il pourra venir ? Et C'est où ? Et j'ai une grande chambre ? Et Dobby et Kreattur ils pourront me refaire un dessin sur le mur comme au Square ?

Harry entendit Lucius et Severus pouffer devant l'enthousiasme de Victoire.

\- Doucement mon chat. Rigola Harry à son tour. Marraine et moi allons acheter les meubles demain et on fera la décoration en même temps. On devrait s'y installer d'ici la fin de la semaine. C'est dans le nord de l'Irlande dans la forêt Dark Hedge et oui tu as une grande chambre. Tu demanderas toi même à Dobby et Kreattur pour ta fresque. Et oui Daddy pourra venir quand il le souhaite. Accepta Harry sans regarder Lucius.

Celui-ci leva un sourcil surpris en entendant ça et finit par sourire sous le regard moqueur de Severus.

\- Tu reste ici pour la semaine du coup ? Demanda Severus en traversant la pièce pour donner un baiser à son lion.

\- Bonjour, Sev. Bonjour Lucius. Put enfin les saluer Harry. Non je ne reste que jusqu'à demain. On passe là journée là-bas avec Mione demain pour tout préparer et on repart dans la foulée aux États-Unis pour vider le loft et voir nos patrons.

\- Moi je peux dormir chez Daddy ? Demanda Victoire, les yeux plein d'espoir.

Harry regarda Lucius par-dessus l'épaule de sa fille et se retint de sourire en voyant le blond se tendre dans l'expectative avant de se reprendre en voyant que Harry le regardait.

\- Tu te débrouille avec ton père. Accepta Harry, mettant les cartes dans les mains de l'aristocrate. Il déposa sa fille parterre, qui se précipita dans les bras de Lucius.

\- Tu veux bien, hein Daddy ? Je serai sage et je t'écouterai ! Supplia Victoire.

\- Oui, tu peux dormir au Manoir, trésor. Répondit Lucius en remerciant Harry d'un regard pétillant mais le visage impassible.

Harry soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Il rigola de même que Severus en voyant Victoire sautiller partout, heureuse.

\- Elle a prit sa douche ? Demanda Harry qui voyait l'heure du repas arriver.

\- Non. Charlie l'a emmené avec Hagrid voir les licornes de la forêt interdite. Il l'a déposé seulement un quart d'heure avant que tu arrive. Albus nous a invité à venir manger dans la grande salle. Expliqua Severus.

\- Oui je m'en doutais un peu. Soupira Harry, il était épuisé et aurait préféré dîner ici mais il ne pouvait pas refuser ça à Albus et Minerva.

\- Si tu es trop fatigué on peut manger ici. Tenta Severus.

\- Non je l'ai promis à Minerva quand je l'ai croisé ce matin en partant pour les visites. Répondit Harry. J'ai juste besoin de me poser un peu.

\- Alors poses toi, on a encore trente minute avant le repas. Je m'occupe du bain du petit monstre à moins que tu veuilles le faire Lucius ? Proposa Severus en fronçant les sourcils vers Lucius. Il était bien silencieux depuis l'arrivée de Harry, ricana intérieurement Severus.

\- Je peux ? Demanda Lucius d'un ton incertain si peu habituel venant de lui.

\- C'est ta fille. Répondit simplement Harry, les yeux clos, la tête renversée sur le dossier du fauteuil.

Lucius se leva avec un sourire heureux. Il contourna la table du salon et prit le chemin de la salle de bain, non sans avoir passé sa main dans les cheveux en bataille du gryffondor, qui sursauta sous le ricanement moqueur de Severus.

\- Je suis crevé. Dit Harry pour éviter le sujet 'Lucius'.

\- Laisses-moi m'occuper de toi. Dit Severus en se postant derrière le fauteuil et en massant les épaules de son lion.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, Harry ronronnait, les yeux clos, proche du sommeil.

Severus vit Lucius ressortir de la salle de bain avec une Victoire enroulée dans une sortie de bain jaune et violette avec un gros phénix dans le dos. Il se stoppa, appréciant la scène.

Severus leur fit signe de se taire sans arrêter son massage. Il fit signe à Lucius de prendre sa place et attrapa Victoire pour aller l'habiller dans la chambre.

La petite pouffa dans sa main devant le stratagème de Severus.

Lucius glissa ses mains sur les épaules de Harry et commença à masser. Il sourit en entendant les ronronnements reprendre.

Ses mains glissaient, pétrissaient, caressaient.

\- Par Merlin, tu as des mains en or, Lucius. Dit Harry, les yeux toujours clos, avec un sourire en coin.

Lucius sursauta avant de reprendre son massage un fin sourire ourlant ses lèvres.

\- Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Depuis quand je sais que ce sont tes mains et non celles de Sev ? Depuis le début. Je sais encore faire la différence entre son toucher et le tiens. Répondit Harry.

Lucius retira ses mains en comprenant de travers la phrase du gryffondor.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Demanda Harry sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Je suppose que tu préfère que ce soit Severus qui te masse ? Demanda Lucius confus. Ce foutu gryffondor lui retournait le cerveau. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, pensa Lucius.

\- A quel moment ais-je dis ça ?

Lucius hésita un instant avant de reprendre son massage.

Victoire sortit de la chambre en courant et sauta sur les genoux de son père, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux. Lucius retira immédiatement ses mains et retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé en face de Harry et de sa fille, l'air pensif.

\- Papa ? On va manger ? Papy il a dit que je pouvais manger sur ses genoux ? Et Minnie elle a dit qu'elle m'apprendrait à devenir un mamimagus quand je serais élève à Poudlard.

\- Par Merlin, c'est une conspiration. Pesta Harry. Si Albus et Minerva s'y mettait, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de laisser Victoire aller à Poudlard dans cinq ans.

\- Un animagus, trésor pas un mamimagus. Rigola Lucius en sortant de ses pensées.

Victoire pouffa en hochant la tête.

\- Et qui est 'Papy' et depuis quand appelle tu Minerva Minnie ? Rigola Harry.

\- Papy bubus ! Et Minnie m'a dit que je pouvait vu que j'appelle déjà Molly mamy et que deux mamy avec le même nom c'est compliqué. Expliqua sérieusement Victoire.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

\- Papy bubus ? Répéta Harry en regardant Severus qui venait de s'installer face à lui.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça j'ai rien pu faire. S'indigna Severus. Charlie a du partir ce matin pour aller voir son futur employeur et j'ai laissé Victoire à la garde de Albus et Minerva le temps d'un cours. Quand je suis venu la chercher dans son bureau, Albus était assis sur le tapis en train d'apprendre à Victoire à changer la couleur des fils d'un tapis.

Harry pouffa en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Papy Bubus, il a un beau tapis avec des poils de toutes les couleurs maintenant. S'amusa Victoire, fière d'elle.

\- Et comment as-tu fait de la magie ? Demanda Harry qui craignait le pire.

\- Avec la baguette de Minnie. Elle me tenait la main pour me montrer les gestes. Même qu'elle a fait exprès de colorer la barbe de papy en rose fluo pour m'apprendre. Elle a fait le regard de l'innocente comme tu dis que je fais des fois.

Harry soupira, amusé malgré lui. Pourrie gâtée cette gamine !

\- On y va ? Demanda Severus en ricanant devant l'air désespéré de son lion.

Victoire descendit de son père pour courir vers Lucius et lui tendre les bras.

Lucius lui sourit et la souleva pour la caler sur sa hanche.

Ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle et traversèrent jusqu'à la table des professeurs sous les regards éberlués des élèves qui avaient déjà commencé à manger.

Lucius déposa sa fille sur le sol de l'estrade qui s'empressa de monter sur les genoux du directeur. Harry pouffa.

Severus s'installa à sa place habituelle à la gauche de Albus et Harry s'assit à côté de Minerva qu était elle-même à droite du directeur et donc de Victoire.

Lucius s'installa sur la dernière chaise libre à côté de Harry.

\- Merci. Murmura Lucius quand ils commencèrent à manger.

\- Merci pour quoi ? S'étonna Harry sur le même ton pour que leur discussion reste privée.

\- Pour me laisser prendre Victoire au Manoir un jour ou deux. Dit Lucius en se concentrant sur son assiette de charcuterie fine.

\- C'est ta fille. Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai fait une erreur il y a six ans, maintenant je ne te priverais pas de ta fille. Avoua Harry sans regarder Lucius.

\- Nous avons tous les deux fait des erreurs. Corrigea Lucius.

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai décidé de faire table raz du passé et de me concentrer sur mon avenir et celui de Victoire. Répondit sincèrement Harry.

\- Tu… hésita Lucius avant de se rétracter et de porter une fourchette à sa bouche d'un geste élégant.

\- Je pense régler mes affaires rapidement à New-York mais la maison de Dark Hedge ne sera sûrement pas prête avant la fin de semaine. J'aimerais que tu garde ta fille jusqu'à vendredi histoire de lui éviter d'être ballotter le temps que je serai à New-York.

Lucius leva la tête vers Harry, un sourcil surpris superbement levé.

\- Enfin si tes affaires te le permette. Ajouta Harry.

\- Je travaille au Manoir. Et Victoire passe avant tout. Dit sincèrement Lucius.

\- Bien. Dit Harry avant d'attaquer son assiette.

Draco sourit de l'autre côté de la table en voyant le sourire béat passer brièvement sur le visage de son paternel.

Harry sursauta quand la salle explosa de rire.

Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers sa fille pour voir Albus avec une magnifique barbe rose flashy et de longs sourcils vert serpentard. Harry pouffa avant de voir la baguette dans les mains de sa fille, bois d'ébène, noir comme la nuit. Severus. Il éclata de rire à son tour suivi du reste de la table des professeurs. Les élèves étaient hilares.

Severus récupéra discrètement sa baguette avant qu'un Albus souriant ne prenne la parole.

\- Severus ! S'indigna faussement Albus.

Le maître des potions leva un sourcil perplexe, retenant un sourire amusé.

\- Albus ?

\- Allons mon garçon ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! Rigola Albus.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Albus.

\- Victoire ? Demanda Albus en rigolant comme un gamin.

\- Je n'ai rien fais, Papy ! S'indigna faussement Victoire. Je peux pas faire de magie j'ai pas de baguette. Sa remarque déclencha une nouvelle vague de rire dans la grande salle.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant la roublardise de sa fille.

\- Elle a indéniablement un côté serpentard ! Rigola Lucius.

\- Elle a de qui tenir ! S'exclama Minerva.

Harry secoua la tête, amusé, en voyant le sourire fier et prétentieux sur le visage du blond.

Le repas continua dans une ambiance conviviale, les élèves zieutant régulièrement du côté de la table des professeurs au cas où la fille du célèbre Harry Potter fasse encore des siennes.

Lucius attaquait son dessert quand il se tendit. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Harry à côté de lui qui était en pleine discussion avec Draco en face de lui. Il baissa les yeux sur ses cuisses pour voir ce qui l'avait perturbé.

La main de Harry était posée sur sa cuisse.

Lucius sourit avant de faire mine de rien et de continuer son dessert. Il se tendit à nouveau en sentant la main vagabonde remonter le long de sa cuisse dans une douce caresse.

\- Un problème papa ? Demanda Draco qui avait vu le petit jeu de son ancienne Némésis.

\- Non. Répondit Lucius un peu trop rapidement.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda innocemment Harry, un léger rictus moqueur étirant le coin de sa jolie bouche.

\- Tout va bien. Répondit Lucius d'une voix rauque avant de reprendre une bouchée de tarte au citron.

Harry retira sa main en ricanant et reprit sa discussion avec Draco.

Vil serpent, pensa Lucius malgré tout content de cette petite marque de tendresse.

\- Dois-je prendre ce geste comme un encouragement ? Murmura Lucius à l'oreille de Harry.

\- Depuis quand un Malfoy a besoin qu'on l'encourage ? Rétorqua Harry en se levant.

Lucius secoua la tête, amusé. Message reçu, Mr Potter, pensa Lucius.

Harry récupéra sa fille qui commençait à piquer du nez sur les genoux du directeur pour aller la coucher. Elle s'était pas mal dépensée avec Charlie et Hagrid et semblait épuisée.

\- Papa, je croyais que j'allais dormir chez Daddy ? Demanda Victoire, une fois dans les cachots.

\- Je pensais que tu pourrais dormir ici ce soir et ton père viendra te chercher demain ?

\- D'accord. Accepta Victoire avec une moue boudeuse et l'air triste.

\- Si Daddy dort ici ce soir et t'emmène demain quand je retrouverai tata Mione ça te va ?

\- Ouiiiii. S'enthousiasma Victoire en se glissant sous les draps de la chambre d'ami.

\- Je vais lui demander. Accepta Harry.

Il lança un sort de surveillance sur sa fille et ferma la porte de sa chambre.

\- Dobby ? Appela Harry.

Un pop claqua dans le silence du salon et Dobby apparût.

\- Maître Harry a besoin de Dobby ?

\- Oui. Peux tu rester ici pour surveiller Victoire ? Je retourne à la grande salle finir mon dessert et boire le thé avec Minerva et Albus et on revient.

\- Oui. Dobby va protéger Princesse Vicky. Dit solennellement le petit elfe dévoué.

Harry rigola et retourna dans la grande salle.

Il reprit place à côté de Lucius pour finir sa tarte.

\- Ta fille veut que tu dorme avec elle ici ce soir. Lâcha Harry en enfournant un petit morceau de tarte.

\- Si ça te va et que Severus est d'accord, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Répondit Lucius.

\- Hermione me rejoins à Poudlard à 07h00 pour aller acheter les meubles. Tu pourra l'emmener au Manoir quand tu voudras, Severus te donnera un sac avec les quelques vêtements que j'avais emmené. Il n'y en a que pour deux jours mais je peux t'en envoyer par hibou express quand j'arriverai à New York après-demain.

\- Ne t'embête pas et fais ce que tu as à faire. Je l'emmènerai faire les boutiques sur le Chemin de Traverse demain ou après demain. Répondit Lucius.

\- Ne la pourrie pas. Sourit Harry. Son dressing au loft est déjà immense.

Lucius lui renvoya son sourire mais leva un sourcil moqueur.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Merlin ! S'exclama Harry dramatiquement. Vu comment Draco avait été pourri gâté, il ne préférait même pas imaginer.

\- Tu as des cours à donner demain fils ? Demanda Lucius en s'adressant à Draco.

\- Non. Je pensais passer la journée dans mes livres mais si tu as mieux à proposer…

\- Une journée shopping avec ton père et ta sœur ? Proposa Lucius.

\- Avec plaisir. Répondit Draco avec un grand sourire.

Harry secoua la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ca promet ! Pensa-t-il.

Le repas se terminait et les élèves quittèrent petit à petit la Grande Salle pour retrouver leurs salles communes ou leurs dortoirs.

Il ne restait plus que le directeur, Minerva, Severus, Lucius, Harry et Draco autour de la table des professeurs.

\- Un thé ? Proposa Minerva. A moins que vous préfériez retrouver Victoire.

\- Elle dort et Dobby se fait un plaisir de surveiller sa princesse Vicky. Rigola Harry.

\- Dans ce cas, en route. Dit Albus en tapant dans ses mains.

Le directeur entraîna tout le petit monde dans son bureau et appela un elfe de maison pour commander du thé, des digestifs et des petits gâteaux.

Une fois tout le monde installé dans les fauteuils, Albus se tourna vers Harry.

\- Alors cette merveille que tu as trouvé ?

\- Hermione et moi avons trouvé la perle rare, expliqua Harry avec un grand sourire qui fit chavirer le cœur de Lucius et de Severus. C'est un domaine d'une vingtaine d'hectares en plein milieu de Dark Hedge. Il y a une grange à l'entrée du domaine qu'on va retaper pour ouvrir notre propre clinique et les maisons se trouvent un kilomètre plus loin, dans la forêt, il y a même une rivière et un petit pont trop mignon.

\- Les maisons ? Demanda Minerva avec un intérêt non feint.

\- Oui. Il y a une grande maison atypique en pierre et avec un magnifique toit de chaume. Elle est reliée par un pont suspendu à une petite maison dans le même style mais plus petite. Répondit Harry avec entrain.

Il sortit sa baguette et invoqua la pensine du directeur avant d'y placer le souvenir de la visite de la maison.

Albus jeta un sort sur la pensine pour créer un écran afin que tout le monde puisse voir le souvenir sans avoir à plonger dans la pensine.

\- C'est magnifique, Harry. S'exclama Minerva.

\- Je dois dire que c'est assez féerique. Vous serez bien là-bas. Ajouta Albus. Oserais-je espérer que ce changement de programme me permette de garder Severus parmi nos professeur ?

\- Non, désolé Albus. Répondit sincèrement Severus. J'ai décidé de me concentrer sur mes recherches. J'ai passé un contrat avec Ste Mangouste. Je leur fournirais leurs potions les plus avancées et je pourrais reprendre mes expérimentations à côté. Du moins jusqu'à ce que les trois zouaves ouvrent la clinique 'Dark Hedge'. Ensuite j'arrêterai mon contrat avec Ste Mangouste.

Albus hocha la tête, le regard pétillant.

\- C'est bien. Vos talents méritent d'être utilisés à leur juste valeur. Accepta Albus.

\- Tu as besoin qu'on s'occupe de Victoire quand Severus sera en cours cette semaine ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu retournais avec Hermione après demain pour mettre en ordre vos affaires et vider le loft ? Demanda Minerva à Harry.

\- Merci Minerva mais Victoire va passer la semaine avec son père. Elle en est ravie d'ailleurs. Sourit Harry en échangeant un regard complice avec Lucius.

\- Nous viendrons manger avec vous un soir de la semaine Minerva. Proposa Lucius.

\- Avec plaisir. Vous êtes les bienvenues. S'exclama Albus tout sourire.

\- Parle nous un peu de ce projet de clinique de Médicomagie ? Demanda Minerva avec intérêt.

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à discuter joyeusement jusqu'à ce que l'horloge de l'école sonne minuit.

Les trois hommes traversèrent les couloirs jusqu'aux cachots dans un silence confortable, la fatigue se faisant ressentir.

\- Tu dors avec ta fille ? Demanda Severus en sortant une couverture en plus du placard de son salon avant de la donner au blond.

\- Oui. Dit simplement Lucius. Bonne nuit.

Harry soupira quand la porte de la chambre d'ami se referma. Il sentit le corps puissant et chaud de Severus se lover dans son dos et entourer sa taille de ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait soupirer ainsi, amour ? Souffla Severus dans l'oreille de son lion, le faisant frissonner.

\- Je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser avec Lucius. Soupira Harry l'air malheureux.

\- Pourquoi ? Le poussa Severus.

\- Un coup il flirte avec moi, un coup il est silencieux… Il se rapproche puis s'éloigne et se rapproche à nouveau. Je n'arrive pas à le suivre.

\- Donnes lui un peu de temps. Un Malfoy est fier. Je connais Lucius, il a besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Répondit Severus.

Harry acquiesça et se retourna dans l'étreinte. Il déposa un baiser papillon avant de reculer sa tête mais Severus retint sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

\- Rends-moi ma bouche. Dit difficilement Harry en rigolant, sa lèvre inférieure toujours entre les lèvres de Severus qui rigolait aussi comme un gosse.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Rétorqua Severus en le lâchant pour mieux se rapprocher et l'embrasser passionnément.

Il souleva Harry sans stopper le baiser et se rendit dans sa chambre avant de jeter son lion sur le lit.

\- Quelle douceur ! Pouffa Harry.

Severus ricana et ferma la porte avant de lancer un sort de silence sur la chambre et de se jeter sur Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Harry s'extirpa difficilement des bras et du corps chaud de Severus qui dormait enroulé autour de lui.

Il se frotta les yeux et attrapa sa baguette sur la table de nuit avant de lancer un tempus. 05H00. Hermione serait là dans deux heures, autant se lever maintenant.

Il sortit du lit et rentra dans la salle de bain pour se doucher. Il lança un sort de silence sur la pièce pour ne pas réveiller Severus.

Une fois lavé et séché, il se posta devant le dressing de Severus nu comme un vers.

\- Tu compte te balader cul nu longtemps comme ça ? Lui parvint la voix ensommeillée de Severus.

\- Pourquoi ? Ca t'excite ? Joua Harry en prenant un boxer, un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Pas de pull ?

\- Oui. Et les pulls sont su l'étagère de droite. Grogna Severus depuis le lit.

Harry enfila le boxer, le pantalon et la chemise en soie et utilisa sa baguette pour mettre les vêtements à sa taille. Il attrapa un pull noir qu'il enfila sans le réduire.

\- Hum. Ca sent ton odeur. Dit-il en humant l'odeur de bois de santal et de plantes sur le pull de son amant.

\- Reviens au lit. Ordonna Severus, à moitié endormi.

\- Non. Hermione sera là dans moins de deux heures et j'aimerais me poser pour boire un thé et prendre un petit-déj'. Répondit Harry en s'approchant du lit.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant déjà presque rendormi et quitta la chambre. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la lumière du salon allumée. Il referma la porte de la chambre et se retourna.

Lucius était assis élégamment dans le fauteuil de Severus, une tasse de thé dans une main et le journal dans l'autre. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon noir habillé. Harry Déglutit en voyant les flammes de la cheminée faire danser des reflets sur le torse puissant de l'aristocrate.

\- Bonjour. Salua Lucius, un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Harry se reprit et avança jusqu'au salon pour se servir une tasse de thé. Il faisait attention de ne porter aucun regard vers Lucius.

\- Bonjour Lucius. Tu es déjà debout ? Demanda Harry en s'appuyant sur le manteau de la cheminé avec sa tasse de thé.

\- Oui. J'étais réveillé et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de réveiller Victoire. Répondit Lucius en posant son journal. Tu compte me regarder où la cheminée est plus intéressante ?

Harry soupira et leva la tête vers lui.

\- Satisfait ? Dit Harry en ancrant son regard émeraude dans les orbes grises identiques à celles de sa fille.

\- Non. Dit Lucius faisant froncer les sourcils de son vis à vis.

L'aristocrate se leva et s'approcha du gryffondor d'une démarche gracieuse. Il attrapa le menton du plus jeune entre deux doigts et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres sans que Harry ne réagisse. Il se recula à peine et posa son front sur celui de Harry.

\- Bonjour. Répéta Lucius d'une voix suave.

\- Bonjour. Répondit Harry en déglutissant fort peu discrètement, le doute et le désir se battant dans ses beaux yeux verts.

\- Et je ne vais pas te fuir parce que je viens de t'approcher. Dit Lucius.

\- Ah ! Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit à Severus hier soir. Constata Harry.

\- Oui.

\- Je...je comprend que tu puisses avoir besoin de temps pour réflechir et mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça mais arrêtes de me battre le chaud et le froid. Je suis perdu. Dit tristement Harry.

Lucius se recula et lâcha le menton de Harry pour le prendre par la taille et le ramener contre sa poitrine. Harry déposa sa tasse de thé sur le manteau de la cheminée et prit quelques minutes pour apprécier l'étreinte.

\- Je ferais attention alors. Accepta Lucius en glissant son nez dans le cou du plus jeune qui frissonna.

Lucius déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Harry et le libéra.

\- Viens manger un morceau. J'ai demandé à un elfe de te préparer un plateau avec un petit déjeuner complet. Dit Lucius en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil de Severus.

Harry sourit quand il vit que le plateau était intelligemment placé devant Lucius.

Il écarta les jambes de l'aristocrate et s'assit parterre entre ses jambes, le dos calé contre le fauteuil. Lucius sourit en le voyant faire et reprit la lecture de son journal après avoir lévité la tasse de Harry, de la cheminée à la table basse.

\- Merci.

\- Mais je t'en prie. Répondit Lucius en laissant sa main libre jouer avec les mèches désordonnées du plus jeune qui mangeait.

Une fois calé, Harry se leva et fit disparaître son petit déjeuner d'un coup de baguette. Il se rendit dans la chambre d'amie pour embrasser sa fille et retourna dans le salon.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà ? Demanda Severus en sortant de la chambre, l'air chiffonné et ne portant qu'un bas de pyjama en soie noir.

\- Oui il est presque huit heure. Je préfère rejoindre Mione aux limites des protections de Poudlard ça lui évitera de marcher dans le froid. Elle est où ma cape ?

\- Dans la chambre mais prend une des miennes, tu vas mourir de froid avec ta cape, elle n'est pas épaisse. Grogna Severus. On est en décembre par Merlin !

\- Tiens. Dis Lucius en lui tendant sa cape d'hiver hors de prix.

\- Et toi ? Dit Harry.

\- J'utiliserai la cheminette de Severus pour rentrer au Manoir avec Victoire. Je n'ai pas besoin de ma cape et j'en ai d'autre au Manoir. Répondit Lucius.

\- Merci. Sourit Harry en l'enfilant. Il frissonna – et pas à cause du froid – en voyant le tableau devant lui. Lucius torse nu dans le fauteuil et Severus dans la même tenue derrière le dit fauteuil. Il ne put retenir un gémissement et se retourna pour partir.

Lucius ricana.

\- Tu compte partir sans dire au revoir ? S'indigna Severus en cachant un rictus moqueur. Lui aussi avait comprit le problème de Harry.

\- J'ai déjà dit au revoir. Et vous êtes trop peu vêtus pour mes pauvres nerfs. Grommela Harry en quittant les quartiers de Severus.

Il secoua la tête, amusé, en entendant les rires des deux hommes suite à sa remarque.

\- Besoin d'une escorte ? Proposa Albus quand Harry arriva devant les grandes portes.

\- J'avais oublié qu'en temps que directeur vous pouvez transplaner partout dans Poudlard. Sourit Harry.

\- Aller, prends mon bras. Sourit Albus. Il fais froid dehors, ça t'évitera de marcher.

Harry le remercia d'un sourire radieux et attrapa le bras de son mentor avant de sentir les effets du transplanage.

Il atterrit hors des protections de Poudlard.

\- Je te laisse il fait vraiment froid. Souffla Albus qui ne portait pas de cape. Je te dis à dans quelques jours ?

\- Oui. Bonne semaine Albus et rentrez vite vous allez attraper froid.

Albus rigola et transplana. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione apparût.

Avant même qu'elle puisse dire bonjour, Harry l'attrapa pour transplaner dans le Londres moldu.

\- Il fait moins froid en ville. Rigola Harry en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur de cœur.

\- M'en parle pas, j'ai du emprunter une cape à Charlie et la mettre à ma taille. Répondit Hermione.

\- On aurait du prendre plus de vêtement. J'ai du piquer des fringues et un boxer à Sev et Lucius m'a prêté sa cape.

\- On fera fera une journée shopping la semaine prochaine quand on sera installé. C'est vrai que nos vêtement au loft ne sont pas aussi épais qu'à l'époque où on était à Poudlard.

Harry confirma d'un signe de tête et ils prirent la direction d'un grand magasin d'ameublement moldu.

Lucius aida sa fille à enfiler son manteau, son écharpe et son bonnet et la porta jusqu'au salon de Severus.

Celui-ci était parti donner son premier cours de la journée depuis deux heures. Lucius avait donc pu profiter d'un petit déjeuner en tête à tête avec sa fille.

\- Il est où Draco ? Demanda Victoire en regardant son père enfiler sa cape et récupérer sa canne.

\- Il va nous rejoindre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Répondit Lucius.

Victoire sourit de plus belle et sauta dans les bras de son père quand celui-ci les ouvrit.

Lucius traversa Poudlard sous les babillages de sa fille et marcha jusqu'à Pré au Lard avant de transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse.

L'aristocrate apparut près du Chaudron Baveur, côté sorcier. Il fut rapidement rejoint par son fils qui salua son père avant de déposer un baiser sur le front d'une Victoire souriante.

\- Tu veux commencer par quoi ? Demanda Draco en marchant à côté de son père.

\- Me Malkin. Harry m'a proposé de m'envoyer du change pour Victoire mais je lui ai dit qu'on viendrait chercher ce qu'il faut sur le Chemin de Traverse. Répondit le blond.

Draco acquiesça et ouvrit la porte de la boutique de vêtements pour laisser passer son père qui portait toujours Victoire.

\- Bonjour, Lord Malfoy. Salua la couturière avec un grand sourire. Elle savait que les affaires étaient plus que bonnes quand Lord Malfoy entrait dans sa boutique.

\- Bonjour. Répondit Lucius d'un ton hautain. Draco prends ta sœur, s'il te plaît. Dit Lucius en tendant Victoire à son fils.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider My Lord ? Piailla la vendeuse.

\- Je fais une sélection et on voit après. Lâcha Lucius en tournant le dos à la couturière pour jeter un coup d'œil aux vêtements. Celle-ci le suivait en silence, un carnet à la main pour noter les souhaits de son client.

Il sélectionna plusieurs pantalons, t-shirt, chemisier, pull, robes sorcières, capes, chaussures, sous-vêtements et autres accessoires, le tout de la meilleure qualité.

\- Autre chose ? Demanda Me Malkin avec révérence.

\- Oui. Je veux un set de tenue de soirée aux armoiries Potter et Malfoy.

\- Combinées ? S'étonna la couturière.

\- Oui. Et je vous conseille de garder ça pour vous. Il est évident que je n'aurai aucun scrupule à acheter autre part le cas échéant. Menaça Lucius.

\- Bien évident My Lord. Tout sera prêt dans deux heures. Je vous les envoie au Manoir Malfoy avec la facture ou vous repassez ?

\- Envoyez tout au Manoir comme d'habitude, Merci. Lucius la salua d'un hochement de tête et entraîna sa fille et son fils dans la boutique de jeux et jouets magiques.

Il passa une heure a dévaliser la moitié du magasin avant de se mettre à chercher sa fille et son fils.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en trouvant Draco, assis sur une petite chaise dans un coin du magasin, en train de 'boire le thé' avec Victoire.

\- Tu joues à la dînette fils ? Se moqua-t-il.

\- Oui bon ça va ! S'indigna Draco. Tu as déjà essayé de lui refusé quoi que ce soit ? C'est une manipulatrice.

Lucius pouffa avant de se reprendre. Il manquerait plus que quelqu'un voit le grand Lord Malfoy à rire des idioties de ses enfants. Il avait un rang et une image à tenir. Le reste c'était pour la maison.

\- On rentre ? Où vous voulez voir autre chose ?

\- Je dois passer chez Fleury et Bott et après c'est bon. Répondit Draco.

\- Daddy ? On peut aller voir la boutique de Quidditch ?

\- Tu es bien la fille de ton père, toi. Sourit Lucius en pensant à Harry.

\- Duquel ? Parce que je crois me rappeler que tu as toi aussi une certaine passion pour le Quidditch ? Rigola Draco.

\- Je parlais de Harry, insolent gamin ! S'offusqua faussement Lucius. Vas donc chercher tes livres et mets les sur mon compte.

Draco acquiesça et déposa Victoire dans les bras de Lucius avant de se diriger rapidement vers la librairie.

\- Daddy, j'ai faim. Dit Victoire devant la boutique de Quidditch une heure plus tard.

\- Draco ne devrait pas tarder, trésor. Que dirais-tu d'un énorme chocolat chaud ?

\- Avec des marshmallows ? S'enthousiasma Victoire en se léchant les babines.

\- Des quoi ? Dit Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Des marshmallows. Répéta Victoire comme s'il était un crétin. Papa il en met toujours quand on fait des chocolats chauds après son travail avec tata Mione.

\- Je vois. Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des friandises moldues. Répondit Draco en s'approchant d'eux, une pile de livres qu'il s'empressa de réduire. Désolé, il y avait un monde fou.

\- Sais-tu où on pourrait trouver ça, Dray ? Demanda Lucius.

\- Oui. Rentres au Manoir avec Victoire, je passe dans une supérette moldue et je vous rejoint. Dit Draco en prenant le Chemin du Chaudron Baveur pour traverser.

Lucius haussa les épaules et transplana au manoir avec sa précieuse charge.

Il retira leurs capes, manteaux et bonnet d'un coup de baguette après avoir déposer Victoire à terre et l'entraîna vers le salon.

\- On visite en attendant Draco ? Proposa Lucius en voyant le regard émerveillé de sa fille.

Victoire acquiesça et attrapa la grande main de son père pour découvrir le Manoir.

Quand Draco arriva au manoir, il trouva son père et sa sœur dans le salon en train de commander du chocolat chaud à un elfe.

\- Tiens, Pin's, ajoute ça dedans au moment de servir. Ordonna Draco en lançant à l'elfe, le paquet de marshmallow qu'il attrapa au vol avant de disparaître.

\- Trop bien. T'es le meilleur Dray. Chantonna Victoire en voyant la petite créature revenir avec trois énormes tasses de chocolat mousseux et fumant, surmonté de petits dés de marshmallow.

Draco et Lucius échangèrent un sourire complice.

\- Goûtes, Daddy c'est trop bon. Dit Victoire avec une belle moustache de chocolat sur le dessus de la lèvre.

Lucius secoua la tête d'amusement et goutta le breuvage d'un geste élégant avant de prendre un morceau de marshmallow avec sa cuillère.

\- Tu as raison ,Trésor. C'est délicieux. Avoua Lucius.

\- Mais papa, il le fait encore mieux tu verras.

Lucius sourit. Oui il verrait. Pas de doute.

Draco rigola. Quand son père souriait de cette façon, ça n'annoncer rien de bon pour l'objet de ses pensées. Il en viendrait à plaindre Harry. Avec deux serpentards, il allait en baver. Quoi que ! Potty pouvait avoir un sacré côté serpentard quand il le voulait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Harry se réveilla pour la dernière fois dans leur loft New-yorkais. Il gémit en ouvrant les yeux. Il était crevé.

Ils avaient passé la semaine avec Hermione à refaire la décoration et à meubler les maisons de Dark Hedge pour ensuite rentrer à New York afin de vider le loft.

Il ne restait plus que deux matelas qu'ils avaient laissé pour leur dernière nuit et deux petites valises avec du change et leur nécessaire de toilettes.

Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui pour voir si Hermione était debout. Il la situa en entendant l'eau couler dans la salle de bain.

Harry se leva avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de porter une main devant sa bouche. Il traversa le salon en courant et tambourina à la porte de la salle de bain pour qu'Hermione lui ouvre.

\- Harry ? Ca ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Hermione en voyant Harry entrer dans la salle d'eau comme une tornade pour vider son estomac dans les toilettes.

\- Je suis malade. Répondit Harry, une fois son estomac vidé.

\- Oui je vois ça. Dit-elle en lui tendant une serviette.

\- Les sushis d'hier soir ne sont visiblement pas passé. Baragouina Harry en se brossant les dents.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai mangé les mêmes que toi Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules et rangea ses affaires de toilettes.

\- Je te laisse finir. Dit Harry en sortant de la salle de bain sous l'œil perplexe de sa meilleure amie.

\- C'est bon j'ai fini. On y va ? Annonça Hermione en sortant de la salle de bain vingt minutes plus tard.

\- Ouais. Dit Harry en lançant un dernier regard sur le loft.

\- Molly et les autres viennent quand pour nous aider à préparer Noël ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Demain matin. On se rejoins à la maison ?

Hermione acquiesça et transplana pour leur nouvelle demeure irlandaise.

Harry ferma la porte du loft à clé et descendit à l'agence immobilière pour les donner à son agent. Ils avaient décidé avec Hermione de ne pas vendre et de le mettre en location. Ils avaient passé un contrat avec une agence qui avait des bureaux à côté du loft.

Il transplana ensuite pour le Manoir Malfoy.

Harry apparût dans le hall d'entrée. Ah ! Visiblement Lucius lui avait donné accès au Manoir. Lui qui pensait qu'il allait devoir traverser le parc dans le froid glacial, pensa Harry.

Il traversa le hall pour arriver dans un superbe salon dans différents tons de blanc.

\- Salut Dray. Salua Harry avec le surnom qu'utilisait Victoire.

\- Salut Potty. Le taquina le blond en levant la tête de son livre. Vous avez fini ?

\- Ouaip. Il était temps je suis crevé. Faire ça en une semaine n'était pas une excellente façon de profiter de mes vacances. Rigola Harry.

\- Je te crois tu as une mine épouvantable. Besoin d'un coup de main pour demain ? Proposa Draco.

\- Si tu veux. Connaissant Molly elle ne nous laissera pas entrer dans la cuisine mais pourquoi pas.

Draco acquiesça en souriant.

\- Mon père travaille dans son bureau. Couloir de gauche en sortant du salon, troisième porte à droite.

\- Et ma fille ?

\- Avec mon père. Elle ne le quitte pas d'une semelle. Rigola Draco.

Harry hocha la tête et prit la direction indiquée.

Une fois devant la double porte blanche, Harry frappa.

\- Entrer. Dit une voix suave. Harry frissonna.

Il poussa la porte et sourit devant le tableau.

Lucius était plongé dans ses papiers derrière son grand bureau en bois sombre et Victoire était allongée sur le ventre, sur un tapis persan épais et visiblement hors de prix, en lisant un énorme grimoire magique.

Harry s'approcha de sa fille et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Bonjour, mon cœur. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

\- Bonjour, mon papa d'amour. S'enthousiasma la petite à qui son père avait manqué. C'est Daddy qui me l'a donné. C'est pour apprendre à lire. C'est magique.

\- Continues princesse.

Victoire acquiesça et se replongea dans son grimoire.

Harry s'approcha de Lucius en contournant le bureau.

\- Bonjour, Lucius.

Lucius serra sa main dans la sienne pour lui montrer qu'il avait été entendu. Harry sourit et le laissa finir sans lâcher sa main.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lucius reposa sa plume et retira les lunettes qu'il mettait pour travailler, pour offrir un magnifique sourire à Harry.

\- Bonjour, Harry. Dit Lucius en se levant et en déposant un baiser sur la tempe du brun qui en frissonna de plaisir. Excuses moi je devais terminer.

\- Pas de soucis, j'avais compris.

Lucius lui sourit de nouveau et l'entraîna dans le canapé de son bureau, là où Victoire était étalée.

\- Tout c'est bien passé ? Demanda Harry.

\- Parfaitement. Tu en doutais ? Demanda Lucius avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non. S'empressa de répondre Harry qui ne voulait pas que Lucius pense qu'il doutait de ses qualités de père alors que ça n'était pas le cas.

\- Détends-toi Harry, je plaisantais. Sourit Lucius.

\- Daddy, il m'a acheté plein de vêtements et des jouets et des jeux magiques. Même que Dray il a été chez les moldus pour acheter du marshmallow pour faire du chocolat. Et puis on a fait du Quidditch même que Daddy m'a emmené sur son balai c'était trop bien. Expliqua Victoire avec entrain.

Lucius grimaça en voyant le regard noir de Harry.

\- Trésor, vas voir Draco dans le salon, je crois que papa a des choses à me dire. Dit Lucius sans quitter Harry des yeux.

\- Papa tu vas gronder Daddy parce qu'il m'a 'pourri gâté' ? Demanda innocemment Victoire.

\- Comment tu sais que tu as été pourri gâté mon ange ? Demanda Harry sans quitter Lucius des yeux.

\- Daddy il a dit à Dray que tu allais râler parce qu'il m'avait pourri gâté. Dit-elle sans arrière pensée.

Harry leva un sourcil moqueur en direction de Lucius qui grimaça à nouveau. Harry n'allait pas lui faire tout un plat pour quelques vêtements et jouets, si ? Bon il s'était peut être un peu laissé emporter mais il n'avait jamais compté pour Draco donc il pouvait bien faire pareil avec sa fille.

\- Je vois. Répondit Harry.

Victoire s'empressa de sortir du bureau pour rejoindre son frère.

\- Harry… commença Lucius avant de voir un sourire fleurir sur les lèvres du brun. Sale petit manipulateur.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais faire une crise parce que tu as pourri gâté ta fille ? Rigola Harry.

\- Crétin. Pesta Lucius.

\- Désolé c'était tentant. Mais n'en fais pas une habitude, s'il te plaît.

Lucius hocha la tête avant de se lever. Il tendit une main au brun qui l'attrapa et le tira contre son torse en refermant ses bras autour de lui.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Avoua Lucius en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

\- Ne joues pas avec moi, Lucius. Grimaça Harry.

\- Je ne joue pas Harry. J'ai fais sûrement une des pires erreurs de ma vie en te laissant partir il y a six ans.

Harry hoqueta mais se recula du blond. Il se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage.

\- Je n'arrive plus à te suivre. Avoua Harry.

\- Je t'aime. Lâcha Lucius sans s'approcher.

\- Je ne sais jamais si tu es sérieux ou pas. Continua Harry sans avoir entendu les mots du blonds.

\- Je t'aime. Répéta Lucius en approchant du brun.

\- J'aime Severus comme un fou mais le problème c'est que je t'aime tout autant et ça me déchire. Continua Harry.

Lucius bloqua le visage du gryffondor entre ses mains et l'obligea à ancrer son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? Je t'aime Harry. Je suis fou de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Je ne fais que survivre depuis que tu es parti. Lucius grimaça. Tu me transforme en vulgaire Pouffsoufle.

\- Tu m'aime ? Répéta Harry sous le choc.

\- Oui.

Harry sembla hésiter. Il aimait Lucius autant qu'il aimait Severus mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire de nouveau entrer dans sa vie s'il y avait un risque qu'il prenne de nouveau la fuite. Il ne s'en remettrait pas.

\- Tu es sûr de toi? Je ne pourrais pas endurer un nouveau rejet de ta part Lucius. Dit-il sérieusement.

\- Je suis sûr de moi. Je t'aime. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. La semaine loin de toi m'a permis de réflechir et de faire le point sur ce que je voulais. Et ce que je veux c'est toi, Victoire et Severus. L'autre soir à Poudlard, tous les quatre...je crois que j'ai compris à ce moment là.

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

\- Si je t'embrasse tu vas me jeter un sort ? Sourit Lucius.

\- Tentes ta chance.

Lucius rapprocha son visage de celui de Harry et l'embrassa avec passion, faisant passer tout son amour par ce baiser.

\- Dray ! Daddy il embrasse papa sur la bouche, Dray ! Hurla Victoire en claquant la porte du bureau qu'elle avait entre ouvert pour espionner.

\- Nous allons devoir une discussion avec ce petit monstre. Rigola Lucius. Il va falloir lui apprendre à mettre des filtres.

Harry acquiesça et pouffa. Sa fille était vraiment un cas.

\- Je vais rentrer, j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir.

\- Oui tu es un peu pâle. Confirma Lucius. Tu peux dormir ici.

\- Non. J'ai envie de voir Sev avant, je ne l'ai pas vu de la semaine… commença Harry.

\- Sev connais le chemin du Manoir, mon ange. Vas dormir. Je lui envoie un hibou pour qu'il nous retrouve ici.

\- Oui mais Hermione et Charlie nous attendent à Dark Hedge.

\- Dans ce cas je leur envoie un hibou à eux aussi, ils ne seront sûrement pas contre une soirée en amoureux. Contra Lucius.

Harry soupira.

\- Très bien. Je suis trop fatigué pour transplaner de toute façon.

Lucius souleva Harry comme une princesse avant de sortir de son bureau et de monter les marches jusqu'à l'étage des chambres. En l'occurrence, de sa chambre.

\- Hé ! S'indigna Harry en rigolant.

Lucius ricana et poussa la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied.

Il allongea Harry avec douceur sur le lit et utilisa sa baguette pour lui ôter ses vêtements, le laissant en boxer avant de remonter les couvertures sur lui.

\- Dors mon ange, tu es épuisé. Je m'occupe du reste et de notre fille. Dit Lucius en lui déposant un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres.

Harry s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Lucius redescendit à son bureau pour prévenir Granger et Weasley avant d'envoyer une note par cheminette à Severus pour lui dire de venir au Manoir au lieu d'attendre Harry à Poudlard après ses cours.

Il demanda aux elfes de préparer un dîner pour cinq et retrouva sa fille et son fils dans le salon. Il n'était que 16h00, Severus ne finirait que dans une heure et Harry pouvait bien se reposer un peu jusqu'au dîner.

Severus débarqua au Manoir Malfoy à la fin de ses cours, après avoir reçu le message de son meilleur ami.

Il traversa le bureau du blond et sourit en voyant le tableau qui l'accueillait dans le salon.

Victoire, Draco et Lucius étaient installés sur le tapis épais du salon en train de jouer avec un jeu de Quidditch miniature.

\- Depuis quand le Grand Lord Lucius Malfoy se vautre-t-il sur les tapis hors de prix de son manoir ? Railla Severus en déposant un baiser sur le front de la petite.

\- Je ne me vautre pas ! S'indigna Lucius sous les rires de ses deux enfants.

\- Comment va Harry ? Demanda Severus en souriant.

\- Il était épuisé. Il dort. Répondit Lucius en attrapant la main que lui tendait son ami pour se remettre sur ses pieds.

\- Tu joue plus Daddy ? S'étonna Victoire.

\- Sev et moi allons voir si ton père est réveillé pour le dîner. Draco tu garde un œil sur ta sœur s'il te plaît. Répondit Lucius.

Draco acquiesça avec un sourire mesquin. Harry allait avoir un sacré réveil vu le regard joueur de son paternel.

\- Le dîner ne sera pas servi avant deux heure, pourquoi tu veux le réveiller s'il est fatigué? S'étonna Severus en le suivant dans les couloirs richement décorés du Manoir.

Lucius lui répondit d'un sourire machiavélique qui fit lever les yeux au ciel au brun. Allons bon ! Qu'avez encore manigancé Lucius. Pensa Severus.

L'aristocrate ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en silence et fit signe à Severus de le suivre sans faire de bruit. Il s'installa doucement à côté de Harry pendant qu'il invita Severus à en faire de même de l'autre côté du gryffondor endormi.

\- A quoi tu joue ? Chuchota Severus pour ne pas réveiller son lion.

\- Et si tu m'aidais à réveiller ce magnifique jeune lord endormi ? Rigola discrètement Lucius.

Severus sourit avant de retirer la chemise du blond d'un geste de baguette. Lucius leva un sourcil amusé et se pencha pour glisser une main douce sur le torse nu de son gryffondor préféré, pendant qu'il retirait magiquement la chemise de Severus.

Harry soupira de bien-être mais ne se réveilla pas.

Severus glissa sa main à la suite de celle du blond pour caresser le torse imberbe de Harry.

Lucius retira sa main et se glissa sous la couverture pour se placer entre les jambes du gryffondor. Il fit disparaître le boxer d'un geste de la main et glissa sa langue le long du membre de Harry qui commençait petit à petit à grossir sous les attentions de Lucius.

Pendant ce temps, Severus titillait un téton maintenant durci et grignotait le cou de son amant.

Harry gémit et papillonna des yeux. Il ne put dire un mot, que Severus plongea sur ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné pour le plus grand bonheur du gryffondor.

Quand Lucius prit en bouche le membre dur de Harry, celui-ci gémit dans la bouche de Severus avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que...Hum. Gémit Harry en sentant une chaleur moite et douce autour de son membre.

\- Un problème amour ? Le taquina Severus sans stopper ses caresses divines.

\- Merde, Luce ! Haleta Harry en reconnaissant Lucius grâce à la caresse de ses longs cheveux sur ses cuisses.

Severus éclata de rire avant de reprendre les lèvres du brun entre les siennes.

Harry sentait une vague brûlante de plaisir parcourir son corps sous les caresses de ses deux amours.

\- Lucius, Stop je vais… Commença Harry avant que Severus écrase sa bouche de la sienne.

Lucius sourit contre le membre du plus jeune avant d'accélérer le rythme de sa bouche.

Harry se cambra et explosa dans la bouche du blond, son cri d'extase vibrant dans celle de Severus qui fouillait toujours l'intérieur de sa bouche de sa langue experte.

Lucius remonta le long du corps de son jeune amant en déposant des baisers humides sur la peau chaude et en sueur du gryffondor.

Les deux aînés échangèrent un regard et Severus s'allongea sur le dos en attirant Harry sur lui. Harry soupira de bonheur en sentant son érection de nouveau grandissante, se presser à celle dure comme la pierre de Severus.

Le maître des potions glissait amoureusement la pulpe de ses doigts le long du dos de son lion, lui arrachant des frissons de plaisir, tout en entamant un nouveau ballet avec la langue de Harry.

Harry gémit et mordit la lèvre de Severus dans le baiser, en sentant les doigts du blond opérer en lui. Par Merlin, ils allaient le rendre fou.

Severus avait glissé ses mains sur le magnifique fessier de son lion pour le presser au maximum contre son propre bassin tout en écartant un peu les deux globes musclés pour faciliter l'accès à Lucius.

Harry grimaça légèrement quand Lucius le pénétra, pourtant avec douceur et lenteur. Il glissa son visage dans le cou de Severus qui tentait de faire passer la douleur en frottant son bassin pressé contre celui de Harry. La manœuvre fonctionna et Lucius put commencer à aller et venir avec langueur.

Les mouvements de vas et viens du blond entraînait un mouvement lascif du corps de Harry sur celui de Severus. Ce dernier rejeta la tête contre les oreillers en sentant son érection être sollicitée divinement et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

Harry le trouvait encore plus beau ainsi.

Lucius continuait son mouvement tout en admirant le visage de Severus crispé sous le plaisir. Une idée lui vint et il glissa une main sous Harry sans arrêter d'entrer et de sortir de son intimité, pour préparer Severus. Celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant les longs doigts de son meilleur ami et maintenant amant le préparer avec douceur. Il fronça les sourcils mais son courroux momentané à l'idée d'être dominé, fut oublié par son vicieux petit lion qui lui grignotait le cou avec passion.

Lucius décala un peu Harry sans sortir de son intimité pour attraper son érection et la glisser lentement en Severus qui se crispa légèrement en fermant les yeux. Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce que Lucius lui faisait faire.

Il crut qu'il allait venir dans la seconde en sentant son érection enserrée dans l'intimité de son amour brun pendant que le second le remplissait complètement.

\- Merde ! Souffla Harry, pantelant.

\- Attends un peu amour. Laisses-lui le temps de s'y faire et respire lentement pour te contenir. Souffla doucement Lucius à l'oreille du gryffondor.

\- Par Merlin, bouge. Siffla Severus en ouvrant les yeux et en leur balançant un regard noir qui les amusa plus qu'autre chose.

Lucius donna un grand coup de rein pour se venger, faisant crier Harry puis gémir Severus .

Le blond début un vas et viens passionné entraînant celui de Harry en Severus.

En voyant Severus s'abandonner complètement à lui, Harry se dit qu'il venait de retomber amoureux de son ancien maître des potions.

Lucius n'en put plus et explosa au fin fond de son gryffondor dans un gémissement rauque. Il se délogea délicatement de Harry pour ne pas le blesser et se glissa contre le flan de Severus pour lui offrir un baiser à couper le souffle.

Pendant ce temps Harry, plus libre de ses mouvements accéléra le rythme de ses vas et viens. Il sentait qu'il allait venir, mais refusait de s'occuper d'autre chose que du plaisir de son amant.

\- Merlin! Gémit Severus qui sentait qu'il allait venir quand Harry frappa sa prostate à plusieurs reprises. Lucius pinça la base du sexe de Severus pour l'obliger à se retenir. Il savait, grâce à la légilimencie, comment Severus voulait finir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'indigna Harry qui se sentait proche de l'explosion.

\- Ne te retiens pas amour. Gémit Severus en sentant une nouvelle fois Harry percuter sa prostate.

Harry accéléra le mouvement de balancier, rendant fou Severus, qui remerciait intérieurement Lucius de l'empêcher de jouir maintenant.

Harry se cambra et explosa en frissonnant, malmenant un peu plus le précieux contrôle de Severus.

Harry s'effondra sur le torse de Severus, à bout et pantelant.

Lucius lâcha l'érection de Severus et souleva Harry. Il ricana en voyant Severus peiner à se contrôler quand le membre du plus jeune se retira de lui.

Lucius allongea Harry sur le dos et laissa Severus se glisser entre ses cuisses.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre en comprenant pourquoi Severus n'avait pas voulu jouir.

Severus plongea sur Harry, le pénétrant d'un coup sec avant de déposer un baiser amoureux sur ses lèvres. Il se releva légèrement et s'appuya sur ses coudes, encadrant le visage de Harry avec ses mains et commença à le pilonner avec fougue, son regard d'obsidienne ancré dans celui émeraude du gryffondor.

Après ce qu'il venait de vivre, il ne tint pas longtemps et frissonna sous la violence de son orgasme en déclenchant un nouveau chez Harry dans la foulée.

Severus déposa un baiser doux sur les lèvres de brun avant d'en donner un identique à Lucius et se laissa tomber à la gauche de son lion. Lucius en fit de même et s'installa à la droite. Chacun avec une main posée sur le ventre d'un gryffondor comblé.

Lucius lança un sort de nettoyage sur eux trois et remonta les couvertures avant de suivre ses deux hommes dans le sommeil.

\- Le dîner est prêt à être servi jeune maître. Annonça un elfe de maison à Draco.

Draco grimaça. Il doutait que les trois là-haut serait en état de venir dîner.

\- Ne bouges pas mon chaton, je vais vérifier quelque chose. Dit Draco à sa sœur.

Victoire acquiesça et reprit son jeu.

Draco soupira en arrivant devant la porte de la chambre de son père. Il espérait ne rien interrompre.

Il ouvrit la porte en fermant les yeux et n'entendant aucun bruit, il les ouvrit. Il sourit en voyant Harry pelotonné contre Severus, la tête sur son torse et son père enroulé autour du gryffondor.

« Heureusement, ils ont eu le temps de remonter les couvertures » Pensa Draco. Il écrivit un petit mot qu'il déposa sur la table de nuit et quitta la chambre pour retrouver sa sœur.

\- Pin's, tu peux mettre le repas sous stase ? Parrain, Père et Potty auront sûrement faim plus tard. Nous on va sortir. Demanda Draco à l'elfe en chef.

\- Bien-sûr jeune maître. Accepta l'elfe avant de disparaître.

\- Dis-moi ma princesse ? Ca te dit d'aller manger un de ces horribles trucs moldus que ton père affectionne ? Proposa Draco.

\- Hamburger et frites? Demanda Victoire avec espoir.

\- C'est ça. Accepta Draco.

\- Avec papa et tante Mione on va au cinéma après Mcdo. Tenta Victoire.

\- Au quoi ? Demanda le jeune sang-pur, perdu. Harry et Granger l'avait souvent emmené dans le monde moldu pendant la guerre quand ils avaient besoin de souffler mais le 'cinéma' ne lui disait rien.

\- Et si on appelais tante Mione et Oncle Charlie ? On y va tous les quatre comme ça. Et tante Mione elle connaît.

\- Vas pour une sortie à quatre dans le monde moldu. Accepta Draco en habillant sa sœur avant de transplaner à Dark Hedge.

Harry se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Il sourit amoureusement en voyant les deux serpentards dormir contre lui. Son sourire se transforma en grimace quand il sentit une nouvelle fois son estomac se retourner. Il se dirigea sans bruit vers la salle de bain attenante et vida le peu que contenait son estomac dans les toilettes.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait été malade quasiment toute la semaine, il avait mis ça sur le compte de ses voyages et de sa semaine chargée mais là il n'y avait aucune raison. A moins que… pensa Harry. Prit d'un doute il pointa sa baguette sur son ventre et lança un sort de détection sur lui. Heureusement qu'il était médicomage ça allait éviter les rendez-vous.

Son ventre s'entoura d'un halo bleu et Harry soupira.

\- C'est reparti pour 9 mois de torture. Soupira Harry en souriant malgré tout.

Il relança un sort de diagnostique et un autre spécialement conçu pour les grosses mâle et sourit de plus belle. Ce n'était pas prévu mais il était heureux. Ce soir c'était la première fois en six ans qu'il refaisait l'amour avec Lucius donc le bébé était de Severus. Ca correspondait avec leur première fois au Square Grimmaurd.

Il se doucha sous sort de silence pour ne pas réveiller ses deux hommes et descendit à la cuisine, mort de faim.

\- Pin's, C'est ça ? Salua Harry en s'installant à la table de cuisine.

\- Oui maître. Vous avez faim ? Proposa l'elfe de maison.

\- Je meurt de faim ! S'exclama Harry sous le regard ravi de la créature.

Quand Lucius et Severus retrouvèrent Harry une demi heure plus tard, ils furent d'abord amusé de le voir dîner dans la cuisine puis étonnés devant la montagne de nourriture que contenait son assiette.

\- Et bien tu as faim, amour. Rigola Lucius en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe et de s'installer face à lui en grimaçant. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de manger dans la cuisine.

\- Je suis affamé. Rigola Harry en engloutissant un énorme morceau de rôti sous les yeux écarquillés de Severus.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Railla le maître des potions.

\- Un problème avec mon coup de fourchette mon amour ? Demanda Harry en plantant son regard dans celui de Severus.

\- Non. Répondit Severus étonné par le ton sérieux.

\- Bien. Parce que tu vas devoir t'y faire. Et ça risque d'empirer durant les neuf prochains mois.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux en comprenant. Il échangea un regard avec Harry qui confirma d'un signe discret de la tête tout en désignant Severus, qui n'avait visiblement pas comprit.

Lucius sourit ravi d'avoir un second enfant, qui plus est dont Severus serait le père biologique. Victoire étant sa fille, il aimait l'idée de fonder une famille de cette façon.

Severus releva la tête de son thé, les sourcils froncés.

\- Comment ça les neuf prochains mois ?

\- Oui, environ. Et crois moi Hermione sera ravi de vous laisser gérer mes envies saugrenues, mes sautes d'humeurs et mes crises de larmes. La dernière fois c'est elle qui m'a accompagné tout le long et je ne lui ai pas fait de cadeau. Dit Harry, faisant mine de rien et se retenant de rire devant l'air abasourdi de Severus.

\- Tu...tu… tu es… Bafouilla Severus sous le choc.

\- Je… Je… je suis quoi ? Se moqua Harry en échangeant un regard amusé avec le blond.

\- Par Merlin, c'est la première fois que je vois la terreur des cachots bégayer. Rigola Lucius.

\- Mon amour ? Appela Harry en agitant sa main devant les yeux écarquillés de Severus.

\- Tu es...enceint ? Réussit à dire Severus mais avec difficultés.

\- Ciel il a réussi à aligner plus de deux mots. Taquina Harry en reposant sa fourchette. Oui je suis enceint, je viens de le découvrir et pour information tu es le père, Sev.

\- Papa...je...je vais être...papa ? Bafouilla Severus avec un sourire béat sur le visage.

Harry et Lucius explosèrent de rire en le voyant.

Severus se leva et obligea Harry à se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui offrir le baiser du siècle.

\- En parlant d'être père, commença Lucius en fronçant les sourcils. Où sont mes enfants ?

Severus libéra Harry et colla son dos contre sa propre poitrine tout en l'entourant de ses bras afin que Harry puisse faire face à Lucius.

\- J'ai trouvé un mot de Dray. Il est sorti dans le monde moldu avec Mione, Charlie et ta fille. Je suppose hamburger/cinéma si c'est ta fille qui a choisi.

\- Je vois. Autre chose, quand est-ce que les Weasley arrivent à Dark Hedge? Répondit Lucius.

\- Demain midi. Elle veut préparer le repas de Noël. Répondit Harry en se lovant contre la poitrine de Severus.

\- Et tu veux y aller quand ? Demanda Severus.

\- Tout est prêt niveau ménage, mobilier et tout. Je me dis qu'on pourrait y aller demain matin. Proposa Harry.

Severus fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard sombre de Lucius.

\- Et si tu allais prévenir Albus et Minerva pour le bébé ? Utilise le réseau de cheminette mais évite de transplaner. Dit Severus. Il échangea rapidement un regard appuyé avec Harry pour avoir une confirmation par légilimencie. Harry confirma le message caché d'un sourire et quitta la cuisine pour le bureau du blond.

\- Tu me semble bien sombre d'un coup ? Demanda Severus en s'asseyant devant Lucius.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. Souffla Lucius.

\- J'ai compris ce qui vient de se passer dans ta tête et tu es un idiot. Harry n'attend qu'une chose c'est que tu viennes t'installer à Dark Hedge toi aussi. Mais il ne te le dira pas parce qu'il ne veut rien t'imposer.

Lucius leva un sourcil surpris.

\- Tu es sur ? S'assura le blond.

\- Évidemment espèce de cornichon. Et moi aussi, avant que tu te pose la question.

\- Ne lui dis rien. Je viens passer le week-end avec vous pour Noël et je rentrerais au Manoir lundi avec Dray le temps de mettre certaines affaires en ordres. Draco sera ravi de rester au Manoir le temps de ses études, il me l'a déjà dit. Et s'il veut nous rejoindre ensuite et bien...Le Manoir sera un pied à terre de plus quand nous irons en Angleterre. S'enthousiasma Lucius avant de se reprendre sous le regard affectueux du brun.


	9. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

 _Noël, 10 ans plus tard._

Harry raccompagna son dernier patient à la porte et se laissa tomber sans grâce dans son fauteuil en passant une main douce sur son ventre rebondi.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué, Potty. S'inquiéta Draco en entrant dans le bureau de son meilleur ami.

\- Je suis crevé. Je vais suivre le conseil de Mione et vous laisser gérer seuls pour les deux mois de grossesse qu'il me reste. Avoua Harry.

\- De toute façon mon père et Oncle Sev vont finir par te clouer au lit avec interdiction de sortir si tu continu comme ça. Une grossesse mâle est déjà fatigante mais une grossesse mâle après trente ans je te dis pas.

\- Je sais, docteur Dray. Rigola Harry en attrapant la main tendue du blond pour s'aider à se lever.

Draco avait abandonné ses études de droit juste après que son père, son parrain et Harry se soient installés au 'cottage' de Dark Hedge dix ans plus tôt. Il avait préféré prendre un cursus de Médicomagie spécialisé dans les grossesse mâle et les grossesse des créatures magiques. Après trois ans d'études, il avait rejoint Hermione, Harry, Charlie et Severus au sein de la petite clinique 'Dark Hedge'. C'est là-bas qu'il avait rencontré sa femme.

\- De toute façon c'est la dernière. Trois grossesses c'est suffisant surtout que cette fois ce sont des jumeaux. Si ton père et ton parrain veulent un autre enfant, ils n'ont qu'à le porter. Pesta Harry.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Ils ont déjà des caractères d'hippogriffes mal léchés, je n'imagine même pas enceints. Railla Draco.

Les deux amis discutèrent et rigolèrent le long de la route jusqu'aux maisons qu'ils habitaient depuis maintenant dix ans.

Des modifications et divers agrandissements et rajouts avaient été réalisé depuis dix ans mais le charme féerique des lieux n'avait pas changé.

La plus grande maison, la principale, était habitée par Severus, Lucius, Harry, Victoire et leur second enfant, Glen, le fils de Severus. Draco s'était installé à Dark Hedge, peu après ses études. Il avait suffit de construire un autre petit cottage comme celui où vivaient Charlie, Hermione et leur fille Rosa. Les deux cottages étaient reliés au plus grand par deux ponts suspendus.

Deux ans plus tard, Draco avait fait emménager Ivy Green, une jeune vampire absolument magnifique qui été arrivée dans un salle état à la clinique. Elle avait été transformé quelques jours plus tôt et avait eu du mal à s'acclimater à sa nouvelle condition. Draco l'y avait aidé et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. De cette union était née Isis, une jolie petite fille blonde typiquement Malfoy avec de beaux yeux violets comme sa mère. C'était la filleule de Harry.

\- Quand est-ce que Molly arrive ? Demanda Draco.

\- Elle doit déjà être là. La connaissant elle a déjà investi la cuisine pour préparer le repas de Noël comme chaque année. Rigola Harry.

\- Ouais au grand déplaisir de Père et d'Oncle Sev. Pouffa le blond en ouvrant la porte.

\- Ils râlent mais ils l'adorent. Rigola Harry en poussant la porte d'entrée.

\- Harry mon chéri. Comment vas-tu?S'exclama Molly en serrant le gryffondor dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien, Molly. En quoi je peux t'aider ? Demanda Harry en souriant.

\- Hors de question. Tonna la voix froide de Severus depuis le salon.

\- Tu viens poser tes jolies fesses ici et tu n'y bouge plus jusqu'au repas. Ajouta Lucius sur le même ton.

\- Tortionnaires surprotecteurs. Pesta Harry en rigolant.

\- ils ont raison tu devrais te reposer. Râla Molly en rigolant malgré tout.

\- J'y vais, j'y vais. Râla Harry en prenant le chemin du salon.

\- Vous auriez pu aider Molly. Pesta Harry en pénétrant dans l'énorme salon.

\- Elle nous a jeté de la cuisine. Il n'y a que Minerva, Ivy et Hermione qui parviennent à l'aider sans qu'elle râle. Sourit Severus.

Harry déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Severus avant de s'allonger sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de l'aristocrate qui s'empressa d'embrasser son amant et les pieds sur Severus. Il gémit et ferma les yeux en sentant les mains habiles du maître des potions lui masser ses pieds endoloris.

\- Comment vont les jumeaux ? Demanda Lucius en caressant le ventre rond de son amour.

\- Ils pètent la forme. Ils m'épuisent. Avoua Harry en soupirant. Je prend un peu de vacances. Mione, Charlie, Sev, Ivy et Dray pourront gérer seuls la clinique.

\- Enfin ! S'exclamèrent Severus et Lucius de concert.

Lucius allait ajouter quelque chose quand il se rendit compte que son lion s'était endormi.

Lucius et Severus échangèrent un sourire complice et amoureux.

Malgré quelques disputes dus à leurs caractères forts, leur trio amoureux marchait du tonnerre. Ils étaient amoureux, passionnés, complices et inséparables.

Leurs enfants avaient fini de cimenter ce lien indéfectible. Et la vie était belle à Dark Hedge, loin du cirque médiatique et des jeux de pouvoirs.

\- A table. Hurla Molly deux heures plus tard.

C'est la même attablée que toutes les années depuis dix ans qui attaqua le repas de Noël.

Albus et Minerva, Arthur et Molly, Les jumeaux Weasley maintenant mariés à Angélina et Pansy, Bill et Fleur qui attendait leur premier enfant, Charlie et Hermione, Lucius, Severus et Harry, Draco et Ivy. Sans parler de leur précieuse progéniture : Victoire 16 ans et en 6ème année à Poudlard dans la maison Serpentard, Rosa 9 ans qui elle attendait avec impatience son entrée à Poudlard même si elle adorait apprendre avec son parrain Draco et les autres, Glen 10 ans qui allait entrer à Poudlard l'année prochaine et enfin Isis 5 ans qui était la petite protégé de son parrain Harry et qui adorait faire des potions avec Victoire et Severus.

Victoire observa ses trois pères avec affection en se disant qu'elle avait de la chance. Certes leur couple n'était pas conventionnel mais il débordait d'amour. Elle était heureuse et sa grande famille non conventionnelle était le plus important pour elle.

 **FIN**


End file.
